The Ties that Sever Us
by candledot
Summary: Sev Snape is having issues with a Slytherin girl. If you LOVE DRACO, SEVERUS and all things Slytherin! Angst,depression, hurt,abuse,rage, etc .Snape/Malfoy/Potter/Dumbledore! I'm a Potter fan in love with THE Slytherin Man!
1. Advice

Welcome to my first ever Fanfic gang!! I'd like to thank Riley for writing Pawn to Queen, my inspiration for even beginning to tackle JKR's characters. I do love them so, especially my kindreds in Slytherin.. Let the games begin! Chapter 1  
  
Advice  
  
"Albus, I need to talk to you," he said, entering the Headmasters office with his usual swirl of robes. "There is a problem with a student which I feel I can no longer handle on my own, as much as that disturbs me"  
The old Headmaster raised his eyebrows. It was indeed a rare occasion that Severus Snape came to him for anything, let alone a mere problem with a student. Snape always handled his duties as head of Slytherin house so effortlessly and effectively, although his house held the most challenging students by far.  
"It's nice to see you too, Severus, what seems to be the problem?" He asked mildly, motioning the other man to take a seat in one of the large comfortable chairs in his study. Shaking his head irately, the Potions Master continued to pace back and forth across the carpet.  
  
"You hear rumors from the students all the time, about other students, other professors, even yourself. I have learned to take them lightly, ignore most of them even. Yet, when I hear the same tale four or five times, all from different sources, both boys and girls, I begin to get concerned over the matter, and felt the need to investigate the source." He winced a little and rubbed his temple before continuing. "The rumors were indeed disturbing, even the most vicious of my students wouldn't fabricate such a thing, I believe."  
At this the Headmaster looked up from under his tall hat with interest. "Would you care to fill me in on which student this matter concerns?"  
"It's one of my fifth year students. She is the one with no parents; her mother was killed last year in one of Voldemort's attacks. She never knew her father. She had always been a loner, kept to her self and kept out of trouble, avoided conflict... an excellent student actually, highly dedicated with top-marks in Potions, even over that Granger girl."  
"Ahh..." Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, Cassandra Caliga if I'm not mistaken.... Dark - haired, fair skinned smallish girl? A most delightful first-year student she was. I was quite shocked she wound up in Slytherin House, to be honest with you. No offence taken, I hope," he said, secondarily  
"None intended, I'm sure." Snape's reply was sharp. "Never really thought she fit in myself, but with Malfoy and cronies to keep an eye on, I didn't really focus too much unwanted attention on her."  
"Clearly that has changed?" Albus asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Indeed. I became aware of rumors of odd behavior, rumors from the students in her dorm of waking up at night to find her gone... Not once in a while, but every night! Now, breaking school rules and wandering around the school during these times without supervision is a dangerous thing. I decided it might be in my best interest to investigate these matters to prevent a tragedy of some sort. I use precious little sleep time every night Myself, you see."  
The old wizard nodded knowingly. Yes, he was well aware of Severus Snape's nocturnal habits, the reasons why sleep betrayed him so often.  
"I went down into the common room at about midnight, when all students (unless studying for OWLS or NEWTS) should be well off in their beds by that point, and all was quiet. At first I thought nothing was amiss, until I went over by the fire, which was still lit, even though the room appeared empty. In one of the chairs by the fire, there was a crowd of the children's pets - cats, frogs, even an owl! I thought this was extremely strange, and was about to shoo them away when I realized that under the blanket was the girl, shaking and sobbing under her breath... She was whispering something I couldn't quite make out, in obvious distress."  
"What did you do, Severus?" Albus asked quietly. Teenage pendantics were something that they were accustomed to at Hogwarts; this did not sound TOO terribly out of the ordinary although it was intriguing that all the animals would come to her. He would have to look into that.  
"I stood for a moment, mesmerized by this strange scene. I slowly approached the chair, and was about to ask if she was alright, when her cat (the small gray, one-eyed one) shot up her from around her neck, hissing and spitting at me, and launched himself onto my shoulder. I swatted him off - very sharp claws, I might add; and by that point, she had leapt up from the chair, apologizing profusely for the actions of her cat, and ran out of the room to the girl's dormitory." Severus sneered, shaking his head. "Bloody cat, if it hadn't have been for that, I could have worked out what was troubling her so much earlier than now."  
"There's more?" Dumbledore asked  
"Indeed. Much more."  
"Well, I'm making some tea, care for some Ogden's, Severus?"  
Severus looked appreciative for a moment. "It would go down very well tonight, I'll tell you."  
  
Pouring the drink, Albus looked over at Snape stalking around his study and thought to himself for a moment. 'I have not seen him this worked up in a long while... not since... However, that was over 20 years ago now. He must be gravely concerned indeed to come to me over this, and that is of great importance as it is a great shot to his pride', but Severus had begun speaking again.  
"After that, I kept a closer eye on the girl, and did notice that she was not looking very well. I could not pin point it, but there were hollows under her eyes, and a haunted look about her I had never noticed before. I wonder, was it always there? Some days, she would come into the Great Hall, sit down, I would take a drink of tea and when I looked up again, she was already gone. How strange, that she should eat so fast when the other students had barley filled their plates yet. I went to talk to Poppy about her strange behavior, and she just said it was something I would learn about teenage girls. She did not say anything else, and seemed to think my concern was some kind of cute paternal thing." Severus snorted at this "I take my charges seriously, but I do not get involved on a personal level!"  
  
Albus just raised his eyebrows and lifted his cup of tea 'well, my man, you seem to be breaking that rule this time!' He thought, knowing that to say it out loud would drive the other man out of his office, and crush some of the trust he had spent years establishing with this tortured soul.  
  
"So, I tried having Cassandra stay after class on our Friday afternoon Potions class. Her hands had been shaking dreadfully all class, and for the first time, her potion didn't work out. There was things spilled everywhere, a dreadful mess, and it was clear that she wasn't focusing, and was distraught about something." Severus shook his head "the look she gave me when I asked her to stay after class - I might as well asked her to dance with a dragon! She looked completely horrified, and kept going on about how she didn't mean to spill the armadillo bile into her dragon's blood - it was like dealing with bloody Longbottom! I couldn't very well reassure her with the whole pack of Gryffindors in the class, so I went quietly over beside her and spoke in undertones. I tried to let her know it was not about Potions, and there would be no points taken from Slytherin. I thought I was being helpful but at that she got even more distressed - I though she was going to be sick in the Potions lab, so I excused her to the washrooms, and she didn't return back to the class."  
  
Severus shook his head, running his hands through his thick black hair and rubbing the back of his neck as he paused to down the majority of the glass of Fire Whiskey shaking in his hand.  
Albus scratched his head, frowning out from under his bright white eyebrows. "Have you seen her since, Severus?"  
"No - when I went to the Great hall for dinner, she wasn't there. I asked a few of the fifth year girls if they had seen her, and they said that they hadn't seen her since our potions class. When I went to the dormitories that night, I checked into the girl's chambers, and she seemed to be asleep in her bed. Now I am going to have to talk to her tomorrow morning, being as it  
  
Saturday and I'll tell you, I am dreading the conversation. It was like looking into the eyes of a cornered hare! What am I to do Albus?" Severus finally collapsed down into a chair, glaring into the fire as he took a final swig of the Fire Whisky, grimacing a little as it went down.  
  
"Something is clearly going wrong, and more so than the 'usual teenage girl' situation that Madame Pomfrey spoke of. If she will not speak to you whom she knows, and I would assume, trusts more than that rest of us on staff, than sending her to talk to me would only make the situation far worse. This is indeed a serious situation Severus. You were right in coming to me. In many cases, I would suggest bringing in the parents, but that is not an option in this case. She never knew her father, and her mother is gone. That really does leave it up to you Sev... but how do we get her to talk with you and not feel interrogated? I truly believe that is why she ran out of the class. She felt she would be asked a great deal of questions without an answer, and that would anger you."  
  
"Why would that anger me? I am only concerned for her welfare and I want the best for my entire house and all the students in it. I don't understand where. "Severus was building into a tirade.  
  
"You reputation precedes you?" The Headmaster cut him off. "You aren't known as the cuddly grandfatherly type, Severus, as much as I am sure you will be shocked to learn that. I believe that is a façade that you enjoy at times."  
A slight smile played on Snape's lips... "Yes, well. Point taken."  
  
"Now it is my turn to tell you what I know in this matter." Albus began.  
Severus looked up sharply "What do you mean?"  
"You're not the first to come and talk to me about Miss Caliga, my friend. All of the other Professors have filtered through my office this past month to discuss with me why a Prefect is not completing assignments, is failing tests, is failing to show up for class.... You're concerns are not unfounded." Severus had been staring into the fire, and now swung around sharply at this news. "But, she is top student in Potions still, why was I not told about these other problems? Why am I always the last one to bloody well be told anything around here?"  
  
"Well, the others felt that a direct approach would be the best way to handle it. However, they got about the same response you did. A hasty apology, and a runner from the classroom." Dumbledore sighed. "This is a new scenario for all of us, it is imperative that we find out the root of the problem, or problems, as the case might be. Minerva in particular expressed concerns over the girl's health, both physically and emotionally. She felt that Miss Caliga might be in a severe depression."  
  
Snape dropped his head to his hands and gave a slight groan. "No wonder I'm plagued with migraines." He growled "Look at what I have to deal with in my house! Death Eater wanna-bes, bullies and lackeys, and now suicidal girls." Closing his eyes, he shook his head, massaging his temples at the same time.  
"I suggest that you locate Miss Caliga and try to work some of this out this evening. I do not believe this is something we should wait on, and I know you would agree with me Severus." Dumbledore replied.  
"But she will be asleep. It's past midnight! " Exclaimed Snape.  
"You will find that we are not the only ones up in this castle tonight, and I am quite sure that Miss Caliga will not be in her bed, and I highly doubt we will find her in the common room either... she was too easily found there last time." Albus winked at the intense brooding figure preparing to leave his room. "Good luck Severus, this parenthood bit is hard work, isn't it?"  
"Thank-you headmaster." Snape scowled as he rose and went to sweep out the door.  
"Oh, and Severus."  
"Yes?" He stopped, hand on the door.  
"Anytime you need help, come and get me. I am grateful to still be needed after all these years." The twinkle was back in his eye, and Snape returned it with something between a wry smile and a sneer. 


	2. The Deep End

Ok - so I am currently re-editing everything here! Sorry about the lack of Quality on grammar, and continuity to this point. Big love to all my wonderful reviewers - thanks for your patience! II AS Snape left the headmasters office and went down the spiraling staircase, he marveled at Dumbledore's uncanny ability to know when things were amiss around the castle. He also wondered how long he had been waiting for Severus to come and talk to him about this particular student.' I wonder where I might find her,' he mused ' and I wonder what state she will be in when I do.'  
  
Out of sheer habit, Snape wound up back at the Slytherin common room, having been brooding over what to do next. The fire was out, and all seemed quiet. He went down to the girl's dormitory, listened for a moment, and then knocked on the door. Silence answered him. He turned the handle and opened the door to find that as was quiet, but, as expected, Cassie was not in her bed.  
  
"Damn it" he swore under his breath. Not in the common room, out of bed, where in hell could the girl be? In any other circumstances this would mean a plethora of house points lost, but at the moment he was far more concerned about the girls well being and safety. What The Headmaster had mentioned about Minerva's concerns weighed heavily on Snape's mind. A variety of unpleasant images came to mind, and he steeled himself for a long night's search.  
  
"Alohamora!" The door out of the common room swung out into the hall, and he began his search.  
  
'As a prefect, Cassandra has access to more areas than a common student does. I don't think she would have gone down to the kitchens, as she would have to deal with the house elves down there.. Possibly in to the library, or would she be scared the Filtch the caretaker might find her there?' That would mean uncomfortable questions, and all the students avoided Filtch like the plague as it was. Snape was in the Great Hall by this time and looking out onto the grounds lit by moonlight and having seen no marauding teenage girls, he decided to go up to the fifth floor where the prefects bathrooms were. There was a possibility she had simply decided to take a bath, after all. He didn't want to think of how uncomfortable THAT situation might be to walk in on.  
  
On the way up the stairs, he asked one of the suits of armor if anyone else had been by that night. The one he asked just laughed at him, a hollow, booming laugh, and had it been anything other than a suit of armor, Snape would have felt compelled to smash that laughing helmet in on itself. It didn't matter who or what you were, mocking Professor Severus Snape was a very dangerous business. Fortunately, one of the other suits spoke up with a thick Uncston accent. "Young girl. Crying lots. Thought it was Moaning Myrtle at first."  
  
Enough said. Snape knew now that he was on the right track. Part of him was pleased, and at some level, a dread entered him that he would have to deal with a distraught young GIRL very soon. Dealing with women was not his strong suit on the best of days, let alone teenagers in hysterics. Putting his hand up to his head and muttering a charm to ease the deadly throbbing, he continued on, remembering last minute to leap over the trick stair that had caught so many unawares. He continued up the stairs and turned down the corridor, head bowed, and deep I thought over how to handle the situation. A part of him was gravely concerned as to why Cassie would be gone at this hour, and what exactly she might be doing. His skills at healing spells were poor, and he hoped they wouldn't be required tonight.  
  
"Oi! Who's there? Who's out after hours - don't bother hiding, I've got you, you rotter! I can't wait to write you up - you've been down here every night for two weeks! Wait'll you see how many house points are taken off for this! You might even get expelled!" Filtch's voice cackled down the hallway.  
  
"Lumos."  
  
Snape's wand lit up, and answered in a silky tone "Really Argus, I am shaking with fear at your awe-inspiring ability to take so much pleasure in being a COMPLETE FOOL!" His voice rose to a snarl. "Are you trying indeed to wake up the entire castle? What's this nonsense all about?"  
  
Filtch came rushing over, gasping as he did so "Professor Snape, did you catch the student. have you got 'im? Every bloody night for the last two weeks - can't get a peck of sleep around here no more without students taking over and rampaging around the castle!" He huffed.  
  
"Hey" he looked Snape up and down suspiciously. "You wouldn't know what house this student is from, now would you, Professor Snape?"  
  
Sneering down at the scrawny little man, Snape laughed. "If it's predictions, telepathy and psychic babble that you want, Filtch, you better go up and see Trelawney in the Astronomy tower. I was merely going to the library to see if they had a specific book that I wanted. Has that become criminal now, Filtch, that a Teacher might be in the corridors after hours?" Eyebrow raised, Snape gave Filtch one of his most searing looks.  
  
"Right," Filtch grumbled, turning to walk away. "I am left here to run everything, trying to keep all these ruddy students in line.." His voice faded away as he turned to go back down the stairs.  
  
Snape sighed, pulled a small bottle out the right pocket of is robes, unstopped the bottle and rubbed a small amount of the slave on his temple. A cooling potion had a good effect on migraines, knocked it down a bit. Re- stoppering the bottle, Snape continued on his search, grateful that Argus had unwittingly given him so much information on his missing students past behaviors.  
  
At the end of the corridor, he turned down towards the Prefects bathrooms. It was after all, worth a try. He could hear the water running before he got to the bathroom. 'So,' he thought, someone IS out and about and using up a fair amount of the Castles hot water by the sounds of it.'  
  
'What had Filtch meant,' he wondered ' by every night for the last two weeks. surely Cassie couldn't have been.' He cut the thought short. He was directly outside of the bathroom now. He couldn't hear any noise other than the water running.  
  
He knocked on the door, not sure what to do. Barging in would be highly inappropriate, and yet.. Silence. Snape knocked yet again, more assertively this time, and yet still no noise but the sound of running water.  
  
For the second time that night, 'Alohamora" was muttered and the door clicked before swinging open. Looking around, he could see that the bath was empty, the mermaid in her frame looking cross. "Will you tell her to get lost and go to sleep so I can too?" She complained. Snape sent her a look and muttered something about canned tuna, at which point she hid herself behind her rock.  
  
"Miss Caliga?" he called out.  
  
The shower was around the corner, the curtain drawn. 'That's funny,' he mused looking closely around the room 'there are no robes lying around. what can she is doing?' A cold chill set into his belly, and he knew he had to go and check the shower now. 'Gods, let her be all-right!' Dark visions of over-reacting over-dramatic past students clouding his mind, Severus walked over to the shower, calling out her name again. Still no sound, but sticking out from under the curtain was a soaking wet corner of a robe. Taking a deep breath, Snape swung open the curtain, quite unprepared for the sight that met him. \ *** Oh, it would have been SO VERY FUN to have stopped here, wouldn't it????****  
  
She was standing with her back to him, fully robed under the streaming hot jets of the shower. Even so, her skin was a dead gray color, and she was crouched over, hands wrapped around her head rhythmically rocking back and forth.  
  
"Make it stop, please go way, make it end." She was whimpering. "I'll do anything, please, please; I can't take this anymore."  
  
Shaking slightly, Snape reached over and put his hand to her shoulder, turning off the shower as he did so. He called some towels off the shelves over to where they were; water still streaming down from the girls bowed head.  
  
"Miss Caliga! Whatever is the meaning of this?" It came to him that perhaps the irate Head-Of-House/Gryffindors Hated Potions Teacher voice might not be the most appropriate course of action right now, as the child's violent shaking continued, possibly increased, but the girl made no other sign that she had heard him.  
  
Sighing inwardly and cursing himself for being such a bloody Jackass, Severus decided to try again with a slight different tack. "Cassie! Cassie child, what is the matter, what's going wrong?" He could feel the child tense as he spoke, still rocking herself back and forth. He was beginning to wonder if she was not catatonic, or perhaps had a nervous breakdown.  
  
She lifted her head for a moment, suddenly aware that someone else was there with her. Looking up at Snape, or looking through him, seemingly unaware of what was happening or who he was. "It won't stop, it never stops, and I can't go on, too much pain, unbearable." Her voice was a mere whimper.  
  
"Please," she whispered agony written all over her face "end it."  
  
For the first time, looking down into this child's face, Snape realized two things. One, there was a part of him that actually liked children, and it pained him greatly not to be able to help this girl with the cause of her anguish. His second pondering was that the girl had black eyes - the only person he had ever seen who had black eyes, other than his occasion brave sojourns to look at himself in a mirror. Interesting. The magical world WAS a small community, and he wondered if perhaps this child was a distant relative. Pushing the thought aside for a moment and grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around her and placed a warming charm over the girl.  
  
"Come with me" he said in his softest possible voice. "We need to go where I can get something to help you. Staying here will do nothing." She looked through clouded eyes at him, seemingly confused but not resisting.  
  
She allowed him to guide her out of the bathroom, and by halfway down the corridor she was so blinded by the pain that she was doubled over. Snape was supporting her completely, his strong sinewy arms wrapped around her waist. As his mind churned to find a solution to what was happening to the girl, (always liked a scientific challenge, hey Severus old boy? His inner voice jibed at him) his head gave a threatening "doom-doom". Like a flash of brilliant lightening amidst the roar of thunder, it came upon him. This fragile little thing in his arms suffered from migraines. The sudden surge of joy he felt from this epiphany was instantly shot down with criticism for not working it out sooner.  
  
In that moment it all made sense. The nocturnal excursions; leaving her dorm so her classmates wouldn't hear her cries, the drop in her grades, being distracted even in potions, her best subject, and the episode by the fire. Changing his mind about handing the waif off to Pomfrey, Snape turned abruptly away from the hospital wing, and down towards the dungeons, where he kept his most potent pain killing and headache reducing elixirs.  
  
"Come Cassie, we are almost there." He was going painfully slow, half stepping to match her inconsistent staggers, forced to stop every few steps as the pain overwhelmed her. They had made it to the corridor of his chambers when she clung to him very sharply and gasped, knees buckling.  
  
Snape grabbed her just before she hit the floor, and scooped her up into his arms. Pausing only to pull down the wards, he swept into his private quarters, amazed at how light she felt. He laid her on the couch nearest the hearth, muttering 'incidio' while rushing over to his private stores. Swinging open the great cupboard and scanning the various elixirs, a dilemma faced him. 'Some of the potions I have aren't even legal - dare I risk using them on a child? It would take extreme magic to cure a pain that caused unconsciousness, however. Better start with the tame ones.' Once the decision was made, Snape flew into fevered action, moving his hand back to a small green vial, reaching for a few more, and taking the vial he had used on himself earlier out of his pocket. Heading back towards the now warmer sitting area, Snape placed the tip of his wand to the girl's forehead.  
  
"Reducto injurius!"  
  
Confident that the spell would ease the majority of the issue, he then drew the jaw down allowing three drops of the headache elixir to fall to the tongue. Taking a moment to watch the girls face, he got the uncomfortable feeling he was looking at himself at 15. The younger version of himself was found in about the same state the night that Dumbledore had first taken him to the infirmary. Uncanny really how life repeats itself. However, there was no time for reminiscing (as painful as it was) now. Reaching down to rub the etched brow with a cooling salve, he then waited for the cures to work their combined magic. Within a matter of seconds, her face relaxed dramatically, softening the sharp angles of her jaw and letting the deep clefts on her forehead ease away. Snape allowed a sigh of relief to leave his lips. This was going to be an easy fix, for once. About bloody time SOMETHING was uncomplicated.  
  
Cassandra had always been an eye catching young lady, in a very austere and regal way. More beauty than pretty, really. Very thin, too. Perhaps too thin. Perhaps he worried too much, or was projecting himself on his poor charges once again. Perhaps he should allow them to go ahead and live their lives. Thinking of that, it really was time for Miss Caliga to return to her dormitory. Lifting up his wand, he touched her head and said "Enervate". Automatically, her hands went up to cover her head, and her robes fell back, revealing arms that were simply skin stretched over bones.  
  
Snape could not hide the quick intact of air as he saw this. Perhaps he didn't worry ENOUGH about his charges. Simply unacceptable, this. The child was not much more than a mere skeleton. How could he MISS such a thing, in one of his PREFECTS none the less? He had always known that Albus' blind faith would cause problems.  
  
Confounded Snape went to his wardrobe to get one of his extra robes, wrapping the child protectively in it and flicking his wand to increase the heat of the fire. She moaned in her sleep, turning blindly over towards him. "Mama?" she asked, reaching out.  
  
Something in him twinged, and a piece of the protective layer of ice covering his heart chipped off. A flood of empathy poured out towards the girl for what she had been through and was still going through. It occurred to Professor Snape that it might be a woman's touch which would do the most good at this moment. Without further delay he spoke.  
  
"Miss Caliga, er, Cassie, it's Professor Snape. You've not been well, I gave you something for your migraine, but we need to go up to the infirmary and see Madame Pomfrey." Snape lifted her in his arms, as she was so light that it would be faster to carry Cassie than to transport her by magic; she was in no shape to go by Floo. The light bundle in his arms began to struggle against his hold. "No, I don't want to go there." She cried out, but her resistance was weak. She suddenly went quiet, clutching her head, and the tremors began anew.  
  
His mind raced at the latest turn in events. ''The Potions couldn't have worn off that quickly. 'I gave her an adult dose and she is a mere wraith.' Nevertheless, glancing at the child she had indeed returned to her previous state of pallor, now accompanied by and insistent grinding of teeth.  
  
"Damn it!" He swore under his breath to himself, not for the first time that night. "It will be alright, just hold on" he whispered. Placing her back on the couch, Snape returned to the cupboard, pushed all other bottles aside to reach the tiny black bottle in furthest corner.  
  
"Merlin be with me, it's the best I've got. Don't let it kill her." He unstopped it and poured 2 drops onto a spoon. His usual dose was 10 drops, and this should be plenty for a child. Highly addictive, border lining on Toxic, this specialized mixture was the only thing that permitted him to continue functioning, let alone working, when he was in a migranous phase.  
  
Snape placed the spoon in her mouth commanding "enervate!" and then "swallow". Obediently, she did as he asked, and the effect was instantaneous. The shaking stopped, all her muscles gave and she fell asleep. Scooping her up, Snape swept from his chambers at a run. Uncertain of how the potion would affect her, it was imperative he got her to the infirmary before she awoke again, as Pomfrey was needed to deal with the side effects.  
  



	3. Midnight Confessions

"Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
The door to the Infirmary flew open before him, and Snape strode into the hospital wing as all the torches lit up instantaneously. Momentarily blinded, he halted, pain searing through his temples as his own migraine chose to return with a vengeance.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong" Madame Pomfrey came flitting out of the far door, highly distressed. "What's worth all this shouting in the middle of the night? I have patients here you know!"  
  
Indeed she did. There were three students lying behind screens in their beds.  
  
"I need you to look at this child immediately! She will need a private room, and we need to contact Dumbledore, this matter is of concern to him."  
  
"Come this way, quickly then." Catching Snape's furious glare, she got the idea that he didn't need to be told to hurry and mentally checked herself before she said any more.  
  
Explaining the events of the evening, Snape laid the child gently on the bed. Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the room to change the girl into pajamas, and as Snape paced around outside the door, he heard her gasp. "MY dear Merlin! I've never seen anything like this." He knew then his concerns about the child's weight were well founded, and it hadn't been the shadowy light of his chambers, nor his overly concerned imagination that had made the child appear to be so thin.  
  
"Severus, I need to know what all she was given tonight - her breathing is very shallow, her heart rate is sluggish and faint and she isn't responding to any pain stimuli. Gods, has she always been so thin and well, unhealthy?"  
  
Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, wondering what in Hell was taking Dumbledore so long; Severus quickly listed the ingredients of his private Migraine Pain Serum. "I began by placing the headache charm on her, and then used the cooling salve, which had absolutely no effect on lowering her pain level - if anything, it intensified. Then I tried the headache elixir, which indeed helped, but only for a few minutes. The only other person I've ever seen with Migraine this severe is."  
  
"You." Madame Pomfrey cut him off. "It was a difficult time for you, I remember all those nights you would come up here, and I would try to help.. And then you suddenly stopped coming to me for help. why was that? I know you still suffer from them."  
  
"That was in 6th year, when I perfected my own personal potion to deal with my problem myself." He replied "I'm not much of one for relying on others. Anyhow, my private elixir is 1 part Dreamless Sleep Potion, 1 part shrivelfig, I part dragon's blood, 1 part morphine, 2 parts shredded boomslang skin and 2 parts sedative potion"  
  
Madame Pomfrey took in her breath sharply "A combination of Dreamless Sleep, Sedative Potion, and MORPHINE?" She was incredulous. "Those are all three toxic substances, and morphine is illegal in wizarding circles due to its unknown magical side effects. I am not sure how they will interact in a child, let alone a child in such a malnourished state as she is."  
  
Snape furrowed his brow. "Can you wake her? Have you tried enervate?" He asked. "It often takes three hours to wake from that particular potion for me, so if she doesn't stir, I wouldn't be alarmed."  
  
"Poppy." He asked suddenly. "Why is this child so painfully thin - she looks like living death?"  
  
"I don't think that child has eaten for weeks, Severus. I checked her over and she is highly malnourished and in a severely weakened state. I put a nourishment spell on her as well as my strongest health and healing spells, but past that we need to know what caused her to basically starve herself. I've never seen anything like this my entire career!"  
  
"I wonder what drove her to this." Snape growled under his breath.  
  
There was a knock on the private door, and Dumbledore entered the room. "How bad is she, Poppy?" He asked in a concerned tone, walking over to the still form lying in the bed. Looking down at her, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Miss Caliga is a fifth year isn't she? She looks tinier then that little Creevey boy was on his first day in - so small and frail."  
  
"I feel we should contact her parents immediately, Headmaster - She needs to go to St Mungo's and be in the care of her parents and their staff there. I am not confidant in dealing with a child in such serious condition." Poppy was nervously wringing her hands.  
  
"That would be fine," replied Snape, his angry black eyes silencing the witch before Dumbledore could speak "but unfortunately, she has no parents, and as her Head of House I feel sending her alone to St Mungo's would not be beneficial to her. When she awakens, she will have no trace of the headache left, and we will be able to speak with her about the other. situation." Turning to face his white-haired superior, Severus continued. "Headmaster, I need to speak to you alone. There is another reason I would prefer not to send her to St Mungo's if at all possible." Stepping out of the room, Snape went into the hall with the older wizard at his heels, while Madam Pomfrey shot him a hard look and went to tend to the child.  
  
"How do I begin." Snape started. Pinching the bridge of his aquiline nose as was habit, He took a deep breathe, and then exhaled. "I have taken the girl's predicament personally, Albus, and as such."  
  
"I have the feeling that you may have used something a little unconventional with this student, Severus?" Dumbledore's eyes looked grave "and that is why you are so reluctant to have her go anywhere but here?"  
  
Chewing his lip, Snape scowled back at him, kicking at the stone floor as he did so "You are correct. I have never, ever seen anyone in that level of pain unless under Cruciatus. She was catatonic when I found her, and the agony caused her to loose consciousness not long after. As you well know, this had been going on for two weeks."  
  
"That is indeed something to be concerned about."  
  
"Nothing worked, Albus! Nothing! I tried all of my usual daytime potions, and they were rendered ineffective after 10 minutes. I felt compelled to act on it." He looked away, eyes downcast. "However, now I worry that.."  
  
"Why didn't you just bring her up here immediately?" Dumbledore replied quietly.  
  
"I knew I had what she needed in my private stores - Poppy is rather inept at dealing with these types of things I am afraid. I have learned long ago that her analgesic potions are basically as useful as Muggle chewable Tylenol. I do not trust my more potent concoctions in her hands. They need to be specifically handled." His voice trailed off, eyes growing darker by the minute. He spoke again, sharper than he meant, "It's not that I wasn't aware of the risk! Albus - I recognized that look, the pain in her eyes - there is only one thing that can alleviate it, short of a bullet, or a well aimed wand at a mirror! Filtch said that this has been going on for over two weeks! Over two weeks - how much can the child bear? It's unheard of."  
  
"Yes, Filtch had conferred with me regarding our mysterious nighttime prowler, and I do believe that it was Cassie. Poor child, that she felt there was no where to turn and no one to help her with the torture. Now we will simply have to wait and monitor her, watching for when she awakes to know how the potion has fully affected her. It was certainly a grave gamble that you took. ." He sighed before continuing to himself "artistic, emotionally driven teachers and not always prone to clarity in thought, Albus. You would do well to remember that in your next round of hiring..."  
  
"I do not regret it!" Snape's eyes flashed and the muscles at his jaw jumped uncontrollably. "I would not leave her like that, unaided! She was crying out for her mother.." His voice trailed off, wrought with emotion he thought he had long ago driven out. "She is a prideful child, and I have never even seen so much as a tear come into her eye in the 4 years she's been here, even that day that Longbottom brat spilt Bubotuber pus on her hand." He fell silent, unable to continue.  
  
"It sounds like she has caught your attention on more than one occasion, Severus." Dumbledore replied mildly.  
  
Snape jerked his head up to reply, his right nostril twitching but was interrupted before he could respond.  
  
"Headmaster! Severus! Come quickly!" Madame Pomfrey ran out into the hall to get them. "I need help now!" 


	4. Rigors

IV  
  
Rushing into the private room, the two men were shocked at what they saw. Writhing on the bed, body contorted in all angles, Cassandra was in constant motion. Every muscle and sinew seemed strained to breaking point, constantly jerking this way and that. Spittle was flying from her lips, and her eyes kept rolling back into her head.  
  
"What in Hades! This is definitely NOT a possible side effect of the mixture! If anything this would be the exact opposite of what the side effects should be!" Snape breathed, his face twisted in horror. "Make it stop - it's like watching the Cruciatus curse."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked petrified at the mere mentioning of that word, and Dumbledore nodded, taking his wand out of his robes and standing over the child he called out "finite incantum!" to no effect. "I was wondering if perhaps she had been cursed or hexed, though this would be a high level of Dark Magic to create such a response. I am well aware that this is not a result of your elixir, yet still I wonder."  
  
Sweat was pouring down the girl's forehead now, and the shaking became more violent, the bed frame was rattling and the bottle on the bedside table was jumping dangerously close to the edge.  
  
Snape strode over to the bedside - "Let me try this" he said, peering down at Cassie, he removed his wand "Relaxo". The tremors ceased for a moment, leaving the child panting hard.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rushed over "Cassandra, Cassandra - can you hear me? Cassandra please say something."  
  
The child lay there motionless for a few moments, and then uttered a moan and began to retch. Moving fast, Madame Pomfrey grasped her arm and rolled her onto her side as a bedpan magically appeared. Dumbledore and Snape looked away, both attempting to deduce what could be done for the child.  
  
"She's unconscious again" Madame Pomfrey's voice drew them out of their reverie. Snape came over to sit by the child's bed while Madame Pomfrey went to get some more face clothes. Turning around, she stood momentarily mesmerized by the scene before her. Snape was sitting there, looking entirely defeated, so sorrowful. That is itself would be nothing new- she'd seen him in that state and worse many times before. There was a dramatic change taking place now - he was looking genuinely kind and caring, something that she had never seen in him before. It was clear he was extremely disturbed by what the child was going through, but there was more than that. The familiarity she saw between the wan face laying on the pillow and the lanky sallow Potions Master was astounding... It was like seeing him look into a distorted mirror. She watched the scene a moment longer, and then shook her head at the teenaged romanticisms caused by an obvious lack of sleep. In the morning after the crisis was over, she MUST speak to Albus about an assistant.  
  
Watching her so closely that he felt frozen in time, Snape was silently willing the girl to come to a coherent state. What if she were entering the final stages of.. 'No, he really shouldn't think of things like that' his inner superstitious voice spoke. But still, it cannot end this way.  
  
"Cassandra." he whispered, "come back to us." There was the faintest flutter of eyelashes, and Snape gave an audible sigh of relief and reached over to take the girls hand. It was so clammy and sweaty against his cool skin, and yet equally as pale.  
  
"Squeeze my hand" he coerced. "Even just the littlest bit; let me know that you are still here child. I am here for you, now be here for me."  
  
He waited for a response, and it came. Very softly. Very subtle and so incredibly weak, but the pressure on his hand was definite. Part of him wanted to sob out in relief, while the other half was terrified even to breathe, that fate was once again playing a cruel joke on him.  
  
"Can you turn your head, Cassandra?" He asked, and after a moment, her head turned to one side. Poppy rushed over with a cool facecloth and began to wipe the froth from her chin.  
  
"Wait" he commanded, and she backed off.  
  
"Cassie," he cooed silkily, "we want to help you. Please try and tell me what is happening to you, so we can stop it."  
  
Her voice was so small and ragged that Snape had to lean down low over her lips, trying hard to listen to the words she was repeating. His hair was brushing her face, his ear low to her mouth.  
  
"I disappear. disappear" came the slurred answer. Furrowing his brow Snape turned, looking questioningly at Dumbledore, then asked "where to, Cassie?" However, the child had gone limp again. Then, Her Eyes flew open unseeing, and her body went completely stiff with tension. Snape pulled back horrified, uncertain as to what was happening as the child rolled hard onto her side away from him. At that point the tremors started again, as violently as they had before.  
  
"Great Merlin's Beard! What the hell is going on here! "He shouted, as Madam Pomfrey rushed over.  
  
"This is exactly how the first one started. She went stiff as a corpse and then began convulsing.." She exclaimed  
  
"What did she say to you, Snape?" Dumbledore asked quietly  
  
"I disappear" he repeated out loud. "What in Merlins beard could she mean by that, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned, deep worry lines appearing over his forehead. "Is that all she said to you. Not much to go by. But wait!" He cried out. "Was Cassandra Muggle born?"  
  
"I don't see where this plays in!" Snape replied sharply, unable to tear his eyes away form the miserable creature on the bed. "Where is the relevance, you've never been one to care about purity before Albus?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey's eyes lit up, realization dawning in her eyes. "Are you suggesting, Albus, that she might have a Muggle affliction completely unrelated to the Migraine or Severus' mix that he fed her?"  
  
"I am. Poppy, do you have a text on Muggle disorders?" At that a large heavily bound book flew over across the room, landing on the nightstand.  
  
Using his wand to flip through the pages, the old wizard's wand came to a stop halfway through the volume.  
  
"Status Epilepticus. May be brought on by sleep pattern disturbances, emotional distress, dramatic changes to diet, hormonal changes.. Person experiences convulsions or seizures whereby they feel they have gone out of their body. Physically exhausting.hmmm, hmm, yes.Any one of these things could have triggered this if she was genetically prone to it, let alone ALL of them"  
  
Snapping the book closed, he pointed his wand at the child. " Stupefy". A heavy silence fell on the room as her body locked and then sagged back down onto the bed. All that could be heard were her quick harsh breaths. "We need Muggle drugs, and quickly. We have to stop this before it causes permanent damage."  
  
"Can I not create something for her?" Snape's black eyes were sparking - there was nothing he was incapable of making, and he had a special interest in this particular case. If anything he had done had caused her this harm. he didn't want to think of it. Unforgivable.  
  
"We do not have that kind of time, Severus, as much as I do not doubt your abilities. However, the task of getting the medicine will fall onto you. I trust you know where the Muggle Apothecary is? "  
  
Snape nodded a reply, knowing fully that the Headmaster was well aware of his sojourns into Muggle potion lore and chemistry, his second love.  
  
"I will need you to apparate there immediately, and get this list of medications. I will remove the Disapparation charms over this section of the castle to facilitate." With a flick of his wrist, Dumbledore had a parchment in his hand, which the Potions Master folded up and placed into his pocket.  
  
"Very well" Snape replied, loathe to leave but knowing there was no choice in the matter. With a last look at Cassandra, he allowed a small prayer to pass his lips. "Merlin be with her." Then waved his wand over his head and vanished.  
  
The apothecary was dark, with only a security light on near the front door. Snape apparated where he always did: behind the counter where no one could see him, should they choose to look at two in the morning. "Lumos" he whispered, reaching into his pocket to pull out the parchment. "Diazepam Injectable, Phenobarbital, Clonazepam, Sodium Valproate, Loraxepam". He had no idea of where to look for these drugs, assuming some if not most would be under lock and key. Looking upon the walls full of shelves upon shelves of bottles, a logical solution came to him. "Accio Phenobarbital." he began, and as he read out each item on the list, the bottles flew off the shelves over to the counter, lining upon the counter as they did so. Finishing off, Snape swept them all into his pocket, gave a final look around the chemist's store, and flicked his was wand over his head and reappeared in the infirmary.  
  
"Is she still under the effects of the spell?" He asked as both Dumbledore and Pomfrey whirled around at his sudden return. Scrutinizing the scene, Severus' upper lip curled in displeasure. "What the hell is all of this?" Surrounding the girl were a variety of tubes and bottles, some leading to her nose which hissed loudly, and another two leading directly into her frail arms.  
  
"We had to resort to giving her extra oxygen and I've set up and intravenous drips in order to get the medications into her faster. Apparently the patient can stop breathing in the middle of one of these seizures." Poppy rattled away as she accosted him for the drugs. "Did you get everything?"  
  
Snape hurriedly unloaded his impressive supply of drugs onto the table, and Madam Pomfrey began to load up a syringe with the Diazepam. As she flicked the glass tube and shoved the metal shaft into the intravenous hook-up, she nodded sharply at Dumbledore.  
  
"Enervate!" Dumbledore spoke, and instantly the child was in the same state as she was earlier, back arched and head pulled back. The writhing continued only she appeared to be choking now.  
  
Panicked, Snape looked at the Medi-witch in horror. "Do something now, woman! She is dying here!" He lurched menacingly towards her, and Dumbledore placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. "In This matter she knows much more than you or I Severus. The child had to be clear of the charm before we gave her the drugs."  
  
Madam Pomfrey had already inserted the needle into the IV line, and was slowly depressing the syringe. Snape held his breath, as he reached out and grabbed onto the writhing child's hand, uncertain as to who would be more reassured by the action, the giver or receiver. Watching the Medi- witch remove the syringe and begin drawing up another with a different compound. "She needs so many things at once? There is a grave danger in mixing potions as you are well aware." He hissed at her through his teeth, increasing his grip on the poor child's hand which had begun to turn white.  
  
"Precautionary. In case the first one doesn't work, I have to be ready with the second drug. Certain Muggle concoctions work well together. As you well know, many of the most powerful ingredients work best in combination." Poppy attempted to shoot Severus one of her most humbling looks, but the effect was totally lost to him. 'He's distraught' she thought to herself 'He's not trying to be his usual argumentative self; he's genuinely distressed over the situation.' She vowed to keep a close eye on him, and to drop the defensive layer that the Potions Master brought out in her.  
  
"But how long does it take to effect her?" he asked, eyes glued onto the girl who was still uncontrolled in her seizure. "It's taking forever."  
  
This time Dumbledore spoke up, trying to sound reassuring and confident that their idea would work out well. "Not much longer now, Severus. Madam Pomfrey has what she needs to help Cassie out of this now." His chipper tone fell to the floor like a stone, and sounded fake and ridiculous even to his own ears.  
  
Severus however was distracted by the fact that the grip on his hand had loosened, and the tremors were quieting down. In a matter of seconds, Cassandra had relaxed dramatically and was only twitching slightly. Snape reached down to replace the tubes which had been torn away from her nose, giving her more oxygen to breathe.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was entirely chuffed by the results, and returned to her unintentionally patronizing resident Medi-witch mode. "There is a risk with these medications that she could stop breathing, or have heart failure. Her body has been through so much already tonight, and as the saline solution going to her IV has electrolytes for her heart, I'm also adding a slow-drip anti-convulsant to prevent a recurrence. There is a legitimate concern that the Muggle remedies may interact negatively with the Magical ones she received earlier. Do you think, Professor Dumbledore that these "Epileptic Seizures" have ever happened to her before?" Madam Pomfrey looked up with concern.  
  
"I think that there may be a great deal more to this young lady than we have been informed of, and I will be interested in speaking with her when she is in a better state. However, that said, I feel that she will be safe now in your capable hands, Poppy. I hope I may now retire to my chambers for a small amount of sleep before the morning? Very good. Severus, I assume that you will be staying here in case she awakens? She will need a great deal of caring and support, and will most likely be confused as to what has occurred. It would not be surprising if she doesn't remember anything of her night. I believe she will be confused and probably, very frightened. I trust you with her Severus. Poppy, you can contact me at any point should you need me. Well done and good night."  
  
With that, the headmaster left the infirmary as the torches dimmed to a faint glow, the fire in the small hearth creating most of the light. It threw dark shadows across the child's face, and the only sound that could be heard was the hiss of the oxygen going through the tubes to her nose. She was resting quietly now, and her breathing had gone shallow. Frowning, Snape looked up at Madame Pomfrey as her earlier concerns rang through his ears again.  
  
"I trust that you have put an alarming charm over her, incase her heart rate or breathing gets too slow?"  
  
"Indeed." The Medi-witch said abruptly. Crisis over for the moment, she once again misread Severus' concern as criticism. She was none too impressed with Snape's antics tonight, nor his blatant disregard for her skills. "I am going into my office for a bit, I trust you might be able to handle things without poisoning the child?"  
  
The words hit home, but did not elicit the usual biting response. Hair cascading over his downcast face, Snape nodded. "I should not have second guessed your abilities or knowledge. I apologize, and thank you for everything you have done for Cassandra.. And myself."  
  
Shocked into silence and feeling a pang of regret, the witch nodded, checked the child one more time, and left the room. Never in his many years at the school as either student or professor had Snape apologized for anything to her knowledge. This had indeed been a strange night. She had much on her mind as she went to check the other patients.  
  
Meanwhile, the Potions Master had much on his mind. 'Am I going soft?' Snape mused 'I have never felt this level of concern about a student before, and yet she has worked her way under my skin in the span of five hours. How can this be? The part of him which had sworn many years ago never to love or be hurt again bristled at the thought. Looking down on the now peaceful face, his expression softened. 'I will kill myself if my potion did this to her. I was so certain that it would alleviate the pain, and then going forwards I could try some sort of a preventative with her. Migraine is one of the few disruptive conditions a wizard can get; we are immune to most of the problems which plague Muggles. '  
  
He realized with a shock that it was unheard of for a Muggle born to wind up sorted into Slytherin House. Rubbing his hand across his forehead, he realized exactly how exhausted he was feeling in that moment, and exactly how throbbing his headache was. Placing a hand on Cassie's cheek, touching her nearly translucent skin, he was pleased to note that her skin no longer felt clammy or hot, and that her color was improving slightly from the bluish gray tinges of earlier. He left his hand there for a moment, wondering what it would be like to have a child. It had never crossed his mind before; he didn't particularly like them as a rule, and it was one more thing to grow attached to. Standing up and stretching out his now very stiff joints, Snape quietly walked over the window, and noted that the first striations of pink and turquoise had begun to cut across the star filled sky. So, it was almost daybreak and yet he had not gotten a wink of sleep. Instantly glad that it was Saturday, and there were no classes to teach.  
  
With his head still pounding and all his attention on the motionless figure on the bed. Turning away from the window, he looked over to note that Pomfrey was again checking on their patient, and was administering more medications into the IV. Fear struck him like a thunderbolt again, and he was instantly back beside the bed.  
  
"Has something gone wrong?" Worry was heavy in his voice.  
  
"Just preventative medicine now - She will probably have to take medication for the rest of her life, Severus. From what I read last night, I highly doubt that she is out of the woods yet. She is a very sick girl." Her face softened seeing how stricken the man looked upon hearing those words. "However, I do believe that she will be fine physically after all of this - she's already gaining weight from the looks of it."  
  
And indeed, the girls face had filled out slightly, with a relaxed dreamlike expression about her. Snape went back to his bedside vigil, even as the Medi-witch insisted that he go and get some sleep.  
  
"I will be fine here." Snape scowled back. "Thank you for your concern."  
  
Leaving the room, Poppy again marveled at now receiving not one but two thanks in one evening. How peculiar. He looked like hell, and she was certain that some pain or illness was currently plaguing him which he wouldn't mention. 'Probably punishing himself again' she worried inwardly.  
  
Severus didn't know how long he sat in the chair, nor when he fell into a fitful slumber. Nor was he aware of Madam Pomfrey entering the room, checking on the girl, and then running her wand over his slumbering form. Clucking her tongue, she returned a moment later with a pain-relieving lotion of a kind stronger than Snape believed she possessed, placing a few drops carefully onto the man's forehead, smiling in the knowledge that he would awaken in a far better state. If only he would trust her a bit to help him with his own medical problems. But she really couldn't expect that of such an arrogant, pained man. Again, watching the two of them resting, Snape in the chair with his hand on the girls arm so he would wake when she did, Poppy stared at her two unwitting patients. Funny how so many of those from the same houses were so similar. 


	5. Similarities

The rays of sun falling across his face awoke him. Cursing himself for falling asleep, Snape brushed the hair off his face and sat up, working the aches out of his joints. Cassandra looked a fair improvement from the night before, with slightly more color to her cheeks. He was pleased to note that her breathing was rhythmical, and that the relaxed look remained. Stretching, he arose from the chair was realized with a start that the pain in his head was gone. It was such a constant companion that he couldn't remember the last time he woke up feeling, well, positively decent. It was very refreshing to have such a clear head. "Peculiar" he muttered under his breath, and walked over to the table where a tea and breakfast had been laid out for him by the house elves. Taking the cup and saucer, he sat down beside the bed again, contemplating the events of the evening, and the close call he had with his special potion.  
  
"Never do that again." He said out loud, sitting down  
  
"I bet you won't." Came a voice from behind him, startling him out of his contemplative mood.  
  
"Dumbledore! She appears to be doing much better this morning." He spoke, gesturing with his hand.  
  
"Yes, Poppy has been updating me all night as to her status. You look better today as well." Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore slid another chair over and sat. "Mind if I join you for a bit of tea, Severus?"  
  
"Indeed" Snape replied, brooding over his tea as a second cup appeared on the tray. Taking a deep breath, not daring to look up he asked the question which had been haunting him since he awoke. "Are you going to report what happened to the ministry of Magic?"  
  
"Severus, I believe we have a better understanding than that." The old wizard looked at the figure before him, wondering if the younger man would ever understand that he was trustworthy. "You acted in what you believed to be the best interests of the child - there was nothing in her file to indicate that there was a medical condition. How long does the elixir usually last?"  
  
"She should wake up sometime soon. The Elixir was given at around 1 am, and it usually only lasts three hours. but under the circumstances." Snape's voice trailed off, downing the rest of his scalding hot tea in one gulp. Gasping for breath, unable to tell by the amount of light in the infirmary, he queried about the time.  
  
"11:30 in the morning. Don't be alarmed; there's far more than your potion at work here. Sleep deprivation, malnutrition, with a migraine, two epileptic seizures, which are incredibly hard on the body, and a chemical barrage - all extremely exhausting. She would be out regardless of WHAT you gave her." He quietly sipped at his tea and motioned for Severus to have a crumpet.  
  
Too stressed to even begin to contemplate eating, Severus forged on with the many questions he was mulling over. "How did you work it out last night, Albus? How did you come to realize what the problem was? I was completely flummoxed!"  
  
"She's not the first student I have seen with this condition, Severus, though it has been many years since my last epileptic student, and I had the good fortune of being forewarned about the other one."  
  
"I wonder Albus, if there a possibility that this was her first seizure, or if perhaps she was embarrassed or afraid and trying to hide the condition?" Snape took in his breath sharply as a new and more frightening though overtook him. "By Circe, what if that had happened when she was on the stairs, or flying?"  
  
"Honestly Severus, I don't know." Dumbledore replied finishing his tea and rising to leave. "And that is my answer to both of your questions. I will come back later, as I have a few other matters to handle this morning." With that, he left the room.  
  
Snape returned his gaze to the girl, who had rolled over towards him in her sleep. Sipping his tea thoughtfully, he mulled over the possible dangers of her condition, and he marveled at the resiliency of youth. Such strength in such a small frail figure! He had been certain she was going to die last night, and again thanked Merlin that the child had survived. But survived to what? Uncertainty plagued him. Would she be the same brilliant student she was before, or would she be reduced to the likes of a Longbottom.. Or worse? He shuddered at that horrible idea. He knew that prolonged Cruciatus could and would cause permanent brain damage, and the events of last night seemed so similar. So similar and yet so different. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would have been like had Cassandra been screaming through the entire episode. It had appeared to be SO painful. He knew that level of pain, and knew it well. Wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, let alone.. Shaking the images out of his inner eye, a rustling of bed sheets brought him abruptly back to the present.  
  
Cassandra raised a hand to rub her eyes, hitting the oxygen tubes. Panicking, she instinctively clawed at them, trying to pull them off her face, and then attempted to jerk free of the lines going to her arms. Jumping from his seat, Snape grabbed at her hands. "Leave them be, child, they are there to help you."  
  
The stirring stopped, and she fell still again. Concerned that the child hadn't spoken, Severus called for Madame Pomfrey. As the Medi-witch approached he rapidly explained what had happened and requested that she run a check over the girl.  
  
"She's doing as well as can be expected Severus. I feel it's a good sign that she recognized that the equipment was irritating her. Don't expect too much, she may not fully regain consciousness for a while yet. Maybe go and stretch your legs and has a shower or something? The other patients were fine this morning, and Miss Caliga is my only charge right now.." Poppy smiled hopefully, knowing that a team of Thestrals would not be able to pull him away if he didn't want to leave.  
  
Severus was faced with a dilemma. He didn't want to go, however after sleeping in a chair, nothing sounded more appealing than a sojourn back to his dungeons for a fresh change of robes and an EXTREMELY hot shower. But what if something happened in the meantime?  
  
"She'll be fine Severus. I'll floo you instantly if there is ANY change in her state, either way." Madame Pomfrey could be incredibly perceptive at times.  
  
After another moment's serious deliberation, Snape decided that the child would most likely be fine with Poppy for ½ hour, and if anything major happened he was basically useless at healing spells anyhow. The dark voice in his mind reminded him of how he could have killed the child last night, and how all of this might be his fault. "Fine then. I'll be back briefly." With a last look at Cassandra, he swept from the room.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Indeed, during the next 24 hours, during which Snape again spent the night in a chair, this time splitting his attentions between Cassandra, a stack of Ars Alchema which had appeared while he was gone, and reading the lists on the sides of the Muggle drug bottles. His inner stress levels were growing at the lack of movement or change in the girl's state, certain that regardless of what happened, he was entirely to blame. The sun rose, tea appeared, the oxygen continued to hiss, Madame Pomfrey continued to run checks over the child hourly, and more chemicals were administered via the intravenous bottle. He was once again contemplating an escape from his infirmary hell, although overnight three Hufflepuffs had been coerced into eating some Weasley creation and were suffering various side effects, taking up much of Poppy's time. He made a mental note to deal with them at a later date, and decided that his personal time would quite simply have to wait until later.  
  
As he compared the latest improvements to the Petrification Potion to his personal notes and opinions on the matter, the hairs on the back of his neck went up, and knew he was being watched. Cautiously placing the magazine down, expecting Madame Pomfrey to have come in when he wasn't looking, he was shocked to see his young charge looking towards him. A momentary panic overcame him, and he restrained himself from bolting for the Medi-witch. His well-known sense of logic quickly returned, and he smiled painfully at the young girl, trying to hide the fear and obvious concern on his features.  
  
"Hello Cassandra. How are you feeling?"  
  
She furrowed her brow, seemingly trying to either understand the question or to see him clearly, then gave up the effort and closed her eyes. Snape thought that perhaps she had lost consciousness again, and fear claimed him at the thought that perhaps the child had neither recognized him nor the question. He openly sighed as relief coursed through him when she spoke.  
  
"Tired." Her voice had a rough quality to it, and the word was slow and slightly slurred. "Confused."  
  
The room was silent for a moment, and as the Potions Master tried to determine the best course of action and what to say next, the girl took a deep breath and spoke again.  
  
"Professor Snape?" The words rang with uncertainty.  
  
"Yes Cassandra, I'm here. You're in the infirmary. Would you like a drink of water?"  
  
There was another pause, and then a nod. He conjured a glass with a straw, and the pitcher of ice water which permanently graced the room rose to fill it. Leaning across the bed, he gently placed the straw to her lips.  
  
"Just a bit, or you'll make yourself ill." He cautioned.  
  
She took two sips and then shook her head. As the glass was put aside she opened her eyes, squinting unsuccessfully to focus. "Where am I? What happened? I don't feel very well" Attempting to sit upright, the room tilted and her eyes rolled back and waves of nausea overtook her. Panicking, Severus called out for Madame Pomfrey and placed a reassuring hand over the girl's hair, stroking it. "I think you should try to lay still, Cassie." He spoke quietly. "You have had quite the weekend. Do you remember anything at all?"  
  
Wringing her hands together, she replied. "I remember Potions class." Suddenly her eyes snapped open and a wild fearful look came over her. "Please, please forgive me for running out of class, I am so sorry . I didn't mean to do anything wrong." Her eyes darkened in shame as she tried feebly to sit up again. Snape restrained her this time, wondering what the hell was taking that blasted Medi-witch so frikking long.  
  
"I don't think it is wise of you to get up just yet. I am anything but angry with you Cassandra. If there is any emotion right now, I am relieved and grateful to see you awake, and alive. You gave us one hell of a scare last two nights, and the Headmaster and I have been gravely concerned about you."  
  
"Two nights? I'm sure I am fine. It's was just another headache.. Two nights? I have to.. back to my schoolwork... Essays.. ." confusion found its way back into her voice, and Snape regretted having blurted out so much information. At that moment the Medi-witch DID choose to arrive, and upon hearing Cassandra speaking she shooed an indignant Severus out of the room to run more in-depth health checks and administer the medications harassment free.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
While Cassandra was being fussed over, Severus returned to his haven in the dungeons, cleaning up, downing a quick glass of fire-whiskey, and collecting his teaching notes for the next day. By the time he had returned to the infirmary, Poppy informed him that Cassandra's blood pressure had risen too rapidly, and she was once again in a drug induced stupor. "Keeping her calm is a priority Severus: it will be far too easy to trigger another fit right now. If she asks you any questions, just ignore them. And call for me the minute she awakens again."  
  
Rolling his eyes once she had left, He re-evaluated the situation. Yes, he had noted how easily confused and flustered the child had been. He was so relieved that she had any mental capacities that he had expected too much from her in the form of explanations, he was sure. He would not make that mistake again. He bent over his lesson plans and chastised himself for being so thoughtless. It was many hours before she awoke again, and his first opportunity for a real conversation came two days later. His lessons were being covered by Professor Sinistra, Albus recognizing that it would be sure disaster to force him to attempt to teach under the circumstances. Their first coherent interaction did not go at all the way that Severus had expected it.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Having caught up a bit on his sleep, Severus had returned to his habits of awakening well before the sun rose. The ward was completely silent, Cassandra being the only charge once again, and he was glad that even Madame Pomfrey slept at this time of morning. While sipping his first morning cup of tea, Cassandra began to stir and opened her eyes, which were clear for the first time since Friday.  
  
"Professor, sir." She spoke slowly, although her words were clear and distinct again, no longer muddied.  
  
"Good Morning Cassandra. Would you care for some water?" he replied softly, trying to be very quiet and very careful in his words. Normally he chose words which were notoriously inflammatory, trying to create the biggest reaction possible. This was indeed a challenge to him to work opposite of his nature.  
  
"I'd really like some tea please. It smells wonderful." She slowly made to sit up and Severus had his hand on her elbow, helping her before anything could happen.  
  
She looked shocked at this, and pulled away momentarily with a quick "I'm fine!"  
  
"No, you're not FINE!" He inadvertently spat back at her, once again instantly regretting his actions. Although he didn't let go, Severus was shocked by her strong independent reaction and it showed on his features. He fought back anger at the girl's apparent lack of concern. She just about died, for Merlins sake! Seeing this Cassandra went still, and apologized immediately. He held the glass of water as she took a few sips and then sat back down.  
  
"I'm sorry, sorry sir.I . I am not used to accepting help in any form. It is not in my nature and not how I was raised to be. I generally deal with all of my problems on my own, however." Her voice held a tinge of fear, and she was unable to look at him. A tear threatened her as she finished her statement. "When I think about it, the last couple of weeks have been." A pained expression came onto her face "rather a challenge." She finished lamely.  
  
Severus' mind was spinning in overtime. 'Look at the poor wretch; a mere child got my gourd! How completely pathetic you old miserable sod.' Seeing how difficult it was for the girl to admit illness she obviously compared requiring medical attention to admitting defeat . Why didn't he ever think before he spoke?? First he nearly killed her with his potion (although Dumbledore swore up and down that there was no link, a gnawing suspicion at the back of Snape's mind begged to differ) and now he snaps at her the first time she attempts to speak. Relaxing his jaw, the Potion's Master took a deep breath and decided on a different approach.  
  
"How long have you been suffering from Migraines?" He asked quietly, while mixing her a weak cup of milk tea with sugar.  
  
She eyed him closely as he handed her the drink, then began to speak. "Since I was seven. At first I didn't know what was happening, and they weren't that bad, but they have gotten progressively worse over the years, lasting longer each time. I came here once before in my first year, and her charms and lotions eased it slightly, but really to no effect. I think maybe she thought I had a normal headache or that I wanted to ditch classes." Snape nodded inwardly. "That summer I went to a Muggle doctor with my Mother, and he prescribed Painkillers which were highly effective, though they knocked me out. I have a steady prescription, but after mother..." her voice trailed off again, "but I ran out of those and I couldn't get a refill, so I just tried to ignore it and continue on with schoolwork."  
  
Snape was shocked at how matter-of-factly the girl spoke of this, remembering the huddled mess of soggy robes he had found in the Prefects Bathroom that first night. He also made a mental note to find out what Muggle drugs worked so very well with Migraine. If he could stock up, it would be mutually beneficial. Coming back form his reverie, he saw the girl was studying him closely over her cup of tea.  
  
"You found me, didn't you? When I went up to the bathrooms? I went there so that the others in my dorm could get some sleep. I couldn't stop crying."  
  
Snape nodded the waited for her to continue. She was silent for a few minutes, obviously working hard to piece together what had happened.  
  
"It's hazy, but I think you got me a towel. and walking in the hall. I wonder why everything is so slow when I think. It's such hard work right now." She mused, frustration tingeing her voice. The excitement he had felt at Cassandra's recovery began to dwindle as a concerned look grew on Snape's face. The girl continued on "when I go there, no one can hear me cry. I don't disturb anyone that way. Sometimes the water soothes the pain a little. rhythmical." She looked as if there was more to say, something she couldn't explain, and looked at him hopelessly at a loss. "It's never put me in the hospital before."  
  
"I understand. Next time, find your way to me. I will be of more use than the shower, I guarantee you that. Do not worry about disturbing me. as Head of House I am available for all the needs of my students, all the time... You should not have had to suffer as you did." He looked at her with piercing eyes, searching her mind, trying to discern how much damage had been done.  
  
"Cassandra, I have to ask you this. It was more than your headache that prompted me to bring you up here to Madam Pomfrey. Do you have any other health problems we should know of?"  
  
Her face darkened, and placing her empty teacup on the bedside table she rolled over, facing away from him. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm feeling very tired, and would like to get some more sleep."  
  
"Cassandra." He started, uncertain whether this was the truth or if perhaps she just didn't want to answer him. The sullen form did not respond. Sighing, he rose from the chair and went to leave to talk to the Medi- witch. With a look back, he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
She came bustling out from the supply room, seemingly pleased to see him. "Oh, Professor Snape! Is Cassandra awake yet? Or should I go and watch over her?" She queried.  
  
"She is indeed awake, and we spoke for a while. However, she said she is still not feeling well, and wanted to see you." He ground the last few words out of his mouth, certain that if he relayed the entire truth of the conversation, the Medi-Witch would be annoyed that her charge was potentially upset.  
  
"Thank you Severus, I need to run some checks on her now. Could you please let Albus know that the girl is up? I'll speak to you when I am done." With that, she shut the door into the private room, leaving him standing in the infirmary. Casting a scowl at the closed door, Snape stalked over to the window. He was not pleased to be left out of any conversation being held in the other room. 


	6. Remembrance

Walking over to the fireplace, he sprinkled some power from the urn on the mantle, and popped his head in. Momentarily, Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fire and into the infirmary. Professor Snape filled him in on the morning's talk, and they were discussing this when Madam Pomfrey came over to talk quietly with them.  
  
"She is still very tired, and weak. She's drinking a bit, which is good, however I don't think we should allow her to eat yet, as it could make her very ill. That is, if she is even willing to eat. Her blood pressure is still very low, and I need to talk to you both about what to do for preventative medications for her seizures. The information I read stated that once the child has their first onset, they need to be medicated for life."  
  
Snape shuddered involuntarily, vivid images of the ordeal flashing across his mind. "I wonder what it is like for her when it happens." He wondered aloud "It looked so extremely painful"  
  
"I have no idea. She is resting again Severus, but when she is a little more coherent, you should try and chat with her a bit more. She seemed really surprised when I told her that you had stayed with her all night long and throughout the week. She's still a little confused, and thinking slowly from the Phenobarb and Valium, but other than that there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage, thank Merlin!" Madame Pomfrey happily filled them in.  
  
"Well, in that case, I am going to my chambers for a bit, to get tidied up. I will return shortly." With a nod, Snape swept out of the room, trying desperately to hide his extreme relief at Poppy's information on the drugs causing Cassandra's changed speech and thought patterns. It would not bode well should either of them see the overly bright state of his eyes at this moment.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore "He's taking this all very personally, don't you think Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore looked down the hall, watching the dark figure retreat. "I believe that the affairs of his students are a personal matter, don't you Poppy? Thank you for your invaluable work this week - that was a difficult situation and the child is recovering nicely" He smiled.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. I felt inept and useless for most of the events, I am afraid." Poppy looked down. "I thought we were going to lose her, and I have yet to lose a student in all my years of this calling."  
  
Placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder, Dumbledore thanked her again and then left the room, saying "Please continue to watch her closely, Poppy - she'll be in your keep for a while more."  
  
Snape was relieved to get out of the sterility of the hospital wing, vowing to spend the remainder of the day in his chambers to rest a bit. Each of the past nights had been as tiring as the many he'd spent acting at the Death Eater Meetings, and he was not only exhausted but confused as well. Now the imminent danger appeared to be over, his mind rolled back to the lack of weight and general health of the child. 'What the hell is wrong with the girl' he mused to himself 'and what the hell is wrong with me not to have noticed?'  
  
Flicking his wand angrily at the stone wall ahead of him, it shifted and changed into the arched door that led to his private quarters. Passing through the living area, he moved into his bedroom, throwing his robes onto the bed, and continued into the bathroom. He desperately wanted to take a shower, have another cup of tea, and sit undisturbed for a bit. Standing under the hot blast of water, he closed his eyes, supporting his head on the cold stone wall. Images came unbidden, and suddenly he was 20 years younger, in one of his most difficult periods at Hogwarts.  
  
Hiding in an alcove off one of the lesser used staircases he hid, curled into a ball head between knees. The pressure had been building all day, and had reached a fever pitch. Raking his nails through his thick black hair, he held his breath, wondering if he could die by sheer willpower alone. It would be so much kinder, so much kinder than this. He couldn't see clearly, hadn't been able to all day and the world kept tilting at nauseating angles. Every breath he took roared through his skull like a bludger, crippling him even further. His right arm had ceased working properly hours ago, and his leg wasn't much better. It seemed an eternity that the pain had been there, and after struggling through exams all day, his ability to fight had waned. 'Just kill me' he moaned to himself. 'Gods know I don't have the strength to do it myself right now.' Head reeling, he groaned as slammed his forehead into the stone wall and blacked out.  
  
Reaching for the soap, Snape shuddered at the recollection of his first ever true migraine episode. It had been a blessing that Dumbledore had found him there that night. Glancing at the multitudes of barely perceptible hair-thin scars on his arms, Snape shook his head, grateful that he had come up with a better method of pain release in his 6th year. Had he kept on with the other behavior, he probably would have wound up killing himself in a fit, and then what? Yet, on occasion after a particularly Cruciatus filled evening with Voldemort, he had been tempted to try it again, it was really such a release, watching the red lines appear.lifting him so far away from the pain of his body and his heart.  
  
Drying off, he quickly did up the rows of buttons on the sleeves of his robes, disgusted at himself for even thinking of it. As he looked into the mirror, Snape reached over to the bottle of hair lotion on the counter, pouring an ample amount into his hands. Rubbing them briskly together, he ran his hands through his hair, sculpting it back off his face. Ever since he had snuck into a Muggle movie theater with his friend when they were 12 he had styled his hair this way. It had been a great show - popular guys with the fast cars.street racing. Stopping for a moment, he tried to think about the title of the movie. some kind of lubricant, as he remembered, brow furrowed. No matter. He remembered how they did their hair (It looked so slick), and that was the point. Coifed enough, he went into his study, and sat down on a leather chair facing the empty hearth as a cup of tea materialized beside him. Lost in thought, Snape sat back into the chair and closed his eyes. 


	7. Coming Down the World Turned Over

For all those who have shown such kindness as to post a review or a response to my piece, I am grateful. To those who believe they have "figured it all out" a warning…. The snitch never moves in a predictable manner! Ha-Ha…. I am having so much fun with this. And of course, my usual disclaimer: JK Rowling is a God, I only own the troublesome Cassandra Caliga…. There is no financial point to all this, I am simply a Harry Potter fan in love with a Slytherin Man!  
  
When Cassandra became aware again later that day, the first thing she noticed was the pain in her head was gone. The second thing she noticed was that the rest of her body was aching. She felt warm, and relaxed into the bed, waiting for the fuzziness in her head to clear. Taking a deep breath, she remembered with a shock that she was not in her dorm, and that something strange had happened last night.  
  
Trying to recall exactly what had happened was proving to be a trying endeavor, as images and ideas kept surfacing and disappearing in her mind, and her thoughts seemed to be floating along all on their own. In fact, she felt as if she were floating along, although she knew there was a bed underneath her. What had happened in reality? There had been the fiasco in Potions class - or had that been a nightmare? That whole afternoon had indeed felt like a horrible dream… The weakness, spilling her ingredients, Snape coming over and looking, of all things concerned. Snape concerned about her? That could never have happened in reality. She found it impossible to believe that Snape was ever concerned about anything other than showing up Neville Longbottom…. However, more images floated up… she had gone to the showers, but how did she get from the shower to her bed? A pained memory of torch-lit halls and a hand holding her up surfaced, and then was replaced by…. Nothing. Who had helped her? Was any of it real? Memories came in and out of focus, and suddenly her mother appeared in front of her, reminding Cassandra to get her Charms homework done… and then Professor Snape was in front of her, congratulating her placement into Slytherin House in her 1st year ... Had anything in her life really happened? Thinking was becoming increasingly hard to do, as there was a nagging voice in the background trying to get her attention.  
  
This particular sound did not come in and out in waves, as had all the other dreams and memories - the voice was consistently calling her name, but it seemed to shudder and quake in a muted volume. Swallowing hard, Cassandra pried one eye open to realize that the voice calling her had NOT been an illusion… A heavyset witch with a hat was leaning over her bed. She had a menacing look about her, and Cassandra recoiled in fear, pulling back into her pillow.  
  
Trying to force the words out, Cassandra struggled to speak.  
  
"Leave me alone! I have done nothing!" Her words echoed strangely in her head.  
  
The witch reached over towards her face, glaring down at her.  
  
Panicking, Cassandra tried to get up to run, feeling nailed to the sheets, invisible straps holding her down. She sat up, fighting the invisible bindings, and the room and the witch spun furiously around her, and she fell back and blacked out.  
  
"Oh my dear Mother of Merlin!" Poppy spoke sharply. " She's started having a reaction to the combination of Muggle medicine and Snape's Potion…." Clucking her tongue, Poppy went to call upon the Headmaster and The Head of Slytherin House. Sprinkling Floo Powder into the fireplace, she called out clearly.  
  
"Dumbledore! Snape! You are needed immediately in the infirmary!"  
  
The wizened head of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace, telling her that he would be there in a moment. There was no response from Snape. Sighing, she flicked more powder in, and called louder this time.  
  
"Severus Snape! I need you immediately in the infirmary!"  
  
There was a rustling of sheets as Cassie began to thrash in her bed again. Terrified, Poppy ran over to get some more anti-convulsant, but then halted. This was different from last night. The child seemed to be having a nightmare, as she had earlier, moaning and flopping about in her bed, followed by sharp exclamations that could not be made out.  
  
"Poor dear heart " the witch cooed, and waited for the other two to arrive.  
  
Severus sat up sharply as a voice shouted at him from within his own chambers.  
  
"Who is it, and what do you want?" he looked furiously about, angry with the intruder.  
  
"Severus Snape! " the voice came again, as he spun around to realize that his fire had magically lit. Slightly embarrassed at having missed the obvious, Snape rose quickly and left the dungeons to head up to the infirmary. Boots clicking on the stone floors, he practically leaped the stairs two at a time, much to the astonishment of the students who were walking through the halls on their day off. Sending those who looked too long a melting glare, he reached the infirmary in record time.  
  
Rushing in, he collided with Dumbledore and offered a perfunctory apology.  
  
"Well, what is it Poppy? " He asked impatiently.  
  
"She's having a reaction to the combination of chemicals in her system, and I want your advice before I proceed with anything. You would know better than I how the Muggle drugs would work with your potion. Come and see what's happening…" she continued to fill him in on the girl's strange behavior as Dumbledore opened the door to let them in.  
  
Cassandra was lying much as she had been left, only a hard sweat had appeared on her brow, and she had a high color to her cheeks. Snape strode over and laid his hand on her cheek.  
  
"She's burning up! You said she had been having some kind of nightmares, and thought you were going to harm her?"  
  
Poppy reconfirmed her story.  
  
" I believe…" Snape frowned, and then took the girls pulse. " I believe that the Morphine mixing with the Valium has created a chemical 'high', and she is in the midst of coming down from it. If that is the case, and her breathing and heart rate seem relatively normal, the best thing we can do is simply to have me keep a close eye on her." The look on his face challenged the witch to disagree with him. " I find it strange, " he noted to himself " that she appeared so coherent this morning with me."  
  
Nodding, Dumbledore agreed, and asked " Do you need me to arrange for the house-elves to send you up some food, Severus? Perhaps a cup of tea?"  
  
"That would be fine." Came the curt reply, and then, as an afterthought " Thanks."  
  
Snape assumed the same position he had the night before, on the edge of the big leather chair beside the bed. He was stiff, sitting on the edge of the seat, as if about to spring up for something.  
  
"Poppy, please continue to keep me apprised of the situation. I am going to go and return to some other duties. There is still the usual amount of management here at the castle, sick students or not."  
  
With that, Dumbledore flashed Snape a smile " She will be alright soon, I guarantee it, " and left the room.  
  
Sighing, Snape returned to his vigil, placing a mild restraining spell on the agitated figure in front of him.  
  
"Forgive me for what I have done to you, Cassandra… I did not know."  
  
Bowing his head, Snape placed a hand over his eyes, and a thousand curses upon his soul. The other hand reached over and took hers.  
  
Cassandra was lost in the swirling mists surrounding her mind, going in and out of semi-consciousness. She heard someone apologizing. Shouldn't it have been her? She felt someone grab her hand, and went to recoil, but found that her body would not respond. With a start, her eyes jerked open for a moment as her legs flailed about of their own volition. Unseeing, she tossed her head around wildly as her teeth gnashed and ground. The chemicals coursing through her bloodstream had began to dissipate, leaving behind… nothing but unease. Shaking hard, muscles twitching of their own accord, Cassandra slipped back into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Snape 's head snapped up as the girl's hand nearly crushed his. She was staring at him, as if looking through him. He gently squeezed her hand back, biting his lip at the burst of pain it had caused him, and mummer for the girl to quiet down. Grateful of the restraining spell, Snape brushed the girls hair off her sweat soaked brow and settled back into his chair. Soon the wicked side effects would be over. He was looking forward to that, as he knew Opiates were highly addictive and did strange things to the mind and body. He never understood Muggle drug use, and watching the child's fitful movements, he believed he never would. Waiting for the girl's breathing to settle, it seemed like a long time since he had gone to Dumbledore's office the night before.  
  
He settled back into the creaky chair, uncrossing his legs to loosen his muscles. A New thought entered his mind. What if he were to brew a potion that could undo the coming-down jitters of the medications. Clearly, he wouldn't be able to do that for this particular situation, but what about for the future. Snape could imagine many unscrupulous Muggles and Wizards who would pay plenty for such a thing. Mind whirling, he waited for the child to awaken properly, so he could go to his lab and get to work. So intense were his dreams of new-found glory that he did not notice that Cassandra's breathing had normalized, and she was returning to her usual coloring. 


	8. Stained

VIII

Eight Chapters and I get the feeling that I am no where near close to the end……Wow!! Thanks to all reviews, I appreciate them J 

My characters have taken over my story.... I am no longer in control of their destiny, so anything goes here guys (Except for Slash, as there is NO WAY IN HELL that Snape is Bi or Gay!!! Now, Serius and Remus on the other hand…) and of course, my usual disclaimer: JK Rowling is a God, I only own the troublesome Cassandra Caliga…. There is no financial point to all this, I am simply a Harry Potter fan in love with a Slytherin Man!

When she awoke the next morning, Cassandra felt decidedly better. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, peering over towards the window where the light was shining through, glaring off the sparkling clean stone floors. Her stomach rumbled at her angrily, and she wondered at that, as she had learned to ignore her body's cries for food over the last few months. It was a glorious feeling, being so in control of something, anything in your life. There was not much else she could have any say in now, and the discomfort she felt at this was palpable. Looking around, she was shocked to see that in a large lounge in the corner, Professor Snape sleeping, head in the crook of his arm. She looked on wondering, worried for a moment that he was sick. _Stupid git, of course he's not sick…he's here because of you! You probably scared the shit out of everyone with your disappearing acts to the washrooms, and then…. Suddenly the events of last night came flooding back, overwhelming her. _Choking back a sob, shecovered her face in her hands biting her lip to stifle the noise. _Get with the program, Caliga - show no weakness. Remember what your mother always said. If they find weakness within you, they will use it against you. _Steeling herself, she quelled her emotions. One question still niggled at her though. She remembered Snape taking her down to his chambers, and then passing out. Then she was in the infirmary, and something very strange had happened. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was all so strange. 

"Cassandra!" A voice spoke out, and Madame Pomfrey was at her bedside. Lost in her thoughts, the girl had not noticed the witch coming in.

"How are you feeling, dear? " the concern in the Witch's voice was noticeable, and Cassandra stiffened.

"Quite fine, thank - you. I would like to know what happened, and then I would like to leave and go back to my dorm. I have schoolwork due for tomorrow." Suddenly haughty, chin out, Cassandra was going to admit nothing to anyone. Of course, she was fine. She always was. Just that. Fine. Under any circumstances.

Eyeing her cautiously, Madame Pomfrey went on, checking the tubing that went into Cassandra's arm, looking her over closely, checking pulse and waving her wand to get her temperature. Frowning slightly, the witch asked again " Are you sure that you are feeling fine? Your blood pressure is a little low, as is your heart rate. You are not dizzy, or nauseated?"

"As I said before" Letting a sharp edge come into her voice, eyes glittering " I am quite fine, thank-you. Lying is not one of my character traits." Cassandra snapped back.

"Neither, apparently, is honesty." a silky smooth voice cut into the conversation. Snape was now, clearly, awake, and looking down at her with a strangely, unlike his usual scorn. Was it, pity, concern, and a glimmer of pride? Cassandra was unsure as to what to think of all this, and for a moment a wave or uncertainty washed over her. Then, getting her emotions leashed again, she scowled up at the witch.

" I. Am. Quite. Fine. Nothing a little sleep wouldn't fix. I wish to leave."

Madame Pomfrey stepped back, unnerved, then spoke in an oddly cold voice. 

"Severus, perhaps you would feel more, _comfortable_, speaking with Miss Caliga about the matters of last night. I have more appreciative patients waiting for me in the other room who need my assistance. " 

She left the room without another word. Cassandra felt a momentary pang of guilt; the witch had been very kind to her. Damn being so distant and aloof. Damn genetics, Damn her upbringing. Damn it all.

Snape was looking hard at her, and she didn't have the nerve to look into his face just yet. He had a way of making her feel stripped, as if her soul was at his disposal, to be read through like a cheap novel and then tossed upon a shelf for pondering at a later time. The last thing she needed was for him to know her weaknesses, that she felt pain, the horror that haunted her. He was her Professor and Head of House for Merlin's sake! She wanted respect, not pity. Understanding was not high on the priority list either. Let me be. 

" A charming performance, Cassandra. Most impressive." His cutting comment outraged her, and for a moment she literally saw black, imaging a thousand curses which could be placed, knowing full well it would never happen as she was now in Snape's _debt. _Of all the terrible things that could happen, she now _owed him one. A big one. _Still fighting, she felt the irresistible power of him willing her to look up at him towering over her. The urge to resist was strong, but the force he exerted was overwhelming. _How can he do that without touching me? _She wondered. _I've heard of magnetism, but this is a whole new level. _Then _I wish I had that kind of power. Some magic within, that is._ Glowering, caught somewhere between rage and shame, she looked Snape directly in the eye.

"That is better." He sat down in the chair beside the bed. " Now we can begin to discuss the matter at hand."

Appreciating his cold, clipped tone so much more than the slightly hysterical medi-witch's, Cassandra relaxed her body back into her pillows, feeling exhausted by the mental battle that had just occurred. Her mind, however, was still on guard, edgy and reactive. _Just try to catch me, _she thought furiously. 

Snape raised his left eyebrow at her, and a realization burned through her skull. _Damn it! He fucking well knew what I was thinking._ Feeling momentarily outdone, she focussed on clearing her mind completely. Sensing this, the tall dark man beside her bed began to speak.

" At some point you will have to thank Madame Pomfrey, and apologize." Cassandra rose to object, but the look on Snape's face changed her mind. He continued "However, I am not here to give you a good manners lesson. I need to know a few things, and I will start with what happened the other night. Do you remember me taking you down to my chambers?"

"Yes. " she replied honestly. _That part she did remember. "_You gave me something to take away the pain, and then I fell asleep. I could feel someone carrying me through the halls. Was that you?" she asked suddenly, unable to remember.

"Yes. Is that all you can think of, Miss Caliga?"

"No. There is some more. It's just very disjointed, and I find that disturbing. " Her voice quavered for a moment, and she cursed herself inwardly for her weakness. " I remember you putting me down on the bed in the infirmary, and yelling for Pomfrey. Then you both left the room, and I was falling asleep, and suddenly, the fireworks started. Then I was gone. I disappeared."

"What fireworks, Cassandra? What do you mean?" I frown crossed his face as he remembered her whispering " I disappear" before her second seizure had began.

"As I said, I saw the fireworks and then I was gone. I couldn't see anything or feel anything after that, I could just hear everyone speaking..."her voice trailed off, and an expression of panic came over her face as she remembered the conversation she had heard. " What the hell happened to me, Professor?"

Uncharacteristically, Snape reached over and took her hand. Cassandra was so shocked by this she did not even think to pull back; she just looked searchingly into his face.

"So then, this has never happened to you before, Cassandra?" he asked quietly.

__

He used my first name… how odd. Maybe he's going to tell me I am dying… her thoughts trailed off and she found her voice " Never."

Snape sighed and quietly began explaining what had occurred, the treatment, and all the concerns that he and HeadMaster Dumbledore had for her. As he did so, he was watching very closely for signs of another episode. Stress could be a trigger, he had been told, and the last thing he wanted was to set off another neural storm inside the girl's head. She still looked very wan and weak, even with all the care. And those eyes… they looked almost tortured. Currently they were unnaturally bright, and the girl was fighting hard to maintain her composure. Why not cry youngster? Why not let it out and move on. Something inside of him snickered. Why not indeed, Hippocrates? Indeed. When Snape began to explain about the daily medications, he got his first real reaction from the girl.

"Never!" She snarled. " I will not be reliant on something like that for the rest of my life. I am far stronger than that! This will pass, just like the migraines eventually do."

Snape was not entirely surprised by her reaction. " Not comfortable with having to rely on anything, are you? Let me tell you " His tone changed slightly for the first time in their conversation. " There is no discussion about this. You are still a child, you are currently under my care and custody, and this is how it shall be. IF you choose, I can be your best support and ally. However, if you choose otherwise…. I can make your life a living hell."

Rather than looking shocked, as he expected the girl looked rather, well, relieved of all things. She even smirked.

"No one in my life has ever had the guts to actually _tell_ me what to do." She said sardonically " about bloody time someone stood up to me. Do you know what it is like to be 5 years old and rule your life? Having adults cower before you, and not knowing why? My mother was terrified of me, and guilty as all get all about my not having a father. Not exactly a comforting feeling, I assure you of that." She paused for a moment " and in regards to the living hell you spoke of, I believe I am already there."

With that, tears sprang from her eyes for the first time in years, and she turned away from Snape, hiding her face in her hands.

"Merlin's hat!" Snape swore under his breath. This was most unexpected, and he was not sure what to say to the crumbling figure in front of him. Think, man, think! What would Dumbledore say? Probably something profound, and profundity was not in Snape's mental make-up. 

" There Cassandra. You will make it through this. You have survived worse." With that. He stood up, walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down beside her. Her body was now racked with sobs, and the pain and hurt of many years was coming out in a torrent. As he sat, she reached over and wrapped her fingers into his robes. Startled, he wrapped a protective arm around her frail body and let her sorrow rain down upon him. 


	9. Blood

IX  
  
Well, apparently I am on a bit of a role. MY real life work is falling away as Cassandra and Snape take over. Once again, only Miss Caliga is mine ( lucky, lucky me!!!) and the rest belong to beloved JK Rowling. I am once again, simply a Harry Potter Fan in love with a Slytherin Man!!  
  
"Well, there is still the matter of her nearly starving herself to death, Severus" Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth, then continued " Poppy said she hadn't seen anything that bad before, not even Potter."  
  
Snape felt an involuntary twitch in his left nostril at the mention of Harry Potter, and then remembered all the hideous things he had been informed of over the last year about how the boy was treated by his family. 'Old habits die hard' he thought, shaking his head, ' and so do gut reflexes.' It was not the boy's fault, after all, that his father had been such a prick to me in school.' It was a moment longer before the brooding man replied.  
  
"Indeed. I believe that by finally breaking her silence, and knowing how closely, I am watching over her, that the problem will not resurface. Her need to be in full control took over when she came to school and found she didn't run the show. On the other hand, a large part of her very much wanted a responsible adult to parent her. In her home, it is my understanding that she was much more the matriarch than her mother was. " He ran a hand through his sleek raven hair and  
  
Continued, pacing in front of the desk.  
  
"She was much relieved after our talk on Sunday. However, I am still very concerned about her having another 'episode'. How are we to know that she has been given the right type and amount of medication? In potions, such things are learned through trial and error, and I do not wish to risk an error with Miss Caliga. We have already had a close enough call as it is."  
  
"There is no chance of success without the risk of failure, Severus… You of all people should be well aware of that." Came Dumbledore's answer. " That said, I also share your concerns, and certain, er, safeguards were placed on the child before she returned to her dorm. I also do not wish to have her harmed."  
  
Snape looked up from under the dark curtain of hair over his face.  
  
"But of course. Cushioning charms, and the like I would suppose?" He queried. " How do we protect her from herself? I have an inkling that her actually taking her medications is not going to last for too long, and the idea of having to baby-sit the girl is abhorrent. I can only do so much, Albus, with all of my … duties." With that, Snape involuntarily held his left arm in his right hand.  
  
"Of that I am aware, Severus. You go far beyond what anyone would ever expect of any wizard, have your Head of House duties, Potions class work and the task of protecting Potter on your hands as well. Yet, I have my doubts as to how I would go about getting you to NOT be involved in Miss Caliga."  
  
Nodding, Snape strode across the office and sat down.  
  
"There is something about her, Albus, I cannot describe. There is something there. I realized when I found her in the showers and picked her up. An energy connection of some sort. Like a spark, we connected instantly. Again in the infirmary… she felt like she was, like she was.." his voice trailed off.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, but remained silent. This was indeed strange that Snape would feel this about anyone, let alone a student… let alone a female student of all things. He usually shied away from them at all costs. Looking over at Snape, he asked  
  
"Like she was?"  
  
Snape eyes looked stricken as he answered.  
  
"Blood." 


	10. Purge

Ten  
  
Life returned to normal relatively quickly over the next week. Cassandra resumed her residence in the dorm and classes, and Snape had already dealt with any uncomfortable questions about her absence by telling the Slytherin's that she had been in the infirmary recovering from a particularly nasty hex placed upon her by a Gryffindor. Threats of vengeance and counter-curses were heavy in the air. Thus Snape's announcement in Potions that week was a surprise for all involved.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has requested that in the spirit of School unity over house loyalty, we will be doing a group project for our year-end marks. "  
  
Snape stood glowering at them all as a ripple of disgust and displeasure ran through the crowd. Clearing his throat, he continued on.  
  
" In order to prevent unnecessary chaos and upset, I have gone to the Liberty of arranging your groups for you. I will not acknowledge any petty attempts to change groups or switch places, under any circumstances." His voice sounded venomous. "So don't waste my valuable time. "  
  
At that point, no one in the room felt that would be a problem.  
  
"As I said earlier, you will be split into groups of 4, two from each house. You will each be assigned to a incurable Muggle illness, and your project is to conjure a potion which will not only allay the symptoms, but to try and come up with a cure for the malady. Those groups who achieve this will be excused from all OWLS and NEWTS in Potions for the remainder of their school career. " Smirking, he glanced around at the all " but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."  
  
A resentful silence met the last comment, and the whole room was waiting on edge, wondering which of their enemies they would be paired up with.  
  
"The groups will go as follows:" Snape picked up a parchment  
  
"Group 1 - Cancer"  
  
"Parkinson"  
  
"Bludstrode"  
  
"Weasley"  
  
"Longbottom"  
  
There was a loud slap as Ron Weasley cracked the palm of his hand onto his forehead. Cassandra looked over with some mild amusement. Obviously the red headed fellow was not impressed with his group. She could see Harry Potter reach over and clap him on the shoulder, muttering " It's only in one class, after all".  
  
Sneering, Snape continued on down the list  
  
"Group 2 - Epilepsy"  
  
Cassandra felt herself blush involuntarily, and was glad that the Professors glance did not fall on her. Gods help her should anyone know her embarrassing weakness.  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"Caliga"  
  
"Potter"  
  
"Granger"  
  
Cassandra thought it looked like Snape had indeed spent much time devising these groups. Pitting arch enemy with their nemesis, the air was heavy with tension. She wondered if he had even gotten any sleep last night? Or, was he so gleeful at the prospect of watching the melee that was certain to ensue after the announcement that he waited with baited breath? For her part, she was not looking forward to many hours of dodging ill aimed hexes between Malfoy and Potter. She had nothing against either of them ,in fact she secretly fancied Malfoy's platinum looks, and word in the common room amongst the girls was that Potter was sweet. No one would dare say it out loud, mind you. In fact, this group would really be quite easy as Hermione Granger would most likely to 90% of the work for them. Had Cassandra only known how far off her muses were as to Snape's motive in selecting her group, she would have been more concerned. The first group he had formed had been hers, in that Snape preferred to have all his more troublesome charges in one group, so as to easily keep an eye on them all. He had felt that they would be safe in Granger's trustworthy and rule-abiding hands, keeping them in line for at least two hours per week, giving him some valuable free time.  
  
Fiddling around with her quill and parchment, and thinking about the little red pills concealed in her bookbag, one of which she had to take directly after class. Those pills separated her like a brick wall from the rest of the school. She wished she could toss them in the lake, but Dumbledore and Snape had made it clear the risk in not obeying them. Cassandra did not fancy dropping off the edge of a moving staircase, nor off the narrow handle of her broom. Looking up, Cassandra saw Snape eyeing her closely. Looking back at him, their eyes connected for just a moment, not long enough for her to read his mood clearly. They were interrupted by and angry gurgling noise, which was quickly becoming a snide roar of outrage. Draco Malfoy looked to kill. The usually pale blonde boy had gone an unbecoming shade of puce, and was shakingly angry. Leaning over to his cronies, he was growling furiously under his breath.  
  
"What the hell was he thinking! What a complete waste of my time. Of all people, Harry Potter and Mudblood! It's bad enough we have to waste our time on something as trivial as a Mudblood illness, but…"  
  
Unfortunately for Malfoy, Snape had glided directly behind him, and currently had him by the scruff of his lavish robes, lifting him up in the air, off the bench. The whole class watched in a fascinated horror. Snape raise a hand to MALFOY???  
  
Hissing angrily, Snape spoke in a tone of bitter coldness.  
  
" May I warn you, Master Malfoy, to NEVER, EVER, speak of Muggles and Half- bloods in a derogatory manner in my dungeon? I Strongly suggest that you keep your little bigot mouth shut, or it can be arranged to have it shut for you, for good. Fifty Points from Slytherin."  
  
Dropping him like a disgusting piece of trash, Snape moved back towards the front of the class. Shocked, the students marveled at it all. They had never seen their Potions Master so irate, not even when Neville melted his cauldron and spilt the Everlasting Painful Death Potion all over the dungeon floor. They had all levitated out of class that day, leaving Snape with a horrible mess to clean up. The memory of his outrage now seemed like child's play. Malfoy was now rubbing his neck, wisely not having the guts for once to mention anything about his father or complain about House Points.  
  
"Group 3 - Tourettes Syndrome"  
  
"Goyle."  
  
"Crabbe."  
  
"Thomas."  
  
Cassandra was no longer listening to Snape listing off the names. She was so completely distracted by this sudden change in their Head of House. FIFTY POINTS? What had made him snap? And why was it that HER group of all of them got hooped with epilepsy, she groaned inwardly. Did he want the entire school to know? Somehow she doubted it, but the thoughts kept coming. She also couldn't help but feel that possibly Snape got so angry with Malfoy because she was a halfblood. She hadn't spoken to the Professor since she had left the infirmary, Though she had noticed him watching her from time to time in the Great Hall. Life had been busing since returning to classes, with focussing on her schoolwork and the nagging upset stomach she had all week.  
  
"I expect you all to work together at least 2 hours per week, and we will continue with our regular studies as well. I am available for consultations, and the dungeons will be open after school until 10 and on weekends. I expect you all to have some sort of a plan and proposal made up for next week. You are all dismissed." Shooting a final withering look at the now cowed Malfoy, Snape sat back down at his desk.  
  
"Miss Caliga. A word if you please." There was no inflection in his tone. It was a command, not a question. Feeling a twinge in the pit of her stomach, Cassandra walked to the front of the room looking down at her toes, tracing patterns in the stonework. She couldn't bear at this moment to look him in the face. Everytime their eyes connected, she felt as if she were an open book, which he could browse through and read over at his convenience. Not a comfortable feeling, in the least. Especially for one as guarded as Cassie Caliga. She had things to hide. He knew too much of her shame already.  
  
"How have you been feeling, Miss Caliga? " He asked, not unkindly.  
  
"Fine thank-you for asking sir." Came the clipped reply. Choose your words carefully, she commanded herself. Total control.  
  
"It appears that you have lost a little more weight again since your stay in the infirmary."  
  
Damn, did the man miss nothing? She had been trying to hide it under her robes. It had been so hard to choke any food down this week at all, even though she had been hungry. Breakfast was a torture, and lunch was not much better. A little juice during the day had been all she could manage, and some bread or a potato at night. Waves of nausea had been hitting her all week long. Cassandra knew full well she should have gone to Pomfrey, but after her last conversation with the medi-witch, she didn't have the nerve to go begging for help. Her stomach twisted hard, threatening to purge its contents all over the desk. Not in front of Snape, she thought miserably, wait 'til I can get to the toilets..  
  
Steeling herself, Cass looked up. " Oh, no sir - I have just been exceptionally busy trying to catch up on my school work, I don't want to fall behind anymore than I already have." A lie, but a tactful one. It appeared that he had fallen for it, albeit suspiciously.  
  
"Indeed." He replied shortly. " I do not doubt your efforts in your work, however it must not come at the expense of your health." He looked her up and down, frowning.  
  
" You are as green as a Grindylow. Are you sure that you are alright.?"  
  
She was feeling at her lowest point so far, and biting her lip hard to fight the argument her body was giving her. Stomach churning and frothing , she was barely audible as she replied.  
  
"I have to take my medication." The last word was a snarl. " May I go now sir?"  
  
Snape nodded his reply, rubbing his left temple hard.  
  
"Of Course. You know that you can come to me about anything. I am here to support you as needed."  
  
"Thank-you sir!" Bolting from the classroom, Cassandra just barely slammed the door and made it out into the corridor before she doubled over, vomiting hard. Kneeling miserably on the cold stone, Cassandra rested her sweating forehead against the cool walls. Still ineffectively dry retching, the worst seemed to be over as she looked at the mess on the floor in disgust. What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
"Reparo." Came a silky quiet voice behind her.  
  
Dizzy from the effort and unable to lift her head up, she watched in silence as the mess magically disappeared.  
  
"School work indeed. Come with me." Came the curt tone.  
  
. Clutching her burning innards, she simply sat there as hot tears came unbidden and splashed down the front of her robes. Cassandra had known it was Snape before he had even said a word, she could feel his presence. Shaking with exhaustion from the ordeal, she waited for a snide comment or one of the usual barbs that Snape always seemed to have on hand, or to be commanded to go to the infirmary . None came, however, although a supportive arm was placed around her shoulder, as the other went around her waist. Snape slowly guided her back through the dungeons into what was unmistakably Snape's private office. She blinked momentarily, impressed at the sumptuous carpets, velvet draperies and the deep leather chairs, which he was currently guiding her into. She managed to hold her stomach down to a serious of very unpleasant burps, and lay back into the corner of the chair, curling her legs in front of her.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" he asked  
  
"All week." She took a breath, which sounded more like a sigh to her ears. " It started really mildly, but it's been worse and worse. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
Looking down at the wan creature curled on his chairs, Snape shook his head. It would be so easy to give her a stomach settling potion. He walked over to the locked cabinet behind his desk, taking out a dark green vial. He stopped, recollecting the results of his last episode of " helpfulness" with this girl, and realized he did not know how it would interact with those pills she was taking. Instead, he reached behind his desk and produced a chamber pot. Walking over towards the chairs, he pointed his wand at the dark hearth and spoke.  
  
"Incendio!"  
  
The fireplace burst into a warm crackling fire, and the girl grimaced a grateful smile. She huddled back into the chair, shaking a little more. He placed the pot down beside the girls chair as she looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I keep it handy in case of a bad reaction to a potion in class. Much easier than a cleaning charm. You never know when some idiot child will decide to try their creation on themselves, getting sick in the process." He explained grimly.  
  
She looked mildly amused at this, and then grabbed her abdomen hard.  
  
"I can't give you anything for this until I speak to Pomfrey." Snape looked embarrassed.  
  
"I have to ask you, Miss Caliga… you haven't been seeing any of the boys in the school, have you?"  
  
She looked up at him, confused as to the relevance of it all, when it came to her mind about morning sickness and pregnancies. Of all the things to insinuate, how outrageous! What did he think she was, some kind of whore? Glaring back at him ,she bit her tongue when she saw that he looked genuinely concerned about her welfare.  
  
"No, sir! I am not involved with anyone."  
  
"Well, that's one less concern. I doubted it, but it was prudent that I asked. I have an anti-nauseant syrum, but I don't know how it will react with your, er, daily regiment. However, I am going to get you a calming tea to help get you feeling better. There was some advantage in having a Muggle nanny after all."  
  
Walking across his study, Snape waved his wand over a gleaming silver tea service muttering under his breath. Instantly, a hot steam appeared from the tea pot, and he poured a cup, bringing it carefully over to Cassandra.  
  
"Mint and ginger tea, with a bit of Chamomile. Very good for upsets like this." He placed the cup into her hands, and reached over to feel her forehead.  
  
Without knowing, Cassandra recoiled hard back into the chair, away from the hand. A thousand memories came flooding back, none of them cherished.  
  
"I only want to check you temperature, child! I would never raise a hand to you, or any other woman!" Sharper than he intended, Snape was gravely concerned at the girl's reaction.  
  
That was really bright, Caliga she thought remorsefully. Of course he wasn't going to touch you, what did you go and do that for? Somewhere deep within her, she knew the reflex was trained deep within her. Cursing herself a thousand times over, she was repulsed at how little she could stop herself. Octavious had taught her to be wary of any hands coming quickly to her face. ? She had been so grateful when her mother had finally dropped her wizard boyfriend for being a Death Eater. Snape reached over for a second time, and Cassandra sat stock still, holding the hot tea in her hands. His hand was cool and smooth, feeling somehow reassuring to her fevered brow. He rolled back her lower lid and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You are quite dehydrated. I am sure that you feel entirely wretched, but I would like the nausea to subside before I take you up to the infirmary." He spoke gently to her, motioning for her to try the tea. Sending him a hopeful look, Cassie took an appreciative sip of the tea. Her body lurched before she had even swallowed the first little bit.  
  
"Oh, no!" she cried out, reaching for the chamber pot just in time. Bloody lot of good that would do if I hit the Persian carpets. She doubted any kind of cleaning charm would deal with that effectively. Body racked with pain, she clutched the arm f the chair with white knuckles.  
  
"Damn it!" Snape swore under his breath. " That didn't bloody well work, I've gone and set her off again. "  
  
Curling up in agony, Cassandra stopped vomiting long enough to open her eyes. Looking down into the pot with horror, she gasped;  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!! What the fuck is wrong with me?"  
  
Rushing forward, no longer worrying about respecting the girls pride, Snape was dismayed to see the enamel stained red. He sucked in his breath sharply.  
  
"It's alright, you have probably just torn your stomach lining or eosophagus a little bit. Easy fix. " He hoped his explanation sounded more convincing to the girl than it did to him.  
  
The storm in her belly quelled momentarily, Cassandra rested for a moment against the chair's mahogany arm.  
  
" I'm so sorry . I don't think I'll try that again." She whispered apologetically.  
  
Frowning at the girls remorse, Snape gently replied "Just rest. I'm going to take you up to Pomfrey using the Floo network in the Castle. I suggest you keep your eyes closed, as this will not help you feel any better, but it's the fastest way."  
  
He was met with silence. Looking back worriedly, Snape peered down at her but the girl appeared to be asleep, or too tired to answer. Wasting no time, Snape strode over to the mantle, taking a pinch of silvery powder from a small alabaster box. He flung it into the fireplace, watching the flames turn green. Lifting the girl out of the chair, he held his arms protectively around her so she would not ricochet against the various grates along the way. 


	11. Epiphanies

XI  
  
"This is indeed an unfortunate setback, Severus." Dumbledore looked worriedly down at the now sleeping girl. "We are not out of options, as there are many there medications we can try, but my greatest concern is there is a waiting period between them all."  
  
Snapes black eyes pierced his. " How long, exactly is this waiting period? Poppy said that Cassandra is dehydrated and has an irritated stomach lining, but that she should be fine again by tomorrow. Can she not start something else immediately? What if she had a seizure while in between drugs?"  
  
"Yes, I conferred with Madame Pomfrey about this, and she said it would be one week for the first medicine to clear her system. Apparently they are too volatile to take at once. So we have a week, starting from today, to watch Miss Caliga and hope the charms keep her safe."  
  
Snape frowned, sighing heavily. " Can nothing ever be easy? This entire week has been an exercise in frustration and worry. One bloody thing after another." And then , as an afterthought " At least she has ceased her midnight wanderings."  
  
Albus eyed the other man amiably. " Nothing worth having comes without some sort of fight, Severus. We each have to fight our own personal battles in our own way. Cassandra will persevere over this, I have no doubt."  
  
"Indeed." Severus spoke through tight lips. " but will I?"  
  
Eyes twinkling now with amusement at Snape verbalizing his feelings, Dumbledore tipped his hand to his hat and wished Severus good night.  
  
"I assume you will NOT be eating in the great hall for supper?" He asked.  
  
Shaking his head "no", Snape looked pointedly at the girl. " I do not want her waking alone. "  
  
Dumbledore continued. "I will have the elves send something up then. No need to have two of my favorite Slytherins getting sick on me."  
  
He left the room without another word.  
  
Snape resumed his vigil from the previous week, waiting for Cassandra to wake up. Picking up a stack of parchment known as the fifth year potions essays he sighed and took out his quill. It would at least be a start if they could bloody well spell the words….he stared down at an unintelligible jumble of ink that belonged to Ron Weasley, and without even attempting to read it, assigned an automatic D. He was disturbed from his painful task when he heard the click of the door to the infirmary. Looking up, he was most surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Draco spoke in a startled tone " I was, that is, I am…" his voice trailed off.  
  
Snape looked up wearily form his marking , noting the thin boy was more pale than usual  
  
"Looking for something or someone Malfoy?" There was an acid tone to his voice, he had not forgotten the Death Eater's sons tirade in his class this afternoon.  
  
"Yes, er rather, no, umm " the boy faltered " I'll just leave."  
  
The boy was nearly out the door before Snape caught him by the arm.  
  
"If you need to see Madame Pomfrey, then go over to her office. Don't let me of all people stand in your way."  
  
Malfoy twisted around to leave, then quickly turned his arm back and cringed, graying as he did so. Snape let go of the arm as if he had touched Manticore skin, and then took the boy's robes and lifted the sleeve. He was shocked at what he saw. Ugly looking bruises covered most of the forearm, and there was a large lump just below the elbow.  
  
"What have you done to yourself, boy?" Snape looked at him hard. From the discoloration and type of swelling, this was clearly no new injury.  
  
"Just, um, broomstick, no, er stairwell, I just banged it!" Malfoy spurted out lamely.  
  
"Hmm. Indeed." Snape eyed the boy again, looking hard into his sheltered silver eyes. Draco was trying furiously to ignore the look, to distract himself from this uncomfortable situation, but it was futile. Once Snape locked his black eyes on yours, it was game over. Nothing could escape him, your soul was bared. The intensity of the moment was overwhelming.  
  
Draco trying so hard to evade Snapes' looks, Snape shocked with a sudden awareness of how horrible Malfoy's Christmas had been, and wanting so badly to kill Lucious Malfoy his blood boiled in his veins. Sadistic son of a bitch! Doing this to his own son, and over Christmas break no less. Over three weeks ago this happened, and this boy has been hiding it for that long. Unfuckingbeleivable. Quelling his rage momentarily, Snape let out a deep sigh. Draco was staring hard at his feet, mortified.  
  
"You need to go and speak to Madame Pomfrey immediately. If she wants a bone repairing potion, I will make you some fresh this evening."  
  
Releasing the boy's robes, Snape placed an arm on his shoulder. Malfoy flinched from the touch, and the Professor felt a twinge of guilt for upsetting him further.  
  
"Should you ever need to talk, I am a strong ally to have, Draco."  
  
Cassandra lay on her bed, eyes half open, uncertain as to whether the scene she had just witnessed was a feverish dream or a reality. She knew the look on Malfoy's face - it was one she herself had seen in the mirror time and time again. The hurt, the horror, the disgust and humiliation, the awareness that nothing was safe, nothing was sacred. Let alone your own self. But Malfoy? Arrogant, rude, self-assured mouthy Malfoy? It seemed too incredible to believe. And yet, Professor Snape was turning around to walk back to her bedside, and had just allowed a pleasant expression to come to his face when he looked at her. Malfoy scurried over to the headmasters office, as Snape spoke to Cassandra.  
  
"How are you, Miss Caliga? Would you care for anything."  
  
"I would like a glass of water, if I may. But please, no tea."  
  
Snape looked at her sharply, then read into the intended joke and his face softened. So sick and yet kept her chin up. An admirable trait. She would make any parent proud, this one. And yet, she had no parents.  
  
"Water. That can be arranged. "  
  
With that he lifted his wand and a pitcher of ice water and a glass floated over, magically pouring itself mid-air and placing itself into her hand. Dually impressed, Cassandra sipped tentatively at the water. Enjoying the cooling crystal sensation, she finished the glass quickly. Taking it from her, Snape met her eyes.  
  
"No more for a bit. Your body can only handle so much at a time."  
  
Pausing, he spoke again. " I trust that you and I both are good at keeping secrets not only for ourselves, but for a fellow housemate as well?"  
  
Cassandra knew he was speaking of Malfoy, and felt that it went without saying. However, should Draco ever find out her little secrets and decide to share them, she had an incredible arsenal against him. She simple nodded, not saying a word.  
  
"Good. We had a slight problem with your medicines, and that was what made you so ill. Next time, please don't be so doggedly determined to take care of everything yourself. Twice you have done that, twice you have become very ill. I do not wish to see the side effects of the third effort. I know you all feel the Professors are here simply to torture and task- master, however, we actually serve a higher purpose than grading exams. We are here as your support system, you surrogate parents as it were."  
  
A Stricken look came to Cassandra's eyes, and Snape immediately regretted the last comment. Slick. Very slick Snape. Kick her while she's down. However, as quick as the look had shadowed her face, it was gone. She smiled slightly at him and nodded.  
  
"Thank-you sir, for being here for me yet again. Relying on another is a feeling I am entirely unaccustomed to. I appreciate your efforts, and the extra time I have cost you. I'm sorry" she spoke quietly.  
  
"You must stop your incessant need to apologize for everything you do. It is unnecessary, and not in your best interests.  
  
"Sorry." She replied again, blushing .  
  
Snape's temper was close to getting the better of him. Breathing deeply, he reminded himself that she was just a child, and that she was sick.  
  
"I think, Cassandra, that you should try to get some sleep. It has been a long week for you, and I would like you to return to classes tomorrow. I will be here throughout the night should you need anything.  
  
Anything at all."  
  
Nodding, the girl rolled protectively into a curled ball, wrapped her arms over her head and closed her eyes. Snape returned to his marking, and a thought came to him. One he did not particularly relish. He rose to go and speak to Madame Pomfrey, disturbed. When he knocked on her office door, she was just finishing up with Malfoy, who was in a better color but decidedly embarrassed at the situation.  
  
"..and I would like you to spend tonight in the infirmary, so that I can cast a few more charms on that arm of yours. Take bed 'C' . " Tsking, she gave him a pair of pajamas and sent him out into the other room. Malfoy avoided Snapes face as he skirted past the tall man in the doorway. Pomfrey glared up at Snape.  
  
"some people ought not be parents." Was all she could spit out.  
  
Snape's face darkened. So he had read Malfoy correctly. Wouldn't Lucious get a nasty little surprise next time he met up with Severus. The Potions master did not appreciate his children being hurt by anyone, for any reason. There was hell to pay, and he would exact the duty on the offenders.  
  
"I wanted to ask you, Poppy. Is there some way to see what injuries a child has had previously?" he tried to ask the question as tactfully as possible.  
  
She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"No, Caliga." He answered sharply. On second thought, he added " but Malfoy would be a good check too."  
  
Raising her brow, the medi-witch looked at him closely.  
  
"Dumbledore had me perform a charm which disclosed old and healed wounds on a patient when Potter came in so thin last year." She shuddered at the memory. " all those bones…" she spoke distractedly, as Snape raised his eyebrows in interest. So Potter had a reason to hate those Muggles after all, did he? One more to add to his list of paybacks: Snape made a mental note.  
  
"Well, can you do it on the girl while she sleeps? It would mean much to me, she has done a few things which raised my suspicions." He looked at her hopefully.  
  
"I'm not really supposed to, but I will. I wish there was some way to bring the parents to justice." She sighed, walking out to the main ward. Looking at the dark, driven man brooding in her office with his hand to his head, she added  
  
"Well, come on then."  
  
"I have to tell you, this is very disturbing. The charm disclosed a surprising amount of bone bruising, tendon and ligament tears in her wrists and forearms, and a fracture to her nose and cheekbone. The two fractures were healed with a home spell, not treated by a medic."  
  
Snape sneered at the thought. DO your dirty little deed and then not have the guts to get proper care for that which you have broken? Hideous. Was it her mother? He highly doubted it. In fact, he instinctively knew a man had done this to her. A sharp clear memory of Cassandra pulling away from him in his study came in front of his eyes. No, definitely NOT her mother. The girl had called out for her before, and had only said great things about her mother. But then ,who could it have been? The question would be worrying him for a while, he was sure.  
  
"He went after her face" the malice was heavy in his voice, Snape was sickened by the thought. He swore under his breath " sonofabitch."  
  
"Professor ? " Pomfrey asked him, concerned.  
  
"And Malfoy?"  
  
"Malfoy is not yet asleep. I can't run the charm until he's out. It's too upsetting to the person receiving the charm, as it brings out phantom pains in the old injuries. I'll deal with him later."  
  
Behind his screen, Malfoy ducked down under the covers, willing himself to stay awake all night. He already remembered all of his injuries, and cared not to share them with others. Oh, the mortification. Having Snape guess the cause of his agony earlier was bad enough. He heard footsteps approaching his bed, keeping the covers up and not daring to breathe.  
  
"Still awake." Pomfrey's voice was tinged with sadness. "Let's go and get a cuppa, Severus."  
  
Malfoy recognized the weight on his shoulder as Snapes hand, giving his a reassuring squeeze. Then the hand was gone and the footsteps went away. Heaving a sigh of relief, Malfoy brought his good hand up around his head, thinking about the girl in the bed next door. Who was she? He hadn't had a chance to see earlier, but it seemed she was of great importance to his Head of House. 


	12. Blurry

Disclaimer:  
  
Everyone except for Cassandra Caliga and Wisp ( her one eyed cat) belong to the delightful and talented JK Rowling. If not for her, I don't know what I would do when I can't sleep for nights on end. To all those kind enough to follow and review, it is greatly appreciated. I do not know where this is going to take my fave characters, let me know what you guys want to have happen between Snape /Caliga/Malfoy.. remember, I DON'T write slash, and Snape is totally hetro!!!  
  
Writing is therapeutic and fun for me, I do it to blow off some steam. It warms my heart that people are actually reading my little story. Once again, I sign off with : I am simply a Harry Potter Fan in love with a Slytherin Man!!  
  
XII  
  
  
  
Though weaker than usual, Cassandra Caliga was pleased to rejoin her classes the next day. She felt a bit groggy at times, but chalked it up to over exhaustion and tried to ignore it and focus on her studies. Sitting in McGonangal's class and preparing to turn a turtle into a footstool, she kept catching herself glancing sideways to where Malfoy was sitting. He had been gone from the infirmary when she had awakened that morning, as had Snape. She assumed that one was saving face in his House, while the other had gone to organize lesson plans. Malfoy had been quieter than usual, none of the usual snide remarks or Gryffindor bashing he was so fond of. The injured arm was in a sling, making wand waving a challenge. Sparks were flying all around, and he was clearly getting agitated at this. Eyes unfocussed, he was glaring into the ceiling, clearly not thinking of the transfiguration at hand. Cassandra wondered at that, guessing what he might be thinking of, when she realized that she was doing the same thing as Malfoy. Shaking her head to clear her muddied thoughts, she went back to working on the poor turtle.  
  
McGonagal, who had been wandering up and down the rows of benches helping out various students surveyed the two pale Slytherins closely. Snape had briefed all the professors at an impromptu teachers meeting that morning, debriefing them all on the students' respective situations, and warning them all to keep a close eye on Miss Caliga in case she had a 'funny turn' as he had called it. Minerva felt a twist of guilt in her guts, as she thought back on how hard she had been on the fifth year Prefect, harassing her about her slipping grades and lack of focus. Now that she was aware of what had caused it, she wondered at her insensitivity, having not noticed that the girl was sick before. Heaving out a heavy sigh, McGonagal was sure that had the student been in any house BUT Slytherin, she would have paid closer attention. Let that be a lesson to you, my girl, she thought to herself, inwardly offering a thousand apologies to the serious girl in front of her.  
  
Thinking back to Snape's meeting, Minerva wondered if she was perhaps not the only one to have done some soul-searching the last few days. For the first time in recorded history, Severus Snape had actually asked the rest of the faculty to go easy on both of his students. The first time ever that he had asked for lenience for anyone, about anything. Very interesting. Snape was going soft after all these years. You never know, it might do him a turn of good. It might. Walking past the front bench, McGonagal stopped to help Neville Longbottom, whose brocade footstool was slowly crawling away on him.  
  
When the class was dismissed, Cassandra was grateful that all she had to do was eat dinner and then go to bed. She was shocked at how rapidly her energy was leaving her, and slinging her bookbag over her shoulder she headed out into the crowded corridor, which looked like a sea of black robes and chattering voices. Forging out into the foray, she spun around sharply when a had was place don her shoulder. Expecting to see Professor Snape's towering figure, she was surprised to be looking eye to eye with Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hey Caliga, couldn't you hear me? I've been calling you since class ended."  
  
The wild haired girl questioned.  
  
Now that she was standing directly in front of her, Cassandra wondered how she couldn't have heard the girls nasal voice. Shaking her head "no", Caliga felt that would suffice as an answer ,and hoped that the other girl would just go away,. She was running out of resources and fatiguing quickly.  
  
"Well, anyhow, don't you think its high time we got started on our project? It's very major, and even though I would take my NEWTS Anyways, I would like to actually find the cure for our topic. We didn't do anything on it last night, as I couldn't find neither you nor Malfoy, and Harry was at Quidditch practice. If we don't watch it, we will be out of time before we know it!" Granger had finally run out of breath.  
  
Eyebrows raised, Cassandra eyed the overexcited girl in front of her warily? Was she an idiot?  
  
"Granger, it's only the end of January, and these are YEAR-END projects, so what is the big hurry? Possibly you have nothing better to do, but tonight is definitely out for me. I have a variety of other things which are more pressing to do, as does Malfoy." Cassandra continued to walk down the hallway, hoping Hermione would take the hint. Hearing his name, Draco turned around suspiciously and gave her a piercing look.  
  
"How's that?" he growled at her  
  
Hermione gave Cassandra a strange look, and she knew she was close to being caught on this little lie. Shifting uncomfortably under their gazes, Cassandra thought hard and quick.  
  
"I was just explaining to Granger , Draco, about how you and I were both busy with other endeavors and thus cannot work on our Potions project tonight." She raised her eyebrows at him and sent a pointed look Draco's way. A look of understanding and then relief flooded the boy's face, and for the first time in a week, Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah. VERY busy. You and Potter feel free to go ahead and start, ok? Also, feel free to finish it as well. Damn Mud…" his voice trailed off, as he looked sharply over his shoulder to make sure Snape wasn't in earshot. He then turned on his heel and left the two girls standing there.  
  
"Well" Said Cassandra finally " Have a good night then."  
  
With that she followed Malfoy's footsteps back down to the bowels of the castle where their Dorm was. Calling out the password of "Purity", the common room materialized before her, though she continued through it and up a few steps to her private Prefects quarters. Entering the chambers, she smiled as her little gray cat., one-eyed mongrel that he was, leapt lightly off the bed and strutted over to her. Jumping gently up onto her shoulders and purring loudly. Such a big purr from such a little guy, she thought , stroking him idly. He jumped back down onto the bed again, and winked at her lazily. Cassandra had to agree, the bed did look particularly comfortable in this moment. Another wave of exhaustion rippled through her, causing her physically to sway.  
  
"Maybe just for a moment," she spoke quietly to the kitten, and he responded by luxuriously stretching out across the bed. Unclipping her robes, she dropped down on top of the comforter, and was asleep before she even hit the pillow.  
  
She was awakened some time later by a sharp rapping at the door, and an even sharper voice calling her name. Fumbling around in the pitch blackness, she tried to light a candle with her wand, nearly setting her drapes on fire instead.  
  
"Miss Caliga!! Caliga, are you in there?" and then " Cassandra?" in a softer tone. The voice sounded familiar, but the tone didn't seem right.  
  
Cassandra hurried over to the door, tripping over her robes laying where they were thrown. Feeling around, she found the door handle and swung it open. Standing there was a rather agitated and flustered Professor Snape, not looking his usual smooth collected self. She blinked up at him with bleary eyes, trying hard to adjust them to the torchlight outside. Why would he come to my dorm, of all things? She thought in surprise.  
  
"what time is it sir, am I late for class?" She asked, truly bewildered.  
  
He fairly snorted at her. " not quite. It's eight o'clock at night, and your presence was not noted in the Great Hall at dinner. I became, rather, worried when the other students said that they hadn't seen you since transfiguration." His tone changed, dropping down slightly as a concerned look entered his eyes " Are you alright, Cassandra?"  
  
Snape lifted his hand to take her chin, wanting to look closely into her eyes. Pulling back, Cassandra was painfully aware that all he would see there would be a very thick fog, and very little brains.  
  
" Oh, yes sir. Quite very alright, thank you. I am sorry to have distressed you needlessly. I was so very tired after my classes that I went to have a small nap before dinner, and clearly overslept." Cassandra gestured to the wrinkled bed covers on the bed behind her, as the little cat scowled up at them ,his sleep disturbed for the moment. Snape looked at her hard, and taking her wrist felt for her pulse.  
  
"Seems fine then. Are you usually so tired after classes?" He was looking searchingly into her eyes again, and Cassandra realized that she might have said too much earlier.  
  
"Oh, no, sir. It was really just a little tired, probably from not sleeping enough lately."  
  
He tipped his head down towards her, frowning  
  
"So you are having trouble sleeping again?"  
  
Damn it, Caliga!!! Just shut your goddamn mouth before you are in so deep you can't dig back out!  
  
"No. Really, sir. I am quite alright and sorry that I have bothered you. Thank you so much for coming up here.' She smiled promisingly at her Head of House.  
  
"Fine then. You need to eat and drink something, however. To become dehydrated or to have your blood sugars drop too much could trigger and episode. I will ask the house elves to send something up immediately, and I expect you to eat it."  
  
Nodding submissively, Cassandra smiled up at him as Snape turned to leave.  
  
"I appreciate that. Thank you. Good night, Professor Snape."  
  
With that, Cassandra shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was more time in the infirmary. She would have to be more careful in what she said to Snape. He was just to damn good. He seemed to have that instinct for when she was, well, stretching and bending the truth a bit. She had actually never felt as tired as she had today, even after three weeks of migraine. However, nothing was actually wrong with her, so why create havoc? Moving her wand properly this time, the chandelier in her room lit up, displaying the food which had already arrived on her bedside table. Walking over, she grabbed the mug of pumpkin juice and swigged it down. It woke her up nicely, so refreshing! Looking over the food, her nose involuntarily twitched in revulsion. Eating had never been a favorite habit of hers, it showed a lack of control, and a week straight of vomiting had reinforced this in her mind. However, she did not wish to collapse or something embarrassing like that, so she dutifully picked up the fork and set to work at the mashed potatoes and gravy.  
  
Arriving back in his study after checking on the Slytherins grouped in the common room, Severus had plenty on his mind. He was greatly relieved to have found the girl safe in her chambers, and, of all things, sleeping. He was worried about how tired she had looked again, and at her evasiveness at his questions. Most students had an exceptionally difficult time even trying to formulate a lie in front of him, as it was his talent to be able to see through them. Miss Caliga, on the other hand, seemed not only to attempt it, she succeeded in twisting things around easily. He couldn't quite tell where the truth ended and the lies began, and that was disconcerting. Her pulse had also been slower and shallower than it should have been, and he worried that it might be a side effect of coming off the medications.  
  
The charms are in place to protect her, you know! He chided himself. All this concern over a little girl. She will come to you if she needs help, she knows that now. A sneer crossed his face. Right, and then I'll get voted Witch Weekly's Most Sparkling Smile, knocking Lockheart out of contention. Snape almost laughed at the thought. He made up his mind to increase his vigilance over the girl she would need to come and see him each day after classes in the dungeons, so he could be sure. She was just too good at disappearing, and he was getting too old to be chasing after students constantly. For some reason, she lingered in his mind long into the night, until sleep eventually overtook him. Cassandra was not the only overtired and exhausted Slytherin in the castle.  
  
Alone in his bed, ensconced in dark green velvet drapes, Draco Malfoy lay in bed that night, staring up into the inky blackness. His arm still pained him, much more than when he had been slashed by the Hippogriff, and brought back painful memories which he could not put aside at this time of night. He was also trying to figure out why his Slytherin Potions partner had helped him out of what would have been a sticky situation with the MudBlood. Go figure. He would have to talk with her the following morning, as they had double Potions again first thing, and Herbology in the afternoon. 


	13. The Breaking Point

XII  
  
Once again, I only own Caliga and her ruddy cat. If you feel the story is going too slowly, please take it up with the characters. They have completely taken over, and when I sit here typing they just tell me what to say. For anyone who wondered, I actually do not know a ton about drugs, etc… I just try to research whatever I write about a little bit so that I can give a better portrayal. What happens to Cassandra in this chapter can and does, actually happen to abuse survivors. Once again, I am simply a JK Rowling fan in love with a Slytherin Man!!! Please forgive Snape his trespasses, he has had about all he can take at this point. (  
  
Breaking Point  
  
A week later, things seemed to have settled down around Slytherin House, as much as is possible, considering that it WAS Slytherin, after all. No shortage of troubles and issues in that house… thank goodness for the happy- go-lucky HufflePuffs to balance out the angst load in the school.  
  
Seated in potions class according to their Year-End Projects groups, the class was anxiously awaiting Snape's response to their idea for the way to find a cure for Muggle illnesses. They were all seated, and he was currently shuffling through the pile of parchments in front of him, grunting and sneering as he sorted them into piles.  
  
"The acceptable." He pointed to two parchments on the left side of his mammoth mahogany desk.  
  
"The Unacceptable." A rather larger pile at the center of his desk.  
  
"And, last but most certainly not least, the work which can only be called pure crap!" His voice had risen to a murderous level.  
  
By this point, most of the class was staring down at their desks in horror, and had turned various shades of green or gray. Poor Neville Longbottom was holding back either tears or nausea (possibly both), and Ron Weasley looked as if he was waiting for another Howler from his mother. Looking over to her left, Cassandra noticed that through this all, Draco Malfoy wore his characteristic smirk,. Seeing her look, he reached over and patted Cassandra on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Caliga" he drawled at her, looking smug. "We've got it in the bag. Granger did the whole thing, and I have no concerns whatsoever."  
  
Cassandra nodded slightly. This was true. She and Malfoy had conveniently not found the time to meet up with their Gryffindorian cohorts, and Granger had been left to do the proposal on her own. She had actually seemed quite pleased by that, and Cassandra was beginning to wonder if the girl wasn't a control freak, amongst other things. Hearing their comments, Hermione shot daggers at them with her eyes.  
  
"True enough, I did it. Though I don't doubt that you two still won't take full credit for the marks" She hissed at them through her teeth.  
  
"What was that, Miss Granger?" Snape asked in an oily voice. "You don't have time to listen to my comments, you would rather teach class yourself I presume? TEN POINTS!!"  
  
Hermione went a vicious shade of red, and moved over towards Harry, away from the students who had just cost her valuable House Points. Harry gave Malfoy a threatening look, and Cassandra guessed that there would be a duel later that night. It would be interesting to watch, with the amount of hatred those two held for each other. She would have to find out from Malfoy where it would be, and find a place out of wand range to sit and watch. Hopefully, she would learn a curse or two that way. Meanwhile, Snape was stalking about the class, handing back their papers.  
  
"Any of the groups which did not have an acceptable paper will be rewriting it for me by tomorrow, when I will be graced by your presence again ." He hissed out the last few words. " And it BETTER be acceptable by then."  
  
Walking past their bench, Snape handed a parchment to Draco, loosing the sneer for a moment and replacing it with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well done, Malfoy. Who would have thought that you had such an intense interest in Muggle illnesses. Your group's paper was only one of the two which were acceptable. However, I want it to be more concise next time - I don't need 4 feet of parchment in such tiny handwriting, as neat as it may be." He swished away to hand out more papers. Hermione reached over, trying to snatch the paper out of Malfoy's hand.  
  
"Let me bloody well see it!!! I'm the one who wrote the damned thing, I want to see what Professor Snape thought of my ideas!"  
  
"Well, Mudblood " Draco lowered his voice dramatically. " I guess the old purity first rule applies here."  
  
Cassandra shivered involuntarily. If only he knew, her life would be a living hell. Harry lunged over at Malfoy, wand out .  
  
"One more word, you piece of Crup shit, and you will officially be talking out of your ass. I've learned a hex or two over the last summer, you better watch your back!"  
  
Cowed for the moment, clearly thinking about the reifications of Potter's threat, Draco begrudgingly handed the paper to Cassandra.  
  
"Do with it as you see fit, my Slytherin sister!" He winked at her. More chills down her spine. Had she missed something? Malfoy?? He was hooked up with Pansy Parkinson wasn't he? She went to take the parchment, and Malfoy's hand touched hers. Cassandra nearly jumped out of her seat. Their hands had actually sparked when they touched. What did this all mean? Looking up from the paper which she quickly handed over to Hermione, she noted that Pansy Parkinson had been watching, and was trembling with rage. This was going to be an interesting night indeed. And Cassandra still had no clue what the hell was going on. As the groups continued to look over their papers, Snape announced that they would be having a guest in the classroom tomorrow.  
  
" We will be having a visitor from the ministry of Magic tomorrow, class. And I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. We will be attempting a from of Curse-Blocking Serum, and then testing it out on each of you in turn." He sent a malicious look over to where Harry and Hermione sat. " I suggest you do your best to read up on what will be required. I can't guarantee how nasty these curses might get. You will be working in Slytherin/Gryffindor team again, and I will tell you your partner at the beginning of tomorrows class."  
  
The whole room was buzzing with excitement and nerves, all the students wishing they could pick their own partner. Apparently, there were a few debts that needed to be paid out between the two houses. Angry looks and unspoken threats were being fired all over the room ,and a few had already pulled out their wands in anticipation. Snape licked his lips a bit, and looked out over the angry sea of students with what might have been described as a smile, had it not been Snape.  
  
"Dismissed!!" He called out.  
  
The usual shuffling and organizing as the students put away their cauldrons and gathered up bookbags, ready to go back to their Houses for the day. Cassandra was headed out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without even turning, she began to speak  
  
"Pansy, I don't know what the hell was going on, so why don't you just fuck off!" She spat out.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Cassandra blanched hard, her back stiffening like a cadaver. Damn, it wasn't Pansy after all. Only one person in the entire school used that word, and she was aware that she had just told her Head of House to fuck off. Expulsions, suspension and detentions ran through her mind. Unable to breathe, Cassandra turned around shame-facedly. She looked up at him, horrified at the consequences of her actions.  
  
"Oh sir, I am so very, very sorry! I thought, I thought…" Her voice trailed off . Cassandra couldn't get enough air to complete the sentence.  
  
"My office, now." His tone unreadable, Snape spun around, releasing her shoulder. She couldn't read the expression on his face, and assumed that a visit to Dumbledore's office would be following the visit to Snape's. Her heart was pounding so hard she couldn't think of what to say or do. It was clear her fate was no longer in her hands. He moved out of the way so that Cassandra could enter, and then shut the door with a click. She shivered in the dark office, it felt damp and cold. Or maybe it was simply the cold clutch of fear in her stomach. She really couldn't be sure, and wrapped her robes around her. Noting this, Snape took his wand from his sleeve and pointed at the fireplace.  
  
" Incendio."  
  
"Thank-you." Cassandra whispered.  
  
"I felt a draft" was the only reply she got. Looking around, Cassandra thought back on the only other time she had been her. She felt intensely guilty thinking of how kind Professor Snape had been to her on so many occasions, and felt tears coming into her eyes. TEARS!! Of all the foolish, weak and inappropriate things to do. She brushed her cheek with the edge of her robe, hoping Snape hadn't noticed. If her had, he was giving her no sign.  
  
"Sit."  
  
He motioned to a small, hard-backed chair across from his rather imposing desk. He went around the back to sit down, and she noted that the area behind the desk was raised, making him look even more imposing than usual. Swallowing hard, Cassandra sat down on the edge of the chair. Just incase she had to make a run for it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if the chamber pot was still behind the desk. She continued to stare down at the floor. The room was very silent, even the fire made no noise. Her breathing seemed loud and embarrassing, she stared down hard at the floor, willing herself to be strong. She was not feeling very strong. She felt as if her legs had gone to jelly, and her stomach to stone. A twinge of the old stomach problems arose, and she pushed it back down. Last thing I want is a sympathy vote. I don't deserve it. I deserve to be fed to a particularly grumpy Kappa at this point in time. Her thoughts were interrupted as Snape began to speak.  
  
"We need to talk." He touched his temple with his right hand. "But maybe you are not in the mood?"  
  
"No sir, I mean, yes sir. If you wish" she stuttered out.  
  
"Very well. You will not be permitted to participate in tomorrow's activity with the class." He said it as if he were administering a death sentence. " I am sorry."  
  
Cassandra looked at him questioningly, secretly relieved that she would not be the object of an angry Gryffindor hex. " As a punishment?"  
  
"A punishment? Whatever for? "  
  
Immediately after the words left his lips, realizations dawned on the man's face. His lip twinged, and if she hadn't known better, Cassandra would have thought he was fighting back a smile.  
  
"Apology accepted. Miss Parkinson usually provokes what she gets. However, " he added " I might suggest you know who you are speaking to before you open your mouth. Had you said that in front of McGonagall, for example…"  
  
Now it was Cassandra's turn to stifle a smile, she brought her robe sleeve up over her face and coughed into it. She could well imagine the look on McGongalls face at such language. She could also imagine the punishment, involving hundreds of House Points, she was sure.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
" Now, the real reason that I wanted to talk to you . " He suddenly looked as serious and stern as ever. "I assume Madame Pomfrey has begun another course of medications with you? I haven't had time to talk with her this week, she has been exceptionally busy."  
  
"Well, actually, no sir. " Cassandra said uncomfortably, once again embarrassed by her fear of the infirmary. " I've been feeling just fine, so I just kind of figured that I would be fine now, and continue on  
  
…"  
  
Snape did not look impressed. In fact, the twitch at his left nostril had just started up, and that was generally saved especially for the Gryffindors, that she remembered. Cassandra braced herself for the irate lecture she was certain would come. Instead, she was met by an even deadlier and even more confusing silence. Daring to look up into the professor's face again, she was astounded that he looked, well, sad. Snape sad? Of course he gets sad, just like he rest of us do, Caliga! He's a human, a man. Not a monster or a machine. Do you really think that when he was your age he dreamed of being a POTIONS TEACHER?? Do you think that he truly enjoys begin alone all the time, having most of his students detest him? You've looked into those eyes, you've read sorrow and anger and pain, and more… stop begin such a self centered little git for once, and use some of the brains the gods chose to put into your head!  
  
"Professor? " she asked timidly.  
  
He snapped his eyes back into focus, once again looking at her, rather than through her, as he had been doing moments ago. Narrowing his eyes, the anger Cassandra had been waiting for came on full force.  
  
"So insolent, stupid, rude, self-absorbed ingrate!" He howled at her, loosing control of his tonality. Cassandra pushed her chair back as Snape came around his desk, stopping directly in front of her. "He took a quick breath, trembling with rage as he prepared to continue his rant.  
  
"Do you have any idea what is at risk here? How dare you have such disregard for your safety and health? Do you think that you just get to choose whether you live or die? That choice does not belong to you!! If we were left to make such decisions ourselves, left to our own devices. Most of us wouldn't even exist! One little problem, and "poof" we'd just Avada kedavra ourselves and end it all in front of a mirror! It's not that simple."  
  
Arms raised, he was just barely keeping any shred of control he had left. Cassandra knew she deserved it, and yet felt possibly he had gone a little overboard. Death Wish? Her? She'd never actually thought about it that way. On the other hand, who did she have that actually cared about her? No family, no real friends (unless you could count whatever-it-was that went on with Malfoy, and she just couldn't believe that had really been anything). She had thought possibly Snape might have cared somewhat, but clearly he was just concerned as her Head of House, confusing his sense of responsibility for caring, or some kind of paternal spirit.  
  
As she watched Snape stalk around the office continuing to rant and rave, an eerie image began to fill her mind's eye. One of her home, in the study that was her mothers, sitting there after Octavious had been in the FireWhiskey all day. Of him screaming at her for a crime which had never happened, a figment of his very pickled imagination. Of her being helpless and weak, unwilling to call for help from anyone, unwilling to show him her terror, uncertain whether of not she would see her mother again. Sitting there, horrified, waiting for him to deliver the first strike. She never had to wait more than five minutes. Thinking of this memory, unbeknownst to her, Cassandra's heart rate shot up, and a sweat burst forth from her brow. A feeling of unreality was about her, and she was hearing the drunken slurring of her mother's crazed boyfriend. ("Good Friend" as her mother had called him. Her " good friend." Indeed.) Cassandra could feel her stomach tightening, her toes curling inside her shoes. Fingers reaching around to the cold back of the chair, wrapping around the smooth varnished wood, nails digging into her flesh as they curled back into themselves. Suddenly she was seven again; alone, unmagical and very helpless. Pathetic, weak, and praying she would survive. Praying to who? She never understood that, it wasn't talked about in their house. But someone must have listened, because he only hit her 'til she bled. Which was a good thing. If she was bleeding, it meant she wasn't dead yet. A very good thing. Eyes glazes, watching in abject fear, Cassandra watched as the man in the billowing black capes came nearer. What she saw was a little different, and that paralyzed her. Tall, husky and moustached, wearing huge navy robes that always smelt of liquor, Octavious loomed over her in her mind. As he approached her chair and she could feel the robes brush against her hand, he raised his arms again. Doing the only thing she could think of, Cassandra dove onto the floor with a crash, cracking her head hard in the process. Seeing stars and ears ringing, she lay there petrified waiting for the blows to come raining down upon her.  
  
The Potions Master stared down at the girl in disbelief. Surely, he had been going on a bit, trying to give her a bit of a scare for her own good, but even Longbottom stood for worse than this. What the hell had he said or done? Kneeling down, mind flashing back to watching her in the infirmary bed and wondering if he could have triggered another funny turn, he reached out to check her pulse. Her eyes were open, and her chest was heaving up and down, but something was definitely wrong. She appeared to be staring at something invisible behind him. As he leaned over to look closer, she brought her hands over her face and turned to curl into a ball. Something triggered within him. Drawing back, he spoke softly, softer in fact than he thought he was capable of.  
  
" Cassandra! Cassie!! It's alright now, no one is going to hurt you. It's ok, come on let's get up."  
  
"Are you sure?" A very small timid voice answered his. He barely recognized it.  
  
"Yes, it's safe now, he's gone." It was a guess, and a wild one at that, but it was all Snape could think of in this moment.  
  
"Alright." The girl sat up and looked around, starting with a panicked look in her eye.  
  
Looking up at the worried Professor, she gasped out " What have I done? How did I get down here on the floor?" and then " Where did he go?"  
  
"Who, Cassandra?" Snape truly hope that she might give him an answer. Realizing what she had just said brought Cassandra back to reality very quickly. Drawing air in between her teeth, she blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I must have been daydreaming and lost my balance." She rubbed the lump appearing on the side of her head, wondering how she could be such a complete idiot. He would think she was a maniac. They were the only two people in the room, and, clearly, had been the only two all along. What had happened, it had been so real … again.  
  
"I highly doubt there was much "dream" to it, child. " He spoke very kindly now. "Why don't we go sit you down by the fire, maybe I can get you a hot chocolate?"  
  
Standing up, Cassandra climbed into her favorite chair in the study. Snape busied himself at his desk, and walked over with two steaming hot mugs. Trying to smile at her, making his face look entirely foreign, Snape sat down in the second chair. He looked at her expectantly. She took a slip of her hot chocolate, admiring the Magical Unmelting Marshmallows which twinkled and changed color constantly. A very sweet touch she thought he must think I've jumped off the deep end . But then on the other hand, Cassandra herself could not explain what had happened, and cared not to delve into her shadowed past.  
  
Snape watched her with interest as she drank her hot chocolate. It hadn't been his first choice in a drink for himself, but he felt it inappropriate to drink alcohol in front of students. A nasty habit to start with, not one to encourage in the impressionable youngsters. Watching her face closely, he thought of the disclosing spell Madame Pomfrey had used when the girl had been unconscious. Fractured cheekbone, broken nose, and injuries to the forearms… she had quoted to him. Untreated by a medic. Quick fix job. Lip curling involuntarily, he knew better than to ask the girl outright. She would merely deny it, as she did everything else. Sighing deeply, Snape felt whoever had done this to her must have been a very powerful wizard to mend bones. Medi-Witches train for years to attain those skills, and brewing such potions was a science few had perfected. Very few in fact. Only Snape and two others in England could pull it off. Snape felt compelled to bring her torturer to justice, no matter the cost. It may take him many years, but the man who treated this beautiful young lady this way would be sorry. VERY sorry, if he had a say about it.  
  
" I'm sorry that I angered you earlier." Cassandra spoke cautiously. "I didn't mean to upset you, or seem to not care. I am so grateful for all that you have done for me. I just didn't want to believe that, that..."  
  
the girls chin was quivering, and she bit her lip hard to stop it. Snape ran his tongue over the various old bite marks on the inside of his bottom lip, and wondered.  
  
"That there was something so WRONG with me!" she finally spat out, bursting into tears for the first time. "I'm just a freak!"  
  
Snape went to pat her on the arm, but pulled back ,recalling her earlier reaction.  
  
. "No," he said blandly " that would be Potter."  
  
The sobbing stopped for a moment as she looked up to see if he was serious, not realizing it was Snapes excuse for a joke.  
  
"Cassandra, what has caused you such an inordinate amount of stress? I think maybe we should go and get you something to calm down. Madame Pomfrey is good at helping with these kind of things."  
  
"No thank you! " she said quickly. " I'm ready to go to dinner and then to bed now. Really, I'm fine, just tired from a busy day. Really, I have some homework to do, and should head back to the House now. Thanks so much for the hot chocolate!" She rose in her chair to leave.  
  
"Since when does the student dismiss the teacher, Miss Caliga? Please sit down again, I will have some food brought here. Dinner is basically over by this point as it is. Why are you so afraid of Madame Pomfrey? She is very good at what she does, and can heal anything!"  
  
Before she knew what had happened, the words were out of her mouth.  
  
"I can't lock the doors there! I won't be safe!"  
  
"Safe? Child, there is no safer place than Hogwarts! Nothing worse than student teasing will harm you here. Again, what are you so afraid of?"  
  
She just looked at him with those dark, cold eyes. Looking into them, he could read nothing. When this one had a secret, no one would discover it until she wanted you to. Reminded him so much of his own eyes, Snape looked away for a moment, the first one to break the connection.  
  
"Has someone hurt you, Cassandra? Have you been threatened? I can help you, whoever did it shall be expelled. If it was someone from outside the school, they can't apparate or use Floo to get here. There are charms preventing this . And if it is someone from outside the school, I would be more than happy to deal with them for you."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she replied cagily. " No sir, no one has hurt me at the school. And, I am sorry. I will go to the infirmary tomorrow and get my next set of medications. Again, I am sorry for having disturbed you. May I go now?"  
  
The thought of walking back to the common room along the corridors filled with dark nooks and shadows was daunting. The sooner she got out of here, the better. It would get very dark very quickly.  
  
"Don't worry about going back to the Common Room alone, I will escort you." Snape quietly interjected, seemingly reading her thoughts.  
  
"Oh! "Cassandra looked at him, shocked. "Thanks for the offer. It's just kinda dark down here in the dungeons. I don't really like it."  
  
"Not many do. It's a good place to hide, you are correct in that, Miss Caliga.'  
  
Looking over to his desk, Snape was pleased to see a gleaming tray of sandwiches had appeared he stood up to go and bring them over, and she eyed him warily.  
  
"Dinner is served. We will eat first, and then I can take you back to your Housemates. Enjoy."  
  
They ate in silence, both ensconced in their own dark thoughts. When Snape had finished his last Watercress sandwich, he got up from his desk to take Cassandra home. She was fast asleep in the chair, curled with her feet drawn up under her. Pleased that the sleeping draught he had slipped into the girl's drink had been so effective, Snape reached down and took one of the velvet blankets covering his chair and wrapped it around the sleeping figure. Let her sleep here then, he thought to himself maybe she'll talk in her sleep, and I can get some answers. At least maybe we can both get some rest. He stretched himself into the second chair, lowered the fire slightly with a flick of his wand, and put his hands behind his head, looking over at the girl. Her resting form held no peace, he noted, she was still wound tight, ready for anything that might come her way. Yawning , he prepared for a long night and a sore neck. He was not prepared to be startled out of sleep less than an hour later by Cassandra's shrieks of terror.  
  
"NO!!!!!" She howled out in her sleep " NO MORE!!!!!"  
  
It was one of the most devastating things he had ever heard. Somewhere between wail of fear and a beg for mercy, the sound was subhuman. Primal, like an animal slowly being devoured by a larger predator. Jumping up form his seat, he rushed over to her unthinking.  
  
"Cassandra! You must wake up! Cassandra!! " Snape grabbed her up in his arms, shaking her slightly, then holding her tight to his chest.  
  
"Child, wake up! It's only a dream, you're going to wake the entire castle!"  
  
Snape momentarily thought of how it might look if someone burst into his office just then, with him clutching a hysterical struggling and very pretty student in his arms. That would take an inordinate about of explaining. Once again Snape felt blessed by the choice of his dungeons for his quarters. Stroking the girl's slick ebony head of hair, he was relieved when she stopped screaming and just held onto his robes, shaking and whimpering.  
  
"What was it? What came after you in your dreams?"  
  
She looked up at the Professor, for once unembarrassed by her need for comfort, wrapping her fingers into the folds of his robe.  
  
"It was not a dream, it was a premonition." She spoke in a dull tone, seemingly dry mouthed.  
  
Stunned that a student could decide that for herself, impressed if it was really the truth, Snape could only ask one thing.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She looked at him, a light of terror now entering her eyes.  
  
"I am not safe here at the Castle. He is coming." 


	14. In Dreams We shall Meet Again

Well, someone wanted some excitement, and here it comes. Rowling owns everyone but Caliga, her cat, and Octavious. I am not particularily proud to own Octavious, but as it goes, Slytherins always come with a dark past, Cassandra not the least. Hope you like it guys, it came to me in a dream. Still, a Harry Potter fan in love with The Slytherin Man.  
  
XIV -  
  
In Dreams  
  
It had proven to be a long and restless night after all. Severus sat at his desk, furiously rubbing his hands over his dry red eyes, wishing he had gone to see Albus before the start of his classes. He needed to discuss with him what had happened with the girl ,and the "premonition" she claimed to have had. In the gray light of morning, Snape had rationalized that it might simply have been a result of the blow to her head, however.. Albus was good to work things over with. As it was, Professor Snape felt a strong responsibility to continue watching over the child, in case she was indeed in danger. Albus would have to wait 'til later, there was a more pressing matter on his mind right now.  
  
Double Potions - fifth years, Slytherin and Gryffindor first thing on a Wednesday morning was challenging enough as it was, but to do it on less than an hours sleep… this was not going to be a pleasant experience, to say the least. And something else was tugging at the back of his mind, something that would add a whole other layer of stress to the morning, What was it again. Snape wracked his overtired brain, hunting around for the elusive missing link. Conjuring up his lesson plans from last night he realized what it was. That fellow from the Magical Education section of the ministry. What was his bloody name again. He was a bit of an idiot, Minerva had told him, but generally just sits in the back and keeps quiet. Being observed was something that Severus Snape appreciated. One of the many reasons that he did not particularly relish his job. Standing in front of 30 sets of staring eyes, all waiting for you to make some kind of a mockable mistake. Bloody horrible, end of it.  
  
Sighing, he rose and went to write the required ingredients for the anti- Curse potion the class would be creating, or rather, attempting to create today. Snape glowered at the list of ingredients, wondering how many times he would be requiring that old chamber pot this morning. First half of class spent creating, second half spent testing it out. Well, any way that you looked at it, the morning would be eventful. He turned back to the chalkboard, listing the virtues of each ingredient. Waste of time, really, he thought to himself. They never appreciate the subtlety of individual qualities that go together to make the perfect mix. It was just so far above them. He didn't think his useless students would ever understand. Flicking his wand irritably at the chalk board to underline the most important ingredients, he looked around as he heard the dungeon door click shut, hoping that it wasn't the wizard form the ministry yet. He had only had half a cup of luke-warm tea so far this morning, and wasn't exactly chipper, or awake for that matter. The concept of making small talk seemed simply aggravating.  
  
He was not entirely surprised to see Miss Caliga enter the room, red-eyed and only slightly rumpled. She went over to her usual seat and sat down, pulling out her potions book in the process. She hadn't done more than nodded at him, seemingly sensing that his mood was fell, if not dangerous. Most likely she was well aware of the reason for it, and didn't want to make it any worse. Sighing at the stupidity of it all, Snape went back to the chalkboard and made the first move.  
  
"Morning." The word 'good' didn't seem to fit for either of them, but it was indeed morning, after all. He continued on " Any better this morning?"  
  
Cassandra suddenly flushed , and seemed to be intensely interested in her potions text. Narrowing his eyes, Snape could easily see that it was the main title page. It was a blessing, his eyesight, he could almost see through things, it was that good. Wrinkling his brow at the girls discomfort, he tried again.  
  
"Are you feeling any better this morning. " The question came out as more of a statement, he didn't want to have to ask her three times.  
  
"Yes, sir. " She replied looking up. The light caught the hollows under her eyes, and Snape knew he had his own that matched.  
  
"Bit of a headache, do you? " he asked, hazarding a guess.  
  
The girl looked surprised. Again, I'm underestimated, he thought sourly. One cannot go without sleep for a whole night, and nearly knock themselves out, and NOT have a headache. He was already walking back to his storerooms, as he had a quick fix that would do quite nicely.  
  
" Yes, Sir. A bit."  
  
He returned promptly, a small vile of purple liquid swirling around in his hand.  
  
"Bolt this back a quick as you can, and you'll find the pain gone and thinking clearer." He handed it over to the girl. Unlike all the other students, she just took it and flung it back, grimacing slightly. Everyone else at least gives me "the look" first, Snape thought to himself, as if they assume that I would be stupid enough to openly poison them. Maybe she does trust me a bit after all.  
  
"That was, er, nice, thank you." Cassandra spoke through puckered lips.  
  
Snape openly smiled . " No, it bloody well wasn't 'nice' of all things, but it is effective. How is your head feeling now?"  
  
She looked pensive for a moment, and answered in a surprised and slightly awed tone. "Fine now. Would you teach me how to make that?"  
  
Cassandra looked like she had even surprised herself with her question. The Potions Master was beginning to like this kid more and more. An active interest in potion making. THAT hadn't happened for a long time, having an opening enthusiastic student. And this particular student was so rarely open about anything.  
  
"Yes. Just not today. We have other activities at hand. Come in after school one day, I would be glad to show you. It's an interesting one, a few surprises in it for a neophyte."  
  
Snape went back to his storeroom, levitating out a variety of jars and vials for the activity of the day.  
  
"Oh, um, about today's activity sir." Cassandra asked meekly. " Um, what exactly am I supposed to do when it's time to test out the Potion. Won't it look odd if everyone else gets Hexed but me?"  
  
Snape had actually thought about that, and was trying to deduce how he would explain that one. Leave her till last, and conveniently run out of time? Excuse her form class? Ignore her? A thought came to him.  
  
"Why don't you cast the curses?" He offered. "That we you could have an active role in the class."  
  
"Why don't I just do the activity. I haven't gone to see Pomfrey yet, I wanted to talk to you first, so maybe I could start whatever she gives me after class. That way the potion won't interfere with anything. I still feel just fine, and I want to see if my potion will work." She looked hopeful.  
  
The girl had a fairly strong logic base, and he respected her for that. Her plan seemed to be a logical one. He nodded grudgingly.  
  
"Fine. But you must go see her after class. And, I want to take you up to see Headmaster Dumbledore immediately after class to discuss, your dream last night. I feel he needs to know that you feel threatened, as he can better address your concerns. He is a very powerful wizard, and will mot take your concerns lightly."  
  
Cassandra looked horrified at the thought of talking to the headmaster. Swallowing hard, she asked  
  
"Does he know about what happened last night? About how stupid I was? "  
  
"Stupid? No, I have not had the chance to discuss your dream with him, but he absolutely must know. There is no choice in this matter."  
  
A feeling of dread was growing inside Cassandra, and now a hard lump formed in her gut. Not from breakfast, she hadn't been bothered to have any. She assumed it was just because she would have to discuss rather private matters with, of all people, the Headmaster. He would indeed think she was pathetic, if not crazy. She herself was beginning to wonder about her sanity as well. She grabbed up her lower lip between her teeth, worrying it.  
  
"Well,. I want to ask. Will you be coming with me? " She asked quickly, and sent him a pleading look. He couldn't know that she only felt safe when she was locked in her chambers, and past that, when he was in the vicinity. Otherwise she felt extremely vulnerable, and unprotected.  
  
" Yes. If you wish." Came the reply.  
  
Their discussion was interrupted as Malfoy came into the room. Realizing he had just interrupted something, he simply smiled and wished them both "good morning," sliding into the seat beside Caliga.  
  
Snape nodded at him and busied himself at his desk.  
  
" Early bird gets the worm, don't ya know? " he smirked at her. "Getting some extra credit or something.? Hey - how come I didn't see you in the common room last night? I waited around for you 'til midnight!"  
  
she looked at him strangely. So, something was up. Why did she feel so suddenly edgy about all of this?  
  
"I'm sure you weren't the only one who wanted to see me. Pansy is pretty pissed at me. I don't even know what the hell I did."  
  
"You can't fight with fate, sister/" Draco replied, reaching over and touching her hand. She recoiled as if bitten by a snake.  
  
"Damn! Bit jumpy aren't we Caliga?" He asked her, obviously unimpressed with her reaction. " Do you know how many girls wish I would be with them?"  
  
"And how many wish you were dead?" Came her terse reply. It wasn't his fault she was in such a pissy mood, but she wasn't up for witty banter today. Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Hard to get, are we? You never know how much we might have in common, after all."  
  
Cassandra's head was screaming again, and she flashed back to both of them in the infirmary. She was fairly certain he hadn't known it was her, but… what had that strange gleam in his eye been when he had asked her about he extra credit. Looking at him with a melting gaze, she simply answered  
  
"I wasn't well last night, and I'm not having a good morning. I am not looking forward to meeting up with Pansy, or any of the other activities which will come to pass today. Can you please just lay off a bit? It's entirely not personal, and I'm sure I'll be in a better mood tomorrow…"  
  
He looked impressed for a moment at her candor. Shrugging, he replied with a simple "OK", and then pulled out his Potions text.  
  
The rest of t he class had filed in, early for once, eager to start throwing hexes and curses at each other legally. There was a tangible air of excitement in the room, and Professor Snape told them to bring out their cauldrons and come up front to pick out the ingredients. He gave them all a quick reminder that their curses would be nothing compared to what would happen if they acted up in front of the guest which was due to arrive, and then set them about their task.  
  
Working together in silence over their cauldron, as neither Malfoy nor Caliga felt that there was much to say after their earlier conversation. The ominous feeling of dread was growing even stronger, and she felt as if she might explode at any moment. Sensing this, Malfoy took over the stirring of ingredients, while she furiously sliced up her fairy wings.  
  
"Wow - you really are wound tight today." Was all he could muster . "Don't worry, I won't add to it. I'm saving mine for whatever unhappy Gryffindor I get paired up with."  
  
A wicked gleam had entered Malfoy's eye, and Cassandra knew he secretly wanted to deal with Potter. Won't that be great for team relations in our little Project? She wondered. But then again, knowing Professor Snape, he'll pair me up with Parkinson.  
  
At the front of the room, Snape was getting growlier by the moment. Not only had half his students misfired on their potions, but his left arm was tingling and itching like mad. That usually only happened when a Death Eater was nearby, although he was fairly certain that they couldn't enter the school. Had it been someone very dangerous, or with malicious intent, the alarms and wards would be going off all over the school. There was nothing, and yet Snape went into high alert, mind flashing briefly back to the whispered warning from the night before. " He is coming." Snape eyes the door warily, wondering what else would go on to ruin his day. Could it be Lucious? He wondered or Goyle, or Crabbe? He thought over all of the students whose parents were Death Eaters that he knew of. But he did not know who all of Voldemort's followers were, no matter how hard he had spied to find out His arm stung on  
  
When the potion was finished, they siphoned it out of the cauldrons and decanted it over a fire, watching as the color changed from navy to puce.  
  
"Ick, what a hideous color." Cassandra commented.  
  
"Its Pansy's favorite." Malfoy replied, smirking. "Yet another reason I could never love her."  
  
Before she could say anything else, Snape called the class to order, letting them know they would begin testing their potions momentarily. Some of the pairs hadn't even finished yet, and she looked over at where Longbottom sat, pathetic whiner that he was, to see he was shaking like a leaf and still trying unsuccessfully to decant his potion, which had turned green. 'Oh, he's dead.' She thought to herself, smiling a bit. Will that kid ever figure it out?  
  
The professor called the first pair of students up to the front of the class. They were two Gryffindors that Cassandra didn't recognize, though Malfoy nodded knowingly.  
  
"These two shouldn't have any problems, they're good at Potions. "  
  
Their potions appeared to be the correct color and consistency, and Snape pulled out two small cups, splitting the potion in two.  
  
"Drink." He ordered.  
  
Looking at the mix apprehensively, the two students did as they were told. They look relieved that nothing had happened to them afterwards.  
  
"Well, that's step one. " said Snape " Now, Parkinson and Bludstrode bring yours up."  
  
Looking fairly smug, the girls headed to the front of the class, Millicent lumbering along as always, and Pansy simpering like she was about to won t he lottery.  
  
"Now we'll show them! " She winked at Malfoy as she went by, and he declined to respond. The look on the girls face went from smug to murderous in a heartbeat.  
  
'Gods, ' thought Cassandra' I sure hope for their sake that the Gryffindors got the mix right. She's going to send out a mighty powerful curse.' Then they all just sat and waited in anticipation as their Professor poured out the mixture, frowning slightly at it.  
  
"It's too thin." He Snarled, handing it back to the Girls.  
  
The looks on their faces drew a few snickers amongst the class, from both sides of the room. Even in their own house, Pansy and Millicent had very few friends. Everyone held their breath as the two teams prepared their wands to fire spells at each other. If looks could kill, all four students at the front of the class would have been long gone.  
  
"And Three, Two, One.."  
  
The words were barely out of Snapes mouth went the spell casting began.  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
"Impedimentia!"  
  
The rest of the spells were lost in the ensuing din as the class sprang to their feet to better watch the action. Both Gryffindors stood there looking hale, however the same could not be said for their sparing partners. Pansy had horrible boils appearing all over her face, and Millicent was wobbling around the front of the room ,apparently hit by a well-aimed Jelly Legs curse. Hands to her face, Pansy shot out of the room wailing, clearly headed straight for the infirmary. The class wondered who amongst them would be next. Victorious, the two Gryffindors returned to their cheering housemates, while Snape scowled at Millicent who bravely wobbled back to her seat.  
  
"It will wear off relatively quickly." Was all he said to her, embarrassed by the lack of talent in his own house. Definitely a bad start. Damn Smug Griffindors.  
  
Snape called Harry and Hermione up to the front next. Splitting their potion into two small cups, he ordered them each to drink it. They did so nervously, and then waited to see who Snape would call up to curse them , wondering if they were possibly supposed to curse each other.  
  
"Malfoy, Caliga.! Up front now!" Snape growled.  
  
Rising from her seat and taking their vile of potion, Cassandra didn't hear the door open to the dungeon classroom. She didn't turn to see who had come in, and assumed that Snapes curt nod had been intended for herself and Malfoy. She raised for hand to her head as the pain returned with a vengeance.' Guess the potion wears off quickly' she thought to herself, trying to focus on whichever curse she was going to place on here opponent. 'A nice petrifying curse would do. Not too evil, not too wimpy. Highly embarrassing. That would do just fine.' Her thoughts were cut short by another surge of pain, and the rising feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. Malfoy looked over at her sharply.  
  
"Hey, it's going to be alright you know! We did the whole thing properly. It's OK"  
  
Shocked at his perceptiveness, and his attempt to be nice, of all things, Cassandra could only just barely nod. Watching warily as the Potions Master evaluated their concoction, nodded and emptied it into their cups. She took it with a shaking hand. What was bothering her so much? Her Professor gave her a strange assessing look, asking her if she was sure she was up to this under his breath. She assumed she must have been looking quite off by this point to have him ask her, and simply said.  
  
"Nerves."  
  
He could decide what she meant by that on his own. Standing across from Potter, with Malfoy paired with Granger, they drew their wands and assumed a dueling stance.  
  
"Ready?" Snape asked, only a little viciously.  
  
Nods all around, determined glares flying, and the entire class at the edge of its seat.  
  
"Fine. Three, Two one, Fire!"  
  
The curses were flying hard and heavy. The four students at the front had more than one up their robe sleeves, and we hell-bent on dropping someone on the other team.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus"  
  
"Rictusempra!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Jelligous!"  
  
"Tarantellegra!"  
  
"Sapukumonious!"  
  
A silence fell over the room as the curses got nastier, and yet none of the four had fallen. So busy in firing their curses, no one had actually connected with the opponent. Snape held back, well away from the action.  
  
"ENOUGH!!! " He hollered at them. " I sincerely hope that you never get called to duel, because your aim is horrendous and you would all be dead before you knew what had hit you. Now. Each will fire only once, aim directly at you opponent."  
  
"Granger."  
  
Glaring at Malfoy, muttering under her breath, she raised her wand and fired.  
  
"Rictusempra!"  
  
It was a direct hit, yet Malfoy did nothing.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
A particularly evil look came to Malfoy's face.  
  
" Sapukumonious!"  
  
An angry red jet shot from Draco's wand, hitting Harry directly in the chest. He was momentarily surrounded by a glowing red light, and then it dissipated. Cassandra looked at Malfoy questioningly, while Snape glared at him murderously, muttering something about Granger having been his partner.  
  
"A Japanese suicide curse. The receiver must find a cliff and leap off of it immediately. My dad taught it to me." He whispered to her. She was a little impressed, but mostly sickened that he would try it. She thought the whole thing reeked of Dark Arts, and that disgusted her.  
  
"Caliga."  
  
She readied herself, aiming straight at Hermione, who was looking defiant.  
  
" Expelliarmus. " certain that it wouldn't work ,since Harry had survived his hit just fine, Caliga went for something tame. To her utter shock, Hermione's wand came zooming over to her and she caught it deftly.  
  
"What the hell? " she asked.  
  
"Well, done, Miss Caliga." Snape spoke through a thin-lipped smile, as Harry prepared his wand to curse her.  
  
"Yes, Well done Cassandra. How proud we all are." A cold calculating voice came from t he back of the classroom. The hairs on t he back of Cassandra's neck went up, as her whole body screamed at her to run. The person from the ministry, their Guest today. She knew that voice. She knew it all to well, , and the last thing she heard was Professor Snape introducing their visitor.  
  
"Class, May I introduce you to our guest from the Ministry of Magical Education, Mr. Octavious Ignoble."  
  
Unable to turn around, Cassandra felt the blood rush through her ears and behind her eyes, blocking her vision. This was her nightmare. This was her reality. Octavious, here at the school. Octavious, who had sworn he would kill her should he ever see her again, the day her mother had kicked him out of the house. The floor dropped away from her feet as black swirls filled her sight. Her last conscious thought was ' he's going to kill me', and still clasping Hermione's wand in her hand, she dropped to the floor.  
  
"Impedimentia!" Harry hollered, as Snape introduced the visitor. A jet of energy whooshed out of his wand, he was shocked to see the Slytherin student collapse to the floor, the curse completely missing her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT HER WITH, POTTER?" Snape snarled at the top of his lungs, leaping over to the fallen student.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing!" Harry stuttered, backing away as Malfoy and Granger looked on in shock. Both Malfoy and Snape looked up at Harry with clear malice.  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins were all in an uproar. Potions or none, the curses were flying like a winter snow. Chaos ensued, as Snape was too preoccupied trying to revive Caliga.  
  
"Sir, he missed her. I saw the whole thing. She was already going down when he fired!" Hermione was not going to let Harry go down without a fight.  
  
"I swear, Potter, If you did any damage, if you hurt her, you'll be sorry you were ever born." Malfoy sounded lethal. His eyes had gone a strange silver color, and his face was pinched with rage. "I'll deal with you myself, forget about my father! It'll make last night look like nothing at all!"  
  
Harry sent Malfoy a warning look, glaring sharply at the Potions Master crouching over Cassandra. "I dare you." He slung back at the blonde boy.  
  
" Mr. Ignoble, I'm afraid that you are going to have to leave now. I have my hands full with taking this student up to the infirmary. If you please. " Snape was in no mood to ask politely, no matter who it was. His scar was burning as if on fire, and even after a " Finite Incantum" the girl had remained motionless, proving that Potter was innocent.  
  
"Go to the library and work on your group projects class!! We are done here for now!" He barked a the students, loud enough to scare those who hadn't yet gone up to the infirmary to be treated for their various curses, a good scare. The class left in a jumble, with only Potter, Malfoy, Granger and the unfortunate Caliga remaining with their Professor and the strange guest.  
  
"I believe I asked you to leave." The venom was heavy in his voice, s he turned his smouldering black glare met the man's cool hazel eyes. He looked with loathing, casting silent curses onto the man in the navy robes. The three students looked on, wondering if the man with the sandy moustache was deaf or demented not to be flying out of the classroom.  
  
"Are your classes always, this ….entertaining, Snape?" He asked coolly, turning to leave.  
  
"I shall return."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it." Snape muttered under his breath, bending over to collect up the unconscious figure on his Dungeon floor. "You three may come if you wish." He glared at the students involved in the fiasco, and swept out of the dungeon, the strange entourage following in his billowing wake. 


	15. The Debacle

XV  
  
Snape immediately regretted telling the three teens that they could come along with him. As he swept through the halls, knowing he had precious time before the other classes let out for lunch break, and that he did not need to be seen carrying a student in his arms by the entire future wizarding generation.  
  
"Would you bloody well hurry up and stop arguing constantly!" He snarled over his shoulder at the bickering crowd behind him.  
  
He was met with a " Sorry, Professor," and greeted by instant silence. Wishing he had just sent them up to the Great Hall, knowing it was too late for that now, Snape strode on in silence, trying to work out what had gone on in his Potions class, which he now referred to in his mind as " The Debacle", and wondering what had caused Cassandra's strange reaction. Could it have been something in her potion? Didn't seem likely as Malfoy didn't seem to have any problems, and the girl had been so clear-headed when she was casting her spell on Granger.  
  
Another thing was bothering him too - how had the visitor from the Ministry known Cassandra's name? Then there was the matter of his dark mark driving him crazy when that man had entered the room. He would have to tell Dumbledore immediately that there was a Death Eater in the Ministry of Education, most likely put there in an attempt to oust himself and the Headmaster. Very worrisome times. He must inform Dumbledore immediately so that we can take measures to prevent any further problems. Fudge won't believe us about it, Gods, what if he is in on this??? What if the real reason he denied what happened at the TriWizard Tournament was because he himself is involved in Voldemort's plans??? A shiver crawled up his spine as Professor Snape swung the door open and swept into the Infirmary.  
  
"Ooch, not her again?" Madame Pomfrey cried out, causing eyebrows to raise amongst the spectators. Shooting the Matron a withering glare and tipping his head towards Draco, Hermione and Harry, he placed Cassandra on a bed, and told the others to wait outside.  
  
Closing the door, Poppy came rushing over, wand out.  
  
"What happened this time, Severus? She got this far without a seizure, and she was supposed to start her new medications today. What happened?"  
  
Snape explained the incident, and the events leading up to it. Looking worried, Pomfrey went over Cassandra again, and then simply said  
  
"Enervate."  
  
The girls eyes flew open wildly, and she sat bolt upright, crying out as she did so.  
  
" I've got to get…" then her eyes rolled back and she fainted dead away.  
  
"What is it Poppy?" Snape asked, grinding his teeth. " What do you think the problem is."  
  
"Well, whatever is was Severus, the girl quite simply fainted. There are no physical signs of any illness or injury, in fact she is far healthier than last time I saw her. I think she was so terrified that she was overwhelmed by it. Did anything strange happen in the class?"  
  
Cassandra's actions and words from the night before came into Snape's head. He decided to bite his tongue and wait to talk to Dumbledore. Even with the silencing charm around the infirmary, he really didn't trust the three children behind the door.  
  
"How long will it take her to calm down?" He asked.  
  
" I'll place a relaxing charm on her, and that will give her the illusion that she is safe from harm. Try to bring her around in about five minutes again, see if you can find out what's wrong.. She isn't comfortable speaking with me for some reason, poor little soul."  
  
Snape was again amazed by the medi-witch's capacity for forgiveness and compassion. Had a student declined to speak to him ( as they often did) he took offense and got angry. He wondered at the woman's big heart.  
  
Standing over the bed, looking down at the terse girl and rubbing his still stinging arm Snape was suddenly reminded of the cowering girl in his study the night before, and watched the clock tick past, chewing his lip and hoping the child would be willing to talk with him when she awoke. He pulled out his wand and prepared to bring her out of her unconsciousness when she began mumbling and speaking. He waited, breath held, hoping that her ramblings would give him some clue as to what had occurred in his class.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading my story everyone. I expect that my postings will be farther apart now. I will do my best, but this is not my focus right now. We had a baby pony born here on Thursday, and after 56 hours of intensive care and treatment, we lost her. I wish that we had a Medi-Witch here at the farm, but that only occurs in Harry Potter Land. Please spend a moment to think of little Pippa, our tiny baby girl, now resting in God's hands.  
  
Thanks, Candledot. 


	16. The Wretched

Still a HP fan in love with a Slytherin Man. Why is it I tend ot fall for angst-ridden assholes, anyways??? Thanks for the reviews, please keep sending them and I will keep trying to do what my characters tell me. Wait til you read this chapter - Wow. Talk about needing therapy!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
She cowered behind the chair, watching as the drunken man staggered angrily into the study. Scared, alone and frozen in place, too horrified to dare risk running over to the door and out into the cool night air, Cassandra stayed there waiting, shaking, wondering how bad it would be tonite. As the navy robes swung around the edge of the desk, a cold fear clutched her heart as she realised her kitten was laying, sleeping blissfully on the chair in front of the fire, and chair she was now hiding behind. She'd seen him go after the dog before well until the dog turned on him and grabbed him by the ankle.. What would he do to her little grey ball of fur. As the thought crossed her mind, she heard him snarl. " Fucking cat! Little cretin, what're you doin in here? Little bastard, I don't want any goddamned mangy pieces of filth like you in here!! " He lurched over to grab the cat from the chair, however a small but wiry 9 yo stood in his way, neatly deflecting the inebriated wizard, sending him sprawling on the hearth. "Oh, you'd rather keep it for yourself, would ya?? You like a little blood letting know and then, eh? Or are my healing charms so advanced that you had forgotten about the last time you pissed me off? Maybe I won't do such a good job this time, leave you with something worth remembering? Or maybe, I'll just finish you off for good."  
  
"No, No.. I haven't forgotten a thing." She whispered out loud, "Please, don't, I'll leave right now, go somewhere else…"  
  
"But go where, Cassandra? What haven't you forgotten?" Snape asked himself inwardly, leaning over the bed in his efforts to better discern what the child was talking about.  
  
" I… I'm sorry… Please, no…" Her hands suddenly flew up to her face, covering her nose as her mouth twisted into a silent scream. "It's broken! No, don't touch, please don't touch. It's fine, I'm sorry.."  
  
"But who, Cassandra, who has done this to you?" Wondering whether or not he should wake the child considering the distress she was in, Severus snapped his wrist and sent out a summoning charm for the medi-witch. He needed some help, and he needed it now. Where the hell was she, any ways? He didn't think that there were any other students in the infirmary as it went. Maybe she had chased away the gang of fifth years hanging out in the castle hall waiting for him to come out with news of their classmate. A thought hit him, and in that moment Madame Pomfrey appeared.  
  
Looking down at the distressed child in her infirmary bed (yet again), Pomfrey reached down to take her wrist, and check her vitals. On contact, the child flung her hand away violently.  
  
"Please, no more!! I'm sorry… I won't do it again, please stop.."  
  
Cassandra's voice dissolved into meaningless mumbles.  
  
"Should I try and wake her, Poppy? This nightmare she is reliving, it can't be good for her. I was trying to see if I could get her to tell me who didi this to her, the past hurts… what about Veritaserum?" He asked suddenly. "Then we would at least know. I might have an inkling about the perpetrator, now that I think about it."  
  
"Veritaserum Is just too dangerous, considering her history and the muggle medicines and such. I think we should awaken her immediately, Severus, in case this stress triggers an….. episode of sorts."  
  
A worried look crossed Snape's normally emotionless features. "Nightmares can trigger an attack? Bring her around right now then, there is no time to waste!"  
  
Running her wand over the child again, Pomfrey shook her head. "These are no nightmares, Severus. She's reliving past traumatic events in her life. They are as real to her now, physically, as if they were actually happening." She raised her wand to enervate the girl, but was interrupted by her terrified shrieks.  
  
"Please don't throw him in the fire!! He's just a kitten! Just put him down, please! What are you doing? Octavious, don't!" Followed by one of the most blood-curdling screams Snape had ever heard, even for an ex- DeathEater. The child on the bed gave a strange half-shudder and then lay extremely still, her left arm and shoulder twitching madly on the sheets.  
  
What color was in Snape's face drained away.  
  
"For Gods sakes, Poppy this can't be normal! Bring her around now - something has happened!!"  
  
Saying a quick prayer, Poppy flicked the wand and commanded the re- awakening charm. Nothing Happened; The door to the room burst open, and Draco came flying in.  
  
"What have you done to her, what's happened?" He rushed past the medi- witch straight over to the bed.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Was all he could say, the pale boys pinched features getting tighter. "What's done this to her?"  
  
Snape placed a firm arm on the boys shoulder. " Now is not the time, Draco. I suggest you go back to the Slytherin Common room, or maybe to the kitchens for a bite to eat. And should you tell anyone about this…" There was a warning gleam in yhe professors eye.  
  
It was met by and equally outraged look from the young Malfoy.  
  
":What do you think I am? Some kind of a backstabbing asshole? WE have a connection, Cassandra and I. There are things about us that we share, things only people like us can know and feel. We've bonded - you must have seen the spark in class today - you can't deny that! We have something you would never understand." Looking back at the dark form on the bed, and then glancing back at the potions master with an enlightened look on his face, Draco continued. " Or, maybe you would understand, after all. I'll leave, but you better come tell me later. And don't you dare hurt her!" He shot back to Pomfrey, as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Ten points. " Snape muttered under his breath, and went back to help the medi-witch in any way he could.  
  
The smell of smoke and of fire. The smell if whisky and blood. Curled up on the floor, hands cradling a blood encrusted pulp of what used to be her nose, She fought down the bile that was pushing at the back of her throat. It would only make it worse. She didn't dare open her eyes, until she heard the frantic mewling of her kitten. "Wisp" she called out. "Maybe this will teach you!" Looking up through blurred eyes, she saw the towering man poised, ready to throw her cat.. throw him where? Oh my god, the fire. "Please, don't" He looked at her menacingly. "Fine then", he flung the cat over to the wall, where the little grey creature slid down harmlessly and bolted out of the door. Turning back around, the man reached down and grabbed the girl by the back of her robes. " Let's trade places then, if you love your kitty so very much!" Without another word, he swung her down head first against the brick and mortar of the fireplace, and in a burst of extreme color and pain, she knew no more  
  
"Poppy, what the hell has happened?" Snape asked in a hushed voice. "If they are just memories, how do they have this power over her, this power to hurt her and paralyze her like this?" It reminded him frighteningly of the night he had found her in the bathrooms.  
  
"The mind works in strange ways, Severus. When she wakes up, she will be just fine physically, though I am not sure mentally or emotionally where she'll be at. At this point she is in some kind of catatonic state, caused by whatever experience she was just experiencing.. What was the last thing she said?"  
  
"Something about a cat and a fire, and she said a name… Oh Gods, …. She said Octavious. That Ignoble lout was the visitor that came to my classroom today, from the Education Ministry! Poppy, please summon Dumbledore immediately. I can't bear to leave her side after I failed to protect her in my own class."  
  
Bustling over to the fire, Pomfrey threw in some floo powder and summoned a sleepy Dumbledore.  
  
"Just a small post-lunch nap, nothing to worry about Poppy. What's the matter, are you alright? It's not Potter, is it? I just had the strangest dream about a Death eater being in the castle."  
  
Wincing, the medi witch simply told him to come up right away, it was urgent regarding Severus. In a twinkling, the headmaster stepped out of the fireplace and over to the bedside.  
  
"Oh, you're alright then, Severus? I was worried that something had happened to you… Dreams of Death Eaters and such, I am getting paranoid."  
  
"There WAS a Death Eater in the school, Albus…" Snape began to recount the mornings events.  
  
"SO, you're saying that you think she knew him? Or rather, that he knew of her? "  
  
"Indeed. And it triggered such a dramatic reaction from the girl - I had thought Potter had placed some unknown hex on her ! I wouldn't put it past him you know, he hates all the students in my house." The professor sat down on the edge of the bed, grumbling to himself. "How do I best deal with this Albus? I feel I have a debt of revenge to pay out for the girl, after everything he's done to her. The abuse - Poppy found a variety of old injuries, many of them which never healed properly. And look at her now! Look at what he has done! He's not even here and he holds such power over her. It's now right, it's got to stop, she's just and innocent girl. I might be able to get at him through the meetings. And I wonder… You had said that her mother was killed in one of Voldemort's attacks? I think that Ignoble might have been behind that one. It was over the summer, right? Probably thought he could get the girl while she was on vacation, deal with his rejection from her mother and hatred for Cassandra all in one blow. He must be punished!" Breathless and trembling with rage, Snape stood up and began pacing the room.  
  
"Only the girl can exact her own, revenge, Severus. And I personally feel it would be better handled in Wizards Court, not out on the street. What were you thinking of doing, challenging him to a duel?? I know you are among the best, however… We must let logic prevail, however chivalrous your intentions might be. The judicial system does not deal kindly with child abusers. " Looking down at the girl on the bed, the Headmaster raised his eyebrow. "Did she have another seizure? Why hasn't Poppy given her anything?"  
  
"I can't Albus. She's not in a proper seizure. It's more of a memory of an event… Even though I believe her body is clearly telling us that whatever it is she's reliving, it involved a serious brain injury. And to the right side of the skull, frontal lobe from the way her arms going." Poppy ran her wand over the girls head, and nodded slowly. " Yes, right temple, eye socket and cheekbone. I'm really not sure how she would have survived such a thing."  
  
"Poppy, do you believe whatever she's reliving could this be the event that caused such injuries?" Snape stopped for a moment to ask the question, then continued wringing his hands and pacing. " What if her epilepsy was brought on by, by , that piece of…."  
  
"Severus!" Poppy spoke sharply. " This is an infirmary, after all. Language, please! And yes, I do agree with you. If she had repressed all these memories, intentionally or not, she wouldn't have been able to tell us about the events. I now wonder if …. " she paused. " If only we could use the veritaserum, I would better know how to help her."  
  
"Do you not think that he might have placed a memory charm on the girl?? To save his own skin? He must have realized the magnitude of what he did… Tried to fix it himself, like he did with the bones, and her arms…" Severus voice was cut off.  
  
" Mom? Where are you? Mom?" The girl's voice was strange and hig - very thin, as if she had suddenly lost 5 years, lost all her maturity. Her eyes still closed, it was clear she was not fully conscious yet.  
  
"Cassandra! It's alright dear, I'm right here " Soothed Mdm Pomfrey. Looking at the two men, she simply said " Maybe we will get some answers now. She might respond better than if she were awake. Sometimes people are less guarded, like talking in you sleep."  
  
Indeed the twitching had disappeared, and the girls color had improved. She had removed her hands from her face, and was stirring softly in the bed. Snape held his breath.  
  
"Will she remember now, Poppy?"  
  
"With some luck, she might be willing to speak.. Cassandra, can you hear me, honey? I want to talk with you about what happened."  
  
"I don't want to. He'll know I told you, he'll, he'll come back, and he'll finish… He'll kill me, he'll kill you… he told me that if he ever had to see me again, if I ever told…" Panic entered the small voice, making it sound very shrill in the silent ward.  
  
Dumbledore walked closer to the head of the bed, and leaned over, speaking in his kindest, most genuine tone.  
  
"I guarantee you now, Cassandra. You are safe under my protection. Nothing will come to hurt you. You can tell us the truth now, we will take care of you, and keep you free from harm. Who hurt you?"  
  
" He was going to hurt Wisp…"  
  
Poppy and Albus both raised their eyebrows questioningly at Slytherin's head of house, and he mouthed the word "cat' back at them. Nodding, Madame Pomfrey reached down and squeezed the girls hand. " And…."  
  
The girl heaved a huge sob, curling up around the Matron's hand.  
  
"And then, I begged him. He threw the little guy, but he seemed ok. Then I went to try and escape , to crawl away, but he grabbed me. Was lifting me up, higher, higher…. Over his head. Had a crazy look in his eye. So angry, hated me so much… I never knew what I did everytime… And then.. he, he…"  
  
The words were cut off by her choking sobs. The three adults present in the room were all unsure as to what they would hear next, but they all had a very uncomfortable, queasy feeling to their stomachs. Snape put a hand on her sleek hair, and ever so quietly spoke.  
  
"We're at Hogwarts now, Cassandra. Its all over, I swear that to you upon Merlins Beard. I want to protect you, and help you heal. Please tell me what happened next, and then it will be all over."  
  
The little girl took a deep breath, still not fully conscious yet, she spoke in a flat tone.  
  
" He flung me headfirst into the marble mantle. I only remember waking up in my Mom's bedroom days after that."  
  
The room swayed violently before Snape at the impact of the words, the overwhelm of painful emotions mingled with his own childhood memories flooded his sight. He just barely made a grab for the bed frame before he hit the floor. 


	17. I Will Make You Hurt

Still a HP fan in love with a Slytherin Man. Why is it I tend to fall for angst-ridden assholes, anyways??? Thanks for the reviews, please keep sending them and I will keep trying to do what my characters tell me. Wait 'til you read this chapter - Wow. Talk about needing therapy!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Cassandra opened her eyes, startled to find that she was once again in Madame Pomfrey's care. It took her a moment or two to realize that the room she was in was not her own, and that there was someone else laying in the next bed over. Turning her head to better see which student it was, she sat up with a start when it connected that it was none other than her head of House and Potions Teacher, Professor Snape. She lay quickly back down when she saw that the headmaster was sitting in a chair beside the other bed, and closed her eyes for a moment, wondering if perhaps it was not all a dream. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she cautiously opened an eye to check again. Yes, it was Snape, and he appeared to be asleep. That was strange.  
  
Trying to remember what she had last been doing when she was in class, and what might have occurred to place them both here. Had there been an explosion, one of the cauldrons maybe? Or had there been an attack on the school? Had Potter hexed them both? Potter…. Cassandra saw in her minds eye the last moments of Potions class that morning 9 was it even still the same day, she couldn't tell), and remembered the last voice she had heard.  
  
"Octavious." She spoke to herself, and removed the covers to go and get dressed, so she could better protect herself should need be. Where was her wand? Looking around franticly, she snatched it up from her bedside table, where it was sitting next to a gorgeous bouquet of roses and carnations. Pausing for a moment, reaching for her robes which were at the edge of the bed, she looked at the card on the flowers.  
  
'To the most electric girl in Hogwarts. Get better so we can make sparks fly soon! I'll kill whoever did this to you. Malfoy' She took in her breath quickly. So, he DID have a thing for her after all. It wouldn't be so bad, but she really didn't have time to worry about amorous Slytherins right now. She had to get dressed, and get out of here. He would know where to find her. Rising, she threw her robes on over her gown, planning to go straight to her quarters to get some more clothes. Whatever she had been wearing would be brought up by the house elves, that was no problem. She was pretty sure the vase of flowers would arrive in her bedroom as well. Attention to detail was a hallmark of a good house elf, and Hogwarts' were notorious for a job well done.  
  
"Leaving so soon? I might need some company, Miss Caliga. Headmaster Dumbledore has many things to attend to, I am sure." He paused, catching his breath " and I believe that we may have some things to discuss, you and I."  
  
Swinging her black robes over her shoulders, she fought back the panic rising within her to speak to the teacher in the bed. He was a grey pallor, and the few words he spoke seemed to tire him.  
  
"I have to go to my quarters and get some clothes. He'll know where to find me if I stay here. I feel quite fine, I just need to keep out of his way." She carefully avoided naming the cause of her concern. "I'll come back really soon to see you, I promise. I don't want to abandon you here, after all the times you've stuck around for me."  
  
" Ignoble is no longer in the castle, and he shall not be returning, I guarantee you that. Very soon he will no longer be able to walk the streets, let alone come and …." Snapes voice trailed off as a murderous look blackened his features.  
  
Standing there open-mouthed and uncertain Cassandra didn't know what to say. How did he know about her mother's ex-boyfriend? Did he know what that wicked man had done to her, how weak and useless and pathetic she'd been? Did he know that at some level, though she couldn't say why, Cassandra had indeed felt she had deserved much of what had happened to her? Did he know that there was a full year of her life that she couldn't remember, no matter how much effort she put into it? She decided that sitting down on the bed might be a good idea after all. If Octavious was indeed out of the castle, it would be fine to stay with the Professor, and she felt it would be rude and disrespectful to leave without his permission.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of what has happened, Cassandra. Of your, ….., history, shall we say, with Ignoble. I regret that he ever had the chance to lay his hands on you, and had I known, he would never have been allowed into the school, let alone MY Dungeons! He never had the right to touch you, to hurt you, to make you feel as if…" His breath caught in his throat, and Cassandra completed the sentence for him.  
  
"As if I should be better of if I just died." Looking down ashamedly she sat down on the bed, feeling more alone than she had in years. Something was bothering her, more than their conversation. The feeling that Snape had read her mind (again), the feeling that he understood how she felt, as if there was some camaraderie there. Was that what made him so protective over her? Maybe he was like this with all his students. It's not like she was anything special to anyone, nor was she particularly good at anything. Closing her eyes momentarily, Cassandra raised a hand to her throbbing temple, which felt as if it might split in two at any moment.  
  
"Do you remember anything of the dreams you had while you were sleeping?" He asked, "and would you mind sitting over here, where we could have a decent conversation, as much as I enjoy speaking to your robes."  
  
"It's good to know that you're not dead yet, " she said unthinkingly, moving to the side of the bed nearer the Professor. "Haven't lost your smooth style or cutting wit." She was secretly dreading having to look him in the eyes. This was getting far too personal, far too quickly. She was so bloody tired, and really just wanted to go to her dorm, not face an inquisition.  
  
He shot her a look, but then realized from the look on her face that the girl was sincerely frightened, and seemed somewhat concerned about him, and Snape's features softened. "I'll be fine in an hour or two. Just a little overtired, too many late nights and a shock too many today. I am not yours to worry about. But thank you, nonetheless. Now would you please consider my question?"  
  
Tilting her head, and then deciding that it neither helped her headache nor cleared her thinking , she rubbed her forehead hard with her fingertips, wondering for a moment if it was possible to rub a hole in your forehead.. There was a scratching at the infirmary door, and receiving a nod from Snape she rose to investigate it. Walking across the cobbled floor, she opened the door to find that no one was there. Peering out into the hallway, she couldn't see anyone in sight.  
  
"Malfoy, if that's you, I'll be out to see you tonight." She called into the stillness. There was no answer but her echo, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when the hem of her robes moved. Looking down, she was pleased to see a one-eyed skinny grey cat staring up at her, waiting to be held.  
  
"Wisp! What are you doing here. I don't even think cats are allowed!" Cuddling him in her arms, she closed the door and went to sit down on the bed.  
  
"I hope you're not allergic?" she asked tentatively.  
  
" I will be fine. Classic timing, really. Now, think about the dream you had."  
  
Feeling the cats soft fur under her fingertips, and playing idly with his rather fluffy tail, it all came back to her in a rush. Snape watched her features closely, trying to discern what she was thinking, hoping that this wouldn't all be too much in one day for the girl.  
  
"It was a crazy dream, really it was a nightmare that I couldn't wake up out of. It was…. Horrible. Truly, professor, it was terrible. I really don't think you want to hear about this. "  
  
"Trust me. I won't be anything I haven't heard or seen before. It is very difficult to shock me at this point in my life." Hoping that the girl didn't read too much into his comment, he carefully avoided her eyes. Last thing he needed was for this mistrustful child to believe he had set her up.  
  
" It was like I was very little again, and he was there at my mom's house, drunk as usual. It was after a party, I think, I think that it might have been my birthday party! And so instead of hiding in my room as I usually did, as I should have, I was in my Mother's office playing with my new kitten, and keeping warm by the fire. I shouldn't have made him angry…. He went to hurt the cat, but then did the strangest thing. I was killed in my dream! Smashed into….." she found herself unable to complete her sentence. Biting her lip, she simply finished with "I thought that you were never supposed to die in dreams? But it just stopped. Went dark and stopped."  
  
Snape sat up in the bed and sighed. Gods, let her handle this alright. He couldn't really tell whether she consciously knew all that had happened or if she was in denial. Well, I'll find out soon enough, he thought and began to speak.  
  
"It was not just a dream, Cassandra. What you saw in your dream actually happened to you, when you were much younger. Madame Pomfrey said that you had somehow forgotten the event, what it was that he did. And now your mind has replayed the event for you . Clearly it was time for you to deal with what happened to you, in your mother's study…. Crystal's study…" His eyes slid off to the side, clearly thinking of another time and place.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, Cassandra pulled her chin up off her chest looking at him in disbelief.  
  
"How did you know…."  
  
"What happened? " He interrupted her sentence. "You were talking in your sleep, you told us everything that happened on that night, about the final episode of abuse."  
  
"My mother's name?" She finished quietly, the color draining away from her face..  
  
"Oh, Gods." 


	18. Melancholia

Ouch!! Wouldn't want to be in Sev's shoes right now, would ya???  
  
Still a HP fan in love with a Slytherin man. For those who asked, yes we are going to see more Draco and Cassandra-my only issue, I'm not into blonde guys. Therein lies the challenge. Thanks to my many reviewers-it makes me so very happy to know someone other than me enjoys this!  
  
18  
  
Think man! Dammit, why did you have to go and say HER name in front of the child. Where did that come from, anyways…it's been almost 20 years now, I thought I'd forgotten her name, put it all behind Me! Look at the girl staring at Me. Better think of something quick. Why is it that I can lie easily to Voldemort, risking Cruciatus, and yet I'm going to have trouble with a sixteen year old girl? What is it in those eyes?  
  
"Well, to be honest with you, I hadn't really thought about her in a long time, Cassandra. We were acquaintances, co-workers at one point, just about 20 years ago or so… but things change, you lose touch with people…. " At a loss for words, Snape decided it was best to keep quiet, hoping his evasive answer would be enough.  
  
"Oh. Well, then, I guess…"  
  
Cassandra was cut off by Madame Pomfrey's brisk entrance. "So good to see that you have both come round. Here Severus, you will recognize this potion as one you whipped up for me last week. This'll get you back on your feet quick as can be!"  
  
Handing a steaming goblet over, Snape nodded and took the cup, downing it in one swig.. Shaking his head hard, he swung up off the bed. Rising to his full stature, he looked down at Cassandra.  
  
"You would be wise to take a Goblet of the revival potion as well. You seem to be very tired, and could use a little wake-up." Catching her skeptical look, he continued" it's far better than Pepper-up, for a fact."  
  
The Medi-witch returned with another mug, steam swirling around her. Motioning to the girl, "mind your Head Of House. He knows much in these matters."  
  
Cassandra obediently took the cup, determined not to make a face when she drank it. It wasn't half as dreadful as she expected, and felt much perkier immediately.  
  
"Can I please leave now?" She was indeed feeling decidedly tired, and a thousand questions were flying around in her mind. Octavious, her mother, Professor Snape, the dream that wasn't a dream. She just needed to be alone to process this all, and then to talk to Professor Snape in private. Something else was bothering her…. Madame Pomfrey had called him something,, could it have been his first name…. Severus. She was intrigued..  
  
"Yes, you seem to be alright now. Should you feel poorly again, let one of us know. I think you should go directly back to your dorm, I'll have food sent up to you. A little more rest wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"Once again, I guarantee that the castle is safe for you. " Snape spoke curtly, as if their close conversation had never happened.  
  
"Thank you both. " Cassandra picked up the half-sleeping cat and draped him over her shoulder and left the hospital wing.  
  
"She really took it all well, don't you think Severus? In light of the new knowledge about her medical history, I'm going to have to ask you a favor. I need her to be taken to her Muggle Dr, so that we can find out what happened after the head injury. I want to find out how many of her health problems are linked to that event, and what they treated her with in the past. This is really extremely serious. It's amazing that she survived, really. A blow like that would have easily killed even an adult. She must have received extremely good care directly afterwards. I just don't understand how anyone could ever raise a hand to a child. They are all so precious." Poppy wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I may not like children that much, but I know I would never resort to physically hurting them.. I don't understand it either. I only know what it does to the child who survives... Hideous, beastly behavior from anyone in a civilized culture. Now, don't you think possibly you would be more suited to take her to a Muggle Dr than I am, Poppy. I mean, really….."  
  
"There's no chance of it Severus. I've never even gone to Muggle London. I have no clue how to act, what to wear, I would be painfully out of place there. And I also believe that I would not be terribly convincing as her relative. The two of you look so much alike, you would easily pull it off." The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. Aware of her mistake and worrying about how the notoriously volatile Snape might react, Poppy turned to walk away, calling back over her shoulder "Maybe just chat with Albus about it. You're free to go!"  
  
"I always was," He grumbled under his breath, and prepared to leave.  
  
Rather than heading down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room, Snape went directly up to the Headmasters office. He had a few questions, and wanted to know what Dumbledore thought of Poppy's plan. On his own, Snape didn't feel he had the ability to take on(or rather, out) Octavious Ignoble without either getting caught by the ministry and getting sent to Azkaban, or, getting caught by Voldemort and company, and getting sent to his death. Neither option was particularly appealing at this point in time. Madame Pomfrey's last comment had rankled him, what had she been implying? Or, was he simply over-reacting, as he often did?  
  
"Liquorice Baby" he sniped at the gargoyle, which obediently leapt out of his way. He was knocking on the office door in moments, and was shocked to see that Dumbledore was not there. Deciding to try waiting for a few moments, he sat down in one of the large wing chairs and waited, glaring in the unlit fireplace, thinking of a time long past now.  
  
Thinking of the only time he had ever truly experienced a full life, the only person he had ever been able to share his soul with. It had been so deep, so filled with completion, so absolute that it rang with truthfulness, with a love so dangerously overwhelming that he had almost forgotten the life he had chosen to lead. He had been completely lost in her, it made that fling with Lilly in 7th year look like child's play. He had never felt passionate about anything in his life, nor had he ever felt that his life counted for anything before that time, never felt that it had counted to anyone. It was an enchanted dream, one the likes that no spell or potion could ever come close to. It had been so amazing, so fulfilling….when had he ever felt like that? He hadn't .  
  
He could see it now, them together in that study of hers, on the big rug in front of the fireplace. Idyllic, platonic to that point, it had been more than any dreams. The pleasure, true love's first, had nearly overcome them both. Gasping aloud, Severus suddenly grabbed at his left arm, remembering how the night had ended. How the mark on his arm had pained him with such an intensity that he had nearly passed out, and how he had been unable to catch his breath, nor open his mouth to cry out, so that Crystal had been certain that he was having a heart attack. How in that moment he knew it couldn't last, not one more night… how Voldemort would come, or send one of his many Death Eaters ….how much danger that he, Severus Snape had put her in with his selfishness. What had he been thinking, all this time… It was far too dangerous to be close to someone like this, let alone one who was not in the fold. Let alone someone with a Muggle parent. It was certain, painful end to their relationship, and the mark searing through him on that particular night had been no coincidence. Love was a luxury that Severus Snape would never risk again. He had always been quick to heed a warning, and this was deadly serious.  
  
He had left the next morning, it had been pissing down rain, as she had laid in bed while he dressed, explaining to her what the burning mark had meant, what could happen to them if they continued. How her safety was more important than their joy. She hadn't fully believed him, she had wanted them to stay together, secretly. He hadn't had the heart to explain that at that point in Voldemort's power, there WERE no secrets a Death Eater could keep, let alone anything one was passionate about. There had been tears, and anger, and most of all, an unending aching emptiness which had followed him the rest of his life. His life was worthless, and whether or not he lived or died didn't really affect him. But to draw an innocent into this wicked game, to risk her life merely for his own happiness? It was as unthinkable as killing her by his own hands. When he had walked out that door, he left all happiness there behind him, crying in the bedroom. But at least she had been safe. At that time, no one had suspected anything, they were good at being discrete, and there was something to be said for being licensed to apparate . To find out in The Daily Prophet that Voldemort had gone after her in her home last year…. What the hell had happened? That question had been eating him alive since he had found out, and he wondered at it. Why? Had they found out that she worked secretly for the ministry, working on counter potions? Had it simply been a mistake, the wrong house? Had Ignoble had something to do with it? What if he had meant to kill both mother and daughter….  
  
The click of the study door pulled Snape out of his brooding, and he turned in his chair to see the Headmaster rush in, looking serious and possibly, slightly green.  
  
"Ah, Severus. I'm glad to find you here. Seems we had a problem in the Great Hall, and I need you to come and deal with Malfoy. Apparently he hit the Weasley boy with the "Ad Nauseam" curse and set off a chain reaction throughout the whole room. Quite a mess, really . I'll also need you to mix up a VERY large batch of Stomach-Settling Potion rather quickly."  
  
Damn, he thought, clearly not the time for a chat about the past and present with the sickly wizard in front of him . Twirling his wand beside him, Snape spoke a few quite words and a vial appeared in his hand. "I keep a small stock on hand, as does the infirmary. Consider this a personal gift. Drink the whole thing, don't worry, it's mint flavored. No good a potion that you just bring up again, how effective would that be? Bloody useless! Don't worry, I will deal with Malfoy appropriately."  
  
Handing the vial over the desk to the elderly wizard, The Potions Master paused for a moment and then asked quietly. "Do you know what they were fighting about? I know that Malfoy and Weasley dislike each other, but this seems a little more dramatic than usual."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes returned to their usual sparkle at those words." You must have missed out on some of the antics last year then, Severus, they were really very advanced in their tactics. However, Hermione told me in between retches that it had to do over something Weasley had said about Cassandra."  
  
Snape felt his anger towards Malfoy leave him for a moment-what schoolboy never had a crush on a pretty girl? He was surprised that Malfoy hadn't just dropped Ron on the spot. He was known to have a nasty right upper hook. It would have served the loud-mouthed Gryffindor git right, really, to go bad-mouthing the object of Malfoy's affections. At this moment, Severus was biting his lip to prevent a smirk which was threatening to appear.  
  
"I'll go a brew up that batch immediately. Fortunately for us, it is quick and simple to brew, and we have all the ingredients in stock . Good night, Albus. Let me know if you need any more of the potion." With that, the Professor turned on his heel to leave, biting his lip twice as hard as the moment before, thinking of the state the Great Hall must be in. 'Thank gods for House Elves.' 


	19. Save yourself

19  
  
Doesn't it make you feel better?  
  
"Serpentsortia" Cassandra hissed to the picture on the wall, watching the outlined portion pull out and slide back to let her in. The common room was very quiet, the few who were there working on projects or lounging by the fire. She caught a few looks from two of the fifth years, and neither was even brave enough to ask her how she was. Apparently they seemed afraid or possibly, disinterested in how she was. Maybe Snape's reaction had set them off, or maybe they just figured Potter had hexed her badly. Fine, she would prefer that over what had actually happened. Far less explaining, far fewer uncomfortable questions, and definitely less embarrassing. Definitely.  
  
She walked down the narrow corridor to the girls dormitories, and then turned a sharp right to the Prefects Quarters. Opening the door, she was not surprised to find some food waiting, as well as the flowers, and a couple of vials on the bedside table. Curious, she walked over to check out the stoppered vials, pausing to remove the happily purring cat from around her shoulders, which were beginning to cramp up.  
  
One potion she recognized instantly-Dreamless Sleep Potion. For someone who was so dour and harsh, The Potions Master could be incredibly thoughtful. The second vial she didn't recognize by the color, and took up the note which had been left on the table. Taking it out of the envelope, another small folded packet fell out. She read:  
  
Miss Caliga~  
  
Purple is Dreamless Sleep Potion. Do not use too regularly, it can be addictive. Second is a personal concoction of mine, you appeared to be getting another one of those headaches of yours. Not surprising, considering how our day was. Let me know if you need anything, I have enclosed a packet of floo powder so you can contact me easily.  
  
SS  
  
Also:  
  
DO not under any circumstances take the two potions together.  
  
SS  
  
Placing the note back in the envelope, she took it, along with the two vials and hid them in the trunk at the foot of her bed. Don't want any curious House Elves getting into those little goodies, she thought to herself, as another dizzying wave of exhaustion washed over her. She curled up on the bed, wishing for the first time in many years that she had a father to confide in. Someone to offer her quiet advice and listen patiently to her dilemmas. At one point in time, she had thought she might be gaining a father in the focus of her mother's attentions. On the night her mother had taken her for dinner, explaining over plates of spaghetti how she had a man friend she had been seeing, and that she wanted Cassandra to meet him. It had been a fleeting rush, a moment of hope and excitement, a kick of adrenaline, gone as quickly as it had come… One look at Octavious and Cassandra had seen right through his peaches 'n' cream exterior to what lay beneath.  
  
He had literally winced when her eyes had delved into him, locking him in her gaze. He had known she had seen through his façade, felt her reading him. In that moment he had begun to hate her existence, and she had felt that too. She had sensed the darkness in him, the lies, and rage and hatred. And there had been something else too, something she hadn't recognized at that time…had she known then what she knew know, she would have grabbed her mothers hand and ran like hell form that restaurant, run to the ends of the earth if they'd had to, to get away from that monster. The only thing that she had shared with Octavious Ignoble was an intense, mutual loathing of one another. If only she had known her real father. She wondered aloud at what had become of him. She'd never known him, never seen a picture even, and had never had the nerve to ask her mother about it. She had started to once, when she was very young, and the look on her mothers face had stopped her in her tracks. She would never intentionally cause her mother that kind of pain – the look on her mothers face had terrified Cassandra. But who was he, anyways? What had happened, had he died, was he still out there? No one had ever even told Cassandra what had happened. She only hoped that they had at least loved each other.  
  
In this moment, however, she just needed a mature, logical, trust-worthy adult figure that she could trust with her worries and concerns. It would be humiliating to speak to anyone who wasn't close family about such things, and she had been through enough humiliation in the last month to last a lifetime. She felt compelled to tell someone about her feelings… (What were they, exactly?) for Malfoy and how to deal with him. To speak of her growing fear that Octavious would come back and finish her off. To be allowed to openly discuss her 'health problems' as they were now being referred to, and to spill out her fears of her quarter (at least) Muggle heritage being discovered. Feeling overwhelmed and incapable of coping, another inexplicable wave of exhaustion rolled over her, and she was swept into an uneasy sleep. She was out before her shoes were even kicked off, the sleep potion left untouched, along with the meal at her bedside.  
  
Draco hammered on the door impatiently, certain that it was the correct room. There was only one area reserved as prefect's quarters, and this had to be it. He had gone back up to the infirmary when she hadn't appeared for dinner, to find that she and her things were gone. He wanted to find out exactly what had happened in Potions class, and fill her in on the events in the Great Hall at supper time. Not a particularly hard curse, yet it had been so effective. That little son-of-a-bitch weasel had more than deserved it, with his insinuations about Cassandra. Where did that Mudblood-sympathizer get off, anyways, saying anything about her? He had more than just ad-nauseam coming to him, but the red-headed piece of trash would figure that out over the next couple of weeks. There was no doubt about it. He would just be a little more subtle about it all, but Ron would be so very, very sorry. You just don't fuck with the apple of Draco Malfoy's eye. You just don't.  
  
Banging harder on the door, he was starting to worry that something else had gone on… What if she took off somewhere? She had been really upset earlier, and what had Madame Pomfrey meant by "not again!" How often did his intended girlfriend get sick, anyways…? She was a little mysterious…. and he was so turned on by that. And Draco was intrigued that the man who acted as his second father and was their Head of House took such an interest in Cassandra lately. He had looked genuinely horrified and gone sheet white when the beauty had collapsed in class….. More questions that needed answering. Calling out her name, there was still no answer to the pounding at the door. Frustrated, he finally swung around and gave the door a good hard kick. To his utter surprise, the door swung open wide, revealing the dimly candle-lit room beyond. Looking around guiltily, wondering whether or not he should actually go into the room to see if she was there, Draco decided he couldn't just leave. What if something was wrong, after all? He snuck into her room, pulling the door closed behind him with a soft click.  
  
"Cassandra?" He called out softly. Receiving no response from the curtained bed, and looking over at the uneaten meal on her table, he tried again, more insistently.  
  
"Cassandra!! Hey, Sparkles!" Still nothing.  
  
Moving over to the bed, feeling stupid and yet more brave now that he had assumed she wouldn't actually be in the room, she placed his hand on the heavy drape and pulled it aside. He drew in a quick gasp; she was there, out cold on the bed!  
  
"Fuck!" He swore under his breath. The cat sleeping beside her looked up and scowled at him, (with one eye, mind you) then lay his head back down on his master. Was she just sleeping, or had something else gone on? Madame Pomfrey's words echoed in Malfoy's head, and he reached over and touched the girl's hand. A small crackle could be heard, and he smirked involuntarily. Damn, but she was a good looking creature. All long, flowing lines… He gave her hand a squeeze, leaning over to speak into her ear.  
  
"Cassandra! Are you alright?"  
  
She stirred and he heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm trying to get some fucking sleep here, so bugger off. It's not breakfast yet-leave me be!"  
  
Malfoy dropped her hand as if it had suddenly turned to fire. Clearly she was pissed at him for interrupting her space. He hadn't really expected her to be quite so blunt about it. How had she ever made Prefect with a mouth like that? Cassandra rolled over and opened one eye.  
  
"Malfoy!" She shot up like a rocket, and then quickly put her hand to her forehead. "Christ almighty! What are you doing here?"  
  
He rose to leave; clearly she was not interested in him or in his being in her personal space. And after he had risked expulsion for her this afternoon, too!  
  
"Just came and knocked on your door, got no answer and was, erm, worried that something had happened to you. It's nothing, I'm leaving" He grumbled at her.  
  
"Please, Don't!" She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he noticed the huge circles underneath them. How had he missed that? He turned back to her and sat on the bed.  
  
"I'll stay if that's what you want. It just seemed that you wanted to get back to sleep."  
  
The first sign of color came into her cheeks. "I thought you were my House elf…"She explained, slightly uncomfortable about what she had said in her half-wakefulness. "She always wakes me up 5 minutes before my alarm is due, it's completely aggravating!"  
  
"So I've noted. So, what's up?" He really couldn't believe that Cassandra had let him off so easily! He was in her room after all…  
  
"I just want... need you to stay her in the room tonight. For a bit, please... Today was frightening..." Cassandra couldn't believe her own ears...What was she doing, admitting weakness to, of all people, Draco Malfoy? The very person who scorned weakness as much as she did!  
  
"I know. I was so worried about you Cassandra, and no one would tell me what was going on…."Gods, she was so gorgeous… "I thought, I thought that Potter had killed you! I would have killed him; I could just kill him for what he did to you in class, even though Mudblood Granger said it wasn't his fault! It's all bullshit. Gryffindorian holier-than-thou, can-do-no- wrong crap! I can't believe Snape fell for that line!"  
  
"It wasn't, and he didn't. Please don't speak disrespectfully of Professor Snape around me. I have a lot of respect for him, and he has shown me undue kindness on repeated occasions."  
  
Malfoy stared at her in shock." So it really wasn't Potter after all? Then what?"  
  
Cassandra simply leaned over towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Let's not talk about that right now. I promise, I'll tell you one day…It just ….it hurts….to….I just cant… I don't want to…"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to upset you." Malfoy was seriously disbelieving that not only was Cassandra, the Queen of the Aloof, holding onto him, but that a tear was threatening to well over her lower lid. He felt insanely guilty and angry all at once, and pulled away for a moment, turned his icy slate eyes to meet her intensely black ones.  
  
"I will keep my promise, what I wrote on that cared over there" he nodded his head to the flowers. "It won't happen again. You have me now."  
  
Cassandra was the first one to break the stare, resting her head back against him as he placed a protective arm around her, uncertain what else could be done to help what might possibly be his first proper love. That is, if he didn't fuck it up first. Cassandra reached over and placed her free arm around his shoulders, pulling Draco into her, holding close and allowing their weight to support each other. A thousand feelings were pulling him apart. She pulled him closer and whispered into his ear. He felt his life was changing, that his entire destiny might be making a full turn-about. Possibilities of alternate endings to his life, or an alternate existence even welled within him when they were together. He felt as if the pain of his past was being pulled out of him, erased almost as if it had all never happened, and it was replaced by…. He didn't know what. But it was damn fine, whatever it was. He had felt it in the first touch in Potions class, he would give it all for her… She seemed to take everything away, and then put it back into him changed, improved somehow. Time stood still, sped up and reversed all in the same moment, suddenly liquid. If they could stay this way forever, satisfying each others needs like a perfect potion, he would. What the platinum-haired boy didn't know, however, was that the reason this onyx-haired girl was holding him so close was because he was doing the exact same thing for her, when she needed it the most.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	20. Someone Who Loves You for You

Cassandra awoke the next morning with a terrible pain in her neck, and the strangest feeling about her. She felt almost, well, rested! She stayed as she was for a moment before opening her eyes, enjoying the wonderful, relaxing sensation of gently floating up through the waves of unconsciousness into reality. She wanted to hold the feeling a bit longer, revel in it, savor it, but something was tickling her nerves, and her face, actually. Reaching up to push the cat out of her face ( at least that's what she thought it was) her hand spread out to fell something decidedly not feline….Opening her eyes in surprise, she was amazed to find that she had spent the night with….. Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was watching her with those exquisite eyes, the color of ice on the lake in mid-winter. He had a slightly amused look about him, and something else... what was that strange expression about him that she didn't recognize? His features were so relaxed, so… peaceful. She looked at him curiously, as images of the night before come back to her. He was looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face to.  
  
"Expecting Potter?" He drawled quietly, and then sent her a rare, genuine smile. Wrinkling his nose at her, he continued "I hope that you're not disappointed."  
  
She touched his hair again, pushing a little of the platinum strands out of her face.  
  
"A Gryffindor? What would make you think I would stoop so low? "She teased.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "that would be like me hooking up with a Mudblood, wouldn't it?" Draco rolled over snickering under his breath, missing the look of horror on Cassandra's face.  
  
He'd kill me if he knew the truth. I only found out myself, and I have to go into Muggle London today with Snape, who had to miss classes for it, and the whole damn place is going to know. I might as well not come back from that Appointment today; my life is over any way I look at it. "I have to get ready for classes, Draco... We'll get expelled if anyone finds out we've been together all night…. They just wouldn't understand it. I don't think anyone else will be up this early, maybe we could just go down to the dining hall early?" She rose from the bed, still dressed in her robes from the day before.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go up to my room and get dressed in something less crumpled. Meet you down there in 15." He got up and looked at her, eyes piercing directly into her. "It will all work out, you know." With that, he opened the door, checked both ways and darted out.  
  
Snape stepped out from behind the statue of Salazar's conquest, black eyes glinting as he watched Malfoy dash down the hall and around the corner to his quarters. Turning to go back through the secret door, he jumped back behind the imposing statue as Cassandra went dashing by him, looking slightly disheveled and red-eyed.  
  
"More problems, I'm sure" he sighed under his breath as the segment of wall twirled around and deposited him neatly back into his quarters.  
  
"Draco, I've got to… "Cassandra bolted after Malfoy, trying to explain to him why they couldn't be together. "Draco!" she called out as urgently as she could without waking the castle.  
  
He was just opening the door to his quarters which he shared with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, when turned to face her, the door ajar.  
  
"What? "He hissed at her under his breath "So much for being discreet!"  
  
"I have to tell you this; you need to know, before…."  
  
He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it? You can tell me anything!"  
  
"It's just about; I have to let you know that..."  
  
"Hello Malfoy." A husky voice interrupted Cassandra, making both of the Slytherin's jump.  
  
"Up early as well, I see." Blaise Zabini was currently assessing the scene in front of him. Malfoy, looking rumpled and Caliga looking entirely a mess. He raised an appraising eyebrow. "Behavior unbecoming, I can assume?"  
  
Cassandra scowled hard at him," and why are you up so early, Blaise…. Out for a swim with the Squid, keeping company with the grindylows?"  
  
"Go to hell, Caliga. I was out jogging and working out to keep fit for the Slytherin Quidditch team, as you SHOULD have been doing, Malfoy." Without another word, Blaise pushed past Malfoy in the dark room beyond.  
  
"Hey, Blaise… "Cassandra called quietly after him. "10 points for being a complete prick to a Prefect. Think twice next time." She turned on her heel and left, leaving both boys entirely stunned, mouths agape.  
  
"Wow, empowered Bitch!"  
  
"Say it again and I'll kill you with my bare hands, no wand required, Zabini." 


	21. Blood and Sirens

22  
  
Snape was simply annoyed and exhausted. Of all the nights, Voldemorte had chosen last night to haul off and have another one of his god forsaken Death Eater's Anonymous meetings. What the hell was wrong with the son of a bitch, anyways? Couldn't he figure out that he had no real friends, that all of the people who support him were only there out of fear, nothing more or less? The only one who came out of devotion was Severus himself, but it was certainly not loyalty to the Dark Lord. Only his devotion to Dumbledore brought him back time after time, when his mark burned him to the core, searing his mind and body. And Voldemorte was onto him, of this he was sure. Snape was counting days, wondering which meeting he wouldn't arrive back from. Dumbledore knew it too, which is why Snape now had to check in with him after every meeting when he returned home. Albus knew a day would come when Severus would not return back to the castle, at least not living. Snape had a trump card, and it was a good one to hold. The only one of the followers which could brew any potion that Voldemorte required, in the shortest time possible. It was a rare talent, so few chose to nurture such things, have the patience or mental fortitude to work with volatile ingredients that were hard to find and harder to keep. And as long as he kept just slightly adjusting the potions that they wanted, it would keep the people they were used on from feeling the full effects, whatever they might be.  
  
He had only just gotten back from speaking with the headmaster when he had seen Malfoy and Caliga, and had not had a wink of sleep. And now it was time for breakfast, and if he did not show, it would be noted by a variety of the Death Eaters's children who attended the school. He just couldn't have that.  
  
"Accio." He called out, and the hideously yellow vial of bubbling liquid flew over to him. He murmured a quick incantation over it, and then downed the mess. His mind instantly clear, intellect sharp and aware, almost over sensitized. A great potion, effective, long-lasting, few side effects in the short term. Chase it down with a cup of black espresso, and it would be as if he'd had 8 hours sleep the night before. Which was good, he'd need al the help he could get today. Looking down at the black dress slacks, shirt, tie and jacket laid out on the bed, Snape sighed loudly. Playing Muggle was his least favorite activity, and clothes, and dealing with a pack of Muggles, hoping he didn't slip up when anyone was watching. So mundane, so slow, such a backwards society. What a pity. He quickly showered, then put on the new clothes underneath his robes. It would be breakfast and then directly to London. He seriously doubted that Miss Caliga was anymore excited about the daytrip than he was.  
  
Nodding curtly at the other Professors, Snape took his seat at the table. Waving his hand over his Earl Grey, he quickly transformed it into a steaming hot Espresso, sans foam.  
  
Foam was for people like Gilderoy Lock Heart, or those Muggle fools that Potter lived with. Pushing his food around on his plate, Snape quickly bolted his coffee and rose to leave.  
  
"A moment, if you would, Severus." Albus had also risen and was speaking to him. Snape merely eyed him, waiting for instructions on how the day was to progress.  
  
"So we have the plan, and you know where this place is located?"  
  
Snape nodded a curt reply.  
  
"It would be best if you could shrink down her medical file and bring it here. Poppy is greatly interested in knowing what is in it. Ask the Doctor whatever you feel is necessary. Remember, you're her uncle, bringing her for her annual checkup. Maybe take her out for a nice ice cream or something afterwards; it will not be an easy day for her either." The Headmaster winked at Severus, and then left, noticing the sharp scowl re received for his efforts.  
  
Looking down at the Slytherin house table, the head of house noted that Cassandra had not eaten any of her breakfast either, and was fiddling with her silverware. She had half-risen when he had left the head Table, and then sat again. Apparently she had felt his eyes upon her now, as she looked up at him. Pale as a ghost, worry etched across her face along with, exhaustion, or was it something else? He may have to place a cosmetic charm upon her, or that Muggle doctor might get suspicious about her condition. There was no need for unnecessary questions or badgering. Snape's dark eyes met Cassandra's, and she immediately acknowledged that it was time to leave, and rose quietly, gathering her book bag with her. They both left the Great Hall from different exits, and met at the front steps of the Castle.  
  
"How are we Traveling, Professor?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Portkey" he answered shortly.  
  
She nodded once, and then proceeded to follow him past Hagrids' little hut towards the Forest.  
  
As the two dark figures walked into the trees, shedding their robes as they went, Draco Malfoy watched silently from the front steps, wondering at the strangeness of the last 48 hours, and at the announcement Dumbledore had just made about the canceling of today's Potions Classes, and that all fifth years were to work on their projects in the library.  
  
"So, how exactly am I to address you at the Doctor's office, Professor?" Asked Cassandra, who was already exhausted from the morning's activities. They had gone by Portkey to Diagon Alley, where the Potions Master had done some shopping at the apothecary while Cassandra went to look at the dress robes in the shop next door, and then gone through the Leaky Cauldron into London. It was noisy, crowded and dirty… she had forgotten about the business and chaos of life with trams, cars, buses and business. This was a life that she did not miss, and she wanted to be a part of it as little as possible. The serenity of the castle with its long cobbled corridors and silent ghosts were more her style. The sooner this was over with the better. The only reason that they were going was so that they could steal her medical record for Madame Pomfrey, and she did not cherish seeing her old family doctor, nor the questions he was sure to have, since she hadn't seen him for over a year and a half. It felt as if everyone was constantly asking her how she was doing….. She grew tired of lies and cheerful answers. An honest answer never got her anything but a dirty look, or worse, pity. She began to think back to last night with Draco… It had been so wonderful, feeling secure and whole…. She was deciding exactly what lie to feed him tonight, her presence would be missed in the castle, and she would have to come up with a good excuse…he would also know that Snape was gone too, and link it together. Hhhmm… Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention, and noticed that Professor Snape had gone on ahead of her with the crowd across the busy intersection.  
  
"Come along, we're going to be late!" He called out to her impatiently from across the road. Coming back to reality, Cassandra bolted across the road to where he was, not wanting to anger him, and knowing full well that neither of them wanted to be here. Not looking where she was going, she ran over to where he was, oblivious to the fact that the lights had changed color, and traffic was now speeding the other direction. All she heard was the squealing of tires and the blaring blast of the buses horn as she was knocked to the ground by a black blur. Picking herself up off the asphalt, she was shocked to see that the man who had rushed and tackled her was laying in an unmoving heap about 15 feet away, in a rapidly growing pool of blood. Dazed, she ran over to him, kneeling down over his still form. A crowd was gathering, and people were already talking into their hands, she assumed using telephones, asking for an ambulance.  
  
"Professor Snape!! Professor, Can you hear me?" Huddling over him, she got no reply, and quickly found her wand in the sleeve of her jacket, into the secret pocket which was sewn into all her clothes.  
  
"Enervate!" she whispered, franticly trying to remember any of the healing charms they had learned at the beginning of the year. As a large man in a tweed jacket pulled her back to feel for a pulse on the downed Potions Master, she whispered "Reparo Cranium", flicked her wrist, and then fainted with the smell of blood in her nose, heart pounding in her chest, and sirens blaring in the background. 


	22. To live or die?

23  
  
Here's where we are at, folks.. No reviews in over a month, even though 4 mew chapters have been posted.. I'll og easy on everyone since FFnet had so many problems.. I need to know whether or not you guys want me to let Sev live or die.. His life now lays in your hands... Candledot. 


	23. Ominus Spiritus

23  
  
Ominus Spiritus  
  
Draco's head snapped up from the book he was reading, and he looked wildly around the school library to see which of the ghosts had played such a wicked joke on him. The hairs at the base of his neck were still standing on end, and.. Blinking to refocus his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw ahead of him, and sat there mouth agape for a moment.  
  
"Fuck, Cassandra, what the hell happened to you!" His chair clattered to the floor, he rose so quickly that the books went flying also. It looked like Cassandra and Professor Snape too, except.. Had they splinched? He'd never seen it before, though Draco had heard some nasty stories about what happened to a person.. Looking as if they had tried to disapparate, and yet they were shimmering, partly appearing and disappearing by the moment. The electricity which had run through Draco's body moments earlier suddenly made sense.she was in danger, he had to find her now!! There was only one person who would know their whereabouts, and Draco knew exactly where to find him.  
  
Flying through the library receiving very nasty looks from all those within, Draco flung the door open and went pelting up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He would know where they went, and then Draco could.. Could what? What exactly could he do if she was in danger? That would be something he would deal with a t the time.  
  
"Candy, Candy" he muttered to himself  
  
"Bertie Botts!"  
  
"Jelly slugs"  
  
"Fizzing Whiz bees!"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Liquorice babies!"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Goddamned Gargoyle, let me in before I kick the crap out of you!"  
  
The gargoyle did nothing better than uncurl a knar led middle finger at Malfoy for a briefest moment, staying as still and stoic as always. Clenching his fists, Malfoy continued trying to guess the right sweet.  
  
"Acid Pops!"  
  
The gargoyle suddenly slid off to the side, shooting the young Malfoy a very malicious look. Draco didn't care, he was so focused on getting up the revolving staircase and finding out where she (they) were.  
  
Chin to chest and eyes to ground, the impact sent both himself and the Headmaster flying in opposite directions.  
  
"Good Merlin!! I am so sorry Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
The old man rearranged his glasses on his nose, reset his robes and began to stand up.  
  
"To what do I owe this, erhm, unexpected visit, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"something has happened to Cassandra.. Miss Caliga. I know that something has happened and she's in grave danger, headmaster I just know it. I must know where they went, and go help her."  
  
"I am aware of the situation, young Master Malfoy, however it is something which you will be unable to offer any help to the matters at hand. Before you crashed into me, I was on my way to go and assist your Housemate and Head of House. I suggest you go back to your common room and relax, I will let you know how things are when I return." Dumbledore nodded at him and attempted to pass by, effectively dismissing Draco as if he had slammed a door in his face. Stunned and speechless, the young Slytherin stood there, head reeling, so certain he had been that Dumbledore would offer some assistance to him. As he watched the receding purple-clad figure about to disappear down the stairs, he called out frantically  
  
"But, Headmaster, She came to me.. In the library, I saw them both.. And I could feel her trying to make me feel what she was feeling."  
  
The old wizard turned slowly, a new light in his face. "She sent an apparition to you, Draco?"  
  
Ice cold Steel eyes met deep azure blue. Draco held the Ancient wizard's gaze as he nodded.  
  
"Well, then. That does change everything, doesn't it?" 


	24. Dire Consequences

Real 24  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
She opened her eyes, uncertain of where she was, knowing she needed to find Professor Snape and get back to Hogwarts immediately. They had to get somewhere safe, and quickly. Every sense in her body was going insane, a warning she had learned long ago not to ignore. To ignore such things brings a dire consequence. There was a high danger in this place, and she just wanted to run.  
  
"Where is who?" a quiet voice replied from the doorway.  
  
"Proff.My ,erm, uncle. We were together when..." she thought quietly for a moment, trying to recollect why she was so worried about her Potions master, what had happened. She sucked in her breath quickly as the realization hit her. "He got hit by a bus!"  
  
The nurse stepped into the room, walking over to the end of the bed and checking the clipboard hanging off it. Checking the monitor beside the bed, the nurse came over and looked her in the eyes, pulling a little pocket flashlight out of her pocket and nearly blinding Cassandra in the process, while triggering a massive headache.  
  
"Damn! Was that necessary?" she cursed.  
  
"Clearly you're feeling better." The nurse replied dryly. "So that man who came in with you was your Uncle? We all thought he was your father. He is currently up in surgery right now, he was hurt very badly in the accident, and it was very close when he came in. The surgeons will do all they can to help him. In the meantime, is there someone we can call in your family for you?"  
  
Mulling over the information, Cassandra contemplated what her next move should be. Clearly she was in a Muggle hospital, and it was not likely that there were a variety of owls available to send off to Dumbledore. If only she new how to apparate.she needed a Floo network connection. Maybe with her wand.. Her wand, where was it?  
  
"He's my only family." She spoke honestly at this, and then added "where are my clothes?"  
  
"You can't leave yet." The nurse replied.  
  
"I don't want to; I won't leave without Uncle. Sev anyways. But there are some things in my pockets I want."  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case, they are in the locker over there. I don't think that they are in very good condition though. I need to draw some blood from you." The nurse finished, taking Cassandra's arm.  
  
"Why?" Cassandra was instantly suspicious, and snapped her arm back around her. It was a bad move, it felt as if a knife had just gashed through her side, and suddenly she was out of breath and her head swirled. "Holy fuck!" She gasped.  
  
"You won't want to make any more sudden moves, my dear. You have quite a few broken ribs, a concussion badly bruised. Now that you are awake, we can administer some painkillers to you."  
  
Why didn't it hurt like this right after it happened? I was able to get up and go over to where he had fallen?" her eyes were watering from the pain.  
  
"Adrenaline. "The nurse replied sympathetically.  
  
"No morphine!" she said suddenly.  
  
"What?" replied the nurse, looking at her strangely.  
  
Professor Snape's words rang through her head... the dangers of opiates and magic, and how those drugs could wipe out a person's entire magical ability if not given in the minutest doses, as wizards were so hyper sensitive to the side effects.  
  
"We're both deadly allergic to it. No morphine, no opiates. Our whole family is like that."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you told us. I won't be able to give you much more than Tylenol and an anti-inflammatory then. It probably won't help you much. Now, your arm please, I need to go and call surgery and warn them about the allergy.' She looked at Cassandra expectantly.  
  
"Fine. But you never told me why you needed my blood." Something else they had been warned about in Potions.. Be aware of what a precious commodity blood was, and how highly sought after by Dark Wizards.  
  
Sticking the needle into her arm, the nurse sighed. "Your uncle needs blood, and he is a very specific rare blood type. It's hard to match and they were hoping that as family, you might have the same type. However, that was when we thought he was your father. so we might be out of luck. He needs it desperately; the plasma they're giving him won't be enough."  
  
Pressing a band aid over the hole in the crook of Cassandra's elbow, and then patting her on the arm the nurse finished with "I'll let you know how he's doing when he comes out of Surgery."  
  
Cassandra thanked the nurse, and then closed her eyes. This was all very overwhelming, and she needed to clear her head and think about a solution. Clearly, she had to get someone magical to save the Professor. The nurse hadn't looked her in the eyes when explaining Snape's condition, and that put Cassandra on edge. How bad was he?? It sounded like he could indeed die. The thought of that was unbearable. And to know that they were counting on her blood to replace all that he had lost in saving her, knowing full well that they weren't related, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face, aware that he was doomed. The only adult in all these years to treat her well, to take care of her, to be there and protect her when things fell apart. He had helped her and saved her so many times, and now, when he needed help, she was in this bed, useless. An evil twist and she wondered at whether the bus HAD been an accident, or a set-up. Voldemorte and his followers were very powerful, and caused things like this constantly. She definitely should not have pissed off Ignoble again. The largest possibility was that this was all her fault. It had sounded like Professor Snape had really gotten after him, and she had the sneaking suspicion that he had threatened Ignacious and that could (would) mean revenge in some form. This would have been the perfect revenge, killing both of them with one bus (two snakes with one bus?). Yet, here she was. And there he was, fighting for his life in an operating theater somewhere. Her mind drifted, as the tears fell harder, soaking the pillow as they cascaded down her face. A thought flashed through her mind.  
  
Oh Draco, where are you? I'm hurt, and he's going to die. I need you so bad..  
  
It was futile; she had no way to contact anyone in the magic community. The pain in her head seared to a new intensity, and in the height of the pain, before she blacked out again, an answer came.  
  
The words floated into her mind, clear as a bell.  
  
"I'm coming." 


	25. The Possibility of Potions

A Beloved thank-you to all those who cared enough to take the time to review. As my personal life falls apart, and the economy takes it's toll on my business, this is one of the small pleasures in my life, and I am always so happy to see that other people enjoy it too. I know I've left a lot of you in a bind with my cliff-hanging, but this is worth the wait, I believe. I'll try tot update soon... Run Draco, Run!!!!!!  
  
The Possibility of Potions  
  
25  
  
The pain was dramatic. The first thing he was conscious of in those brief moments of lucidity, and totally overwhelming. Darkness enveloped him again; he cared not where he was, and thought something in the back of his mind swore never to touch Ogden's ever again..  
  
The next thing he became aware of was the smell. It was horrible, stinging his nose and throat. Not quite able to put his mind onto what that smell was, exactly, trying to discern the various components which it was made of. Human bile was the first thing he completely recognized. Something else, possibly witch hazel.. Some kind of burning compound.. And then there were the smells that were WITHIN him, those worried him more.. There was no way of knowing what they were, but he could taste and feel eight, possibly NINE (was it possible?) unknowns in his system. How could that be, that a Potions Master couldn't discern the chemicals.. What the hell had happened? Where was he, and why through all this was he so tired that he couldn't bear to open his eyes, the effort seeming too much.. He just wanted to drift off again.. The pain just below his skull increased.  
  
"Has there been any change, Nurse?"  
  
"None worth mentioning, really. Occasional eyelid flutters, a facial twitch, but past that nothing.. I wonder if this one will make it. He should have come out of the anesthetic by now, but all that happened was the violent vomiting right after he came out of surgery, then nothing since."  
  
"It's common with a head injury for the body to react like that. I'm not sure if this guy's going to make it through. The EMT's said they couldn't even figure out how he could be alive after what they had seen and the scene. It was pretty gruesome, the driver figured that the victim was dead, had bled to death. I wouldn't get too attached to this one if I were you.. He'll probably be brain-dead even if he does survive the first week. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Please have me paged if there is a change."  
  
"Yes Doctor. Thank-you. Do you know how the girl is, perchance?"  
  
"No, but I believe that she's in the pediatrics wing right now. It's a far cry from the ICU, where she would have been if this poor bloke hadn't saved her. I'll mark on his chart that if she wants to come and see him, it's allowed. She should be allowed to come and say good-bye to him, at least." With that, the dour white-coated man walked out of the room. Had Severus been conscious, this would have been one of the few Muggle sin the world he could have related to. He had missed the chance to find his Muggle kindred spirit.  
  
The nurse went back over to the bed and adjusted the flow of medications into the IV, changed two of the bags and checked the line running into his left arm. Shuddering, she drew the sheet over the eerie tattoo on his arm. Strange, how he only had one tattoo... most of these weird guys were covered in them, yet he only had one that terrified her. IT seemed powerful, somehow, made her skin tingle with nerves. Shaking her head and sighing, she left the room.  
  
"Well, that was a turn of good luck, wasn't it?" The chipper heavy-set nurse came waltzing into the room. Cassandra responded with a well-aimed scowl, and said nothing, drawing the covers up closer to her face, fiddling with her wand under the covers. Her whole body was screaming a warning at her, and she was so tense that her breath caught in her throat, and she felt close to suffocating.  
  
The little nurse frowned, and then continued on "Your uncle is still alive, and it was nothing short of a miracle that your blood types matched. Virtually unheard of, it's even rare in direct family relations, let alone a situation such as this. I would have thought you would be pleased. Inside, Cassandra was greatly please to know that her protector and favorite professor was still alive, and so glad that she could have helped him. Yet she was feeling poorly enough that she chose not to respond to the nurse's chatter.  
  
"The blood work showed that you had medication in your system when you came in, a compound we use for epilepsy. Is that correct? If so, we need to start you back on it right away.. You've been off it for three days now, that's really dangerous for you. Why didn't you tell us?" The brown haired lady stared at her hard. "It's nothing to be embarrassed of, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Hmmfff" was the only reply Cassandra could muster. The light-headedness was driving her crazy, and she desperately wanted to get to see Snape. Everyone had told her that he was lucky, and nothing had changed. she wanted to see him, and know the truth about his condition, whether good or bad, and to go and warn him, or find a way to transport him to Hogwarts, which seemed his only real hope.. It was all her bloody fault they were in this mess after all, her and her bloody Muggle illness making them go to London. Her not bloody paying attention crossing the street, nearly getting him killed. But wait! It' might yet have gotten him killed, who was to say if he would survive this or not? The guilt in her gut was nearly killing her; it matched well with the pain in her head. She just wanted this annoying woman to leave her alone, and then she could sneak out and go find her "uncle".  
  
"I'll be back in a moment, dear. I just need to go and get the new medication for you."  
  
Ten minutes later the little nurse returned, but rather than bustling about, adjusting things and chatting while working, she stalked directly over to the bed, pulled out a syringe and injected its contents into the IV line. Cassandra drew in her breath as she felt the chemical enter her bloodstream. A momentary sting, then coldness. The nurse whipped another syringe out of her pocket and promptly injected that as well. She smirked down at Cassandra, who was having trouble concentrating, then turned on her heel and walked out of the small white room. She squinted her eyes hard as the room started shuddering, and a roaring filled her ears. Darkness began to swirl around her, and her last thought was of some potion that Potter and Granger had chatted about at one of their library meetings, a potion that allowed a wizard to take on another's form. Snape's warnings about blood and hair and such bodily possessions being precious also came back to her. Realizations poured down on her like a waterfall, in those last few moments of consciousness, and she spoke out with a quiet resignation before she succumbed to the darkness which was swallowing her whole.  
  
"Father, forgive me." 


	26. Priorities

26 "I've found her, Headmaster!! She's in this room - she doesn't look well at all, she won't wake up, her energy levels are all off. I think she's dying, please hurry!"  
  
Rushing into the room, the old wizard in Muggles clothes looked down, shocked at what he saw... what ever was wrong with the girl had been magically induced. But how? And why, in a Muggle Hospital of all places? Draco looked up from the bed where he was holding Cassandra, a pleading look on his usually sharp and condescending features. "Can we save her?"  
  
"We have to get her back to Hogwarts now! Whatever she's been given, it's toxic. I'm going to have to use the Portkey: if I apparate her in this condition, it's guaranteed she'll splinch."  
  
Draco winced at the thought, trying not to visualize his girl in various pieces strewn over Madam Pomfrey's infirmary "Well, we better do it fast, because I can feel her fading, then energy keeps disappearing around her. There don't appear to be any Muggles around right now, let's do it!"  
  
"Yes, there is no time to waste. I certainly hope that Madame Pomfrey has what we need to cure her; normally I would call on Severus for matters of this nature. Whatever has been given to her, it mostly definitely involved Magic of the darkest nature."  
  
"Sir, where exactly is Professor Snape? Shouldn't he be here with Cassandra? They both appeared to me in the library earlier today."  
  
"You can't feel where he is Draco? That is indeed a shame. I was hoping that you would be able to find the Potions Master in the same manner that you so deftly wove our way through London and through this Hospital to find Cassandra. I don't understand how you did it, but it is a precious gift! I knew the instant that Severus was injured, however I was uncertain of where he was, or the circumstances surrounding them. When we met in the hall, I was going to apparate to the Muggle Medical clinic where they were headed to that morning."  
  
Draco said nothing, but made a mental note of the last comment. Should she survive, he would be interested to hear Cassandra's explanation of all this. But first, he would like to see her survive. Priorities.  
  
"Maybe I should go and talk to one of the..." Draco gagged slightly at the thought "Muggles who work here and ask around. Does Professor Snape use his real name when he comes to London? "He was willing to do anything to save the fading creature in his arms. Pride had no part of things in desperate times.  
  
The headmaster shook his head. "Some things I cannot tell you, Draco. But I must leave now, and if you would please stay and search around until you find your head of House, and then apparate back to Hogwarts to fill me in on his status, we could both be doing something to save your. housemate."  
  
With that, Draco stood up from the bed, leaning over to give Cassandra a kiss on the forehead, but changed his mind and met her lips instead. "I came as promised; now you must wait for me to join you." With that, he left the room, unwilling to watch the moment when Dumbledore would touch her hand the dirty hanky in his pocket and whisk her back to the castle. He heard the pop as he stepped out into the hall, willing himself not to let his tears show; he focused on his new mission at hand. How to best approach the situation, was the question. How to do it without getting anyone hurt or getting into too much trouble from the ministry.  
  
"Excuse me maim" He asked over the counter in his 'little boy lost 'voice. "Where do I go to find out which room my father is in?" "Your father is here and you don't know where? That 's a bit odd, why wouldn't you know that?" The tall woman asked suspiciously. "Well, I don't know, you see." Draco allowed his voice to waiver momentarily, and smirked inwardly as the quick response that got from the nurse. "I think my sister might be here too. They were supposed to be home ages ago, and they didn't come back. I'm worried that something terrible has happened to them!"  
  
Noting the boy's thin build and apparently unstable emotional state, she called down to the admissions desk to find out if anyone had been brought in. Having been put on hold (for the hundredth time that day) she cradled the phone into her shoulder and looked back at the boy.  
  
"DO they look like you, son? Same build and hair color. how old is your sister?"  
  
His watery grey eyes met her straight on. "No, you would not recognize them as my family is you didn't know it. We all have the same build, but that is where the resemblance ends. My sister is one year younger than me, and has coal black hair and eyes. My father also looks similar to my sister, as she took after him and I my mother. Dad is 40. He had longish hair and wears black all the time, ever since mother.. Anyways he has a large tattoo on his left forearm, it is quite unique. Have you seen them?"  
  
The nurse went pale and motioned to a doctor to come over. Telling Draco to take a seat and wait, she went over to the man, and he could see her motioning furiously with her hands, talking fast, looking nervously over her shoulder at where the blonde Slytherin was sitting.. Draco knew that whatever had happened to Professor Snape must indeed have been serious also, and decided that now would be a good time to pull his 'panicy Hufflepuff' routine.. one of his personal all time favourites, as the case would have it.  
  
He stood up abruptly, making sure he knocked the chair over as he did so.. muttering a quick charm to make him shake and sweat slightly, he ran over to the counter. "Does he know something? " He asked in a high-pitched voice " Does he know about my dad, or my (sob) sister?" "They aren't .dead, are they? Oh, Cassandra, oh Father! " As a grand finale, Draco flung his head into his hands and began sobbing. "Oh, there-there dear boy, it's alright son. Your sister is here on this floor, and she's going to be alright, and your father." her voice trailed off. "Maybe we'll take you to see him right now."  
  
Draco sniffled, wondering if this woman was going to give him a lollipop to make him feel better. This was indeed one of his finer performances, period. " Yes, I'd like that" he replied weakly, allowing the nurse to guide him down the hall and over to the steel doors known as an elevator. The doors closed and the elevator began to glide upwards, thus they missed the commotion of the head RN walking into Cassandra's room and finding her ward missing. On their ride upwards, the nurse began explaining about double-decker buses hitting Snape, critical injuries and coma, and how it was a miracle he had survived this far.  
  
'She's trying to prepare me' he thought to himself, 'she thinks he is going to die. This is bad, I need to get him to decent care, Madame Pomfrey or St Mungo's would be able to heal him and repair the damage.'  
  
The elevator halted and the doors slid open, and they walked out over to the desk. "This is the ICU, "she explained to Draco " Restricted access, you'll need to be accompanied over to your Father's room. Here, come with me, he's in room 3."  
  
'Damn, having a muggle with me the whole time will make it difficult to get Snape out of here. I'll have to work something out, Dumbledore will have some good ideas, say he's my Gandfather or something.' Dracos thoughts were interrupted as an intercom crackled to life and a medical team rushed past him.  
  
"Code Blue, Code Blue to room 3." 


	27. Desperation

OK - So for those of you who have so diligently followed my story, thank you!! TO those of you who like to read fics where Harry gets the crap kicked out of him, and has some " issues" to deal with, you might want to try my new one, More Than A Little Tired. I don't know you guys, this has gotten a little life and death in this story, I don't know who to let live or die anymore.. I really didn't expect that Code blue and the end of the last Chapter... Get ready folks, this shit's about to get Heavy!!!!  
  
27 Desperation  
  
Malfoy had picked up a run after the medical team, terrified that he had missed his chance, that it was already to late and Professor Snape was gone. The sight that met him as he skidded to a halt outside the door was mind-boggling. Nurses and doctors crawled all over the bed, moving fast and giving what appeared to be jolts of electricity into the man's body. if Draco hadn't have been able to see his exposed left arm, he would not have known that the figure on the bed was his head of house. Stepping into the room to get a closer look, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled roughly back into the hallway.  
  
"You don't need to see that, son." A bear of a man towered over him, giving Draco a claustrophobic feeling. Wrenching his arm free, he bolted down the hallway dodging carts and nurses, ducked into a dark doorway, touching the Portkey in his pocket as he did so. With a whirling rush, his head spun and he touched down in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He galloped out of there, heading up to the infirmary as fast as he could, wondering if Cassandra was still alive and horrified at what he had seen in that room. They way his body had jerked, lifeless. it reminded him of a story his cousin had told him about a "fun event" he'd seen at a Death Eater party once. Draco shuddered, leaping the stairs two at a time. He flew down the stone corridor, and slammed through the door into the infirmary.  
  
"Headmaster!" He cried, gasping trying to catch his breath, looking up the old man who was standing with Madame Pomfrey beside the only occupied bed in the room. "Professor Snape is."  
  
"Dying." The old man finished hopelessly. "There is nothing which can be done."  
  
"I can't believe it! How can you say that, won't you come back with me and try to help him? Don't you even care?" His voice was quiet with shock, adrenaline pumping in his veins. Draco began shaking with the shock at what was happening. Then without thinking, he rushed over to the medi- witch, took her arm and said, "Fine then, I'll take someone who CAN do something."  
  
He pointed his wand at the silent girl on the bed, who was still breathing, although her pallor was worse than the last time he'd seen her, Draco was certain that she might make it after all, and said " Petrificus Totalus. I'll be back with some real help!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey struggled to break free of the outraged Slytherin's grasp, but he held firm. With that, he reached into his pocket and his fingers met the rusty tin which he had hidden there transporting him to the last place he'd been before his return to Hogwarts. 


	28. Purgatory

My apologies on the wait, everyone. I had to think long and hard of where I wanted this to go and other commitments have gotten in the way of my writing. I now know where I am going, more importantly where Sev and Cassie and Drac are going..Get ready, this shits about to get heavy!!1 Enjoy. Big thanks to all my reviewers - Don't worry, I could never let the object of my obsession Die... not yet, anyhow..  
  
Purgatory  
  
"Professor?" the voice was weak, and called shatteringly out to him from somewhere behind the blinding shadows which surrounded him. Suddenly aware of himself, he was startled to realize that everywhere he tried to look, there wasn't anything but darkness. He couldn't move, couldn't turn around to see behind him - had there been a full body bind placed upon him, or some similar hex? Why couldn't he see? That was what was really bothering him. He had no idea where he was, and it was neither cold nor hot, soft nor cold. He felt as if he might be floating in the air, or was he possibly 6 feet under water?  
  
He attempted to call back to the voice, which he recognized as belonging to a young girl and sounded vaguely familiar though he couldn't remember who she was or if she was of any significance to him. His voice wouldn't work, nothing came out, and he didn't believe that his lips moved. "DAMN!" the word shot across his mind like a snitch.  
  
"Professor?" Slightly different tone this time, same voice. Had she heard his thought? How could that be? Should he try again?  
  
"Indeed." Was the only thing that came to the surface.  
  
"Professor. It is you! I can't find you Professor, I'm frightened!" The voice trailed off, ending in a slight whimper.  
  
Don't fade away child, you seem to be the only thing in this place (where WAS this place?) that is logical. I need to know that I haven't finally gone over the edge and completely lost my mind. I need a thread to hold onto. "Don't leave me little one, I need to remember who we are and why we are here." he was aware of who he was, but at the moment his name escaped him. All other details seemed very sketchy, just out of his reach of comprehension.  
  
"Professor, I'm so scared. I think I'm dying! "The voice broke off into a stifled sob "He found me, even in a Muggle hospital, I don't know how he knew I was there. But he found me, Professor, and gave me poisons.. That's all I remember before I came to this place . I'm so terrified!" The voice hit a panicky pitch.  
  
He who? Who would poison a mere child, how deranged and cruel was that? He mulled it over in his mind, struggling to hold the question, and suddenly the memories flooded him..  
  
Hogwarts  
  
His softly darkened dungeons, his passion for chemicals and their interactions  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Ignoble...  
  
IGNOBLE!  
  
Malfoy and the girl.  
  
Cassandra!  
  
The trip to Muggle London  
  
Shouting at her  
  
The red bus careening at her in the intersection...  
  
(It was all HIS fault)  
  
Bolting into the street to catch her  
  
The impact as he hit Cassandra  
  
The darkness which ensued as the bus hit him.  
  
Suddenly it all made sense. In a instant he knew for a fact who he was, and that his ward was in grave danger. He would not let her down, as he had to so many in the past. His past.. it was a darkened room right now, but it caused him hurt to think of it. Something terrible must have happened, something beyond the incident which found them here. Whatever it had been, it would not happen again. He must protect the girl.  
  
"Hold on Cassandra! I'm coming for you. Don't stop fighting the poison- stay strong, I will create as antidote for you. But you must keep fighting it, Child!" He sent the words out in a rippling wave, and they almost seemed to cut the grey curtains which surrounded him, if only momentarily.  
  
"I'll try professor. Please don't die! I'm trying to come and find you!" The little voice called back, clearer this time.  
  
Die? Why would she be worried that he might die? She was the one who had been poisoned by a deranged man. It was simply a dream, nothing more. Telepathic communicating, kything was normal in wizards, almost common place once they were of an age to be aware of it. Why did she think he would die.? Unless they were both in this place for the same reason. Could it be that they were both hovering on the brink of death, and that this place was his own personal hell? It was quieter and safer than he had ever imagined. No screaming voices, no pain or torture nor torment. How strange, how soothing. he could almost get comfortable here.  
  
An agonizing scream cut though his private musings, and in that moment he knew he must make a choice, and although he had the right to seal his own fate, that of the young girl he'd grown fond of lay in the balance. With a shocking force, he felt his entire self being vacuumed up and across the darkness, coming back with an agonized gasp into semi-consciousness. 


	29. Obliviate

Well, here's the next chapter folks! Thanks so much for the reviews and support, poor Sev hasn't died yet, I love him so. I also have to admit, I am growing quite fond of Draco. he's proven to have more loyalty than even I figured. Now Dumbledore on the other hand, what's going on with his new defeatist attitude??? Hmmm.  
  
29  
  
Obliviate!  
  
"And I will personally guarantee that you will never be welcome in Hogwarts again, Draco Malfoy!" the Medi-witch sputtered at him as they arrived at their destination point.  
  
Draco always felt slightly nauseated after these trips by port-key, but he would never admit it. Instead he gave a surly reply "Well, once you've been disowned from one home, it gets a lot less painful with each subsequent experience."  
  
Before she had a chance to reply, Madame Pomfrey found herself being whisked into the corridor, which was quiet for the moment. There was a nurse at the front desk, and they could hear people shouting in the room that they were headed for.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"Nothing, Doctor"  
  
"Up it another 20"  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"Still nothing sir"  
  
"Up it 50. If this doesn't work, we're going to have to call him."  
  
Draco wondered briefly WHAT they were going to call him. Did they not know Professor Snape's name? He turned to the Medi witch, and was about to tell her that was the room the potions Master was in, when suddenly someone grabbed his arm roughly and spun him around.  
  
(Should I leave it there?????????  
  
Hmmmmm..  
  
I think not! )  
  
HE found he was looking directly in the eyes of the nurse who had initially brought him up to this place. His mind spun franticly as he decided which line to give her - should he go back into the panic-stricken Hufflepuff routine, or go for the holier-than-thou Gryffindor set? She spoke first.  
  
"Where did you go, young man? I was really worried about you; we've been searching the ward for over 15 minutes! "The nurse suddenly looked up at the strange figure beside Draco. The Medi-Witch was in her regular attire, and indeed she looked as if she'd walked out of a medieval theme party.  
  
Think man, think.. "She's my Grandmother. She was down in the lobby and I had to let her know where Father was." Draco blinked his eyes at her. She looked unconvinced, but what right did she really have to criticize his family, even if they were a pack of weirdoes (even by wizarding standards)? He was straining his ears to pick up what was being said in the room down the hall, and was trying to edge his way nearer to it. His ears strained to cut out the annoying busybody's voice, and he picked up bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"I hope this works Doctor... he has a son and daughter, you know."  
  
"Oh, hello. I'm so sorry about your son." The nurse extended a hand to Madame Pomfrey, who was now stone silent in her shock at the situation.  
  
"She's deaf." Came Draco's curt reply. "And since I am short on time, I apologize for what I am about to do. IT is necessary.'  
  
Before she even had time to react or question him, Draco's wand was out.  
  
"Obliviate.'  
  
She stood there with a blank expression on her face, eying the duo with curiosity. "May I help you?"  
  
"No thank you. We are quite alright; we just came to see my father. We know the way, thank you." With that, Draco moved past, pulling the irate Medi-witch with him.  
  
"We have a sinus rhythm Doctor!"  
  
Draco wondered if that was anything like a sinus infection. If that was the case, it wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Good, 10 of Epi, mainline it. We can't take him up to surgery again; his body would never survive it. We'll just have to hope his heart can hold out. Here's what I need you to get to add into the IV. Thank you folks."  
  
Draco pulled back as he saw a man leave the room, clipboard in hand. Another man followed with a cart full of strange equipment which he had never seen. Apparently Pomfrey had, and she sped up her pace.  
  
"Muggle heart starters. Did you know that they are better at bringing back the dead and half-dead than we are, Draco? There are some things we can still learn from them, you know. Professor Snape must be in very bad shape indeed. Well, no need to wait lets go and see what we can do.'  
  
With that, they entered the stark room, and stopped at the sight that met them. 


	30. Ad Nauseum

A special thanks to all my loyal readers who enjoy the chaos of my stories. I am so very, very sorry about the HUGE delay in posting on this one - My business is in dire straits due to the current economic state in our province (funny how people don't take riding lessons when they don't have a job, hunh?) and all my focus has been on keeping the ship afloat and NOT having to let any of our staff go.. Anyways, more trauma (literally and figuratively) for my beloved Slytherin friends..  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"Draco, why did you bring me here?" she asked in a hushed voice. "What is there that I can do for a man in such shape? Merlin's beard, he looks as if he were hit by a bus!"  
  
"You can get him the hell out of here, back to Hogwarts where some magical healing will do so much better than any of this Muggle crap! Dumbledore may have decided that it's OK for the lowly Slytherin head of house to die, but I have not!" His voice rose in anger, and then dropped again suddenly. "I could not live with that, and neither could Cassandra. Now PLEASE do something. Get us the hell out of here before they come back and deciding that drowning him might suit his needs better than their previous choice of electrocution!"  
  
Sighing, Mdm. Pomfrey moved over to the bed. There was not much of Severus in view, and what there was couldn't be properly recognized. Only his characteristic roman nose and the ugly tattoo which leered at her from his left forearm confirmed that the wreck in the bed was truly Severus Snape, the once formidable Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She briefly ran her hands over the entire length of his body, hovering them an inch off the thin cotton sheets. She paused over his head, and then began again, talking to herself quietly under her breath so that Draco, who was standing guard at the door and had placed a disinterest charm over it to keep the Muggle nurses and doctors at bay, couldn't hear a word she had said. This in turn led to him muttering a variety of things under his breath, and it was very fortunate for him that the old matron couldn't hear his choice words for her. Even-tempered or not, such things should have gotten him hexed into next week.  
  
She looked over at the angry young man by the door and shook her head. Everything in her said that she ought to leave the husk of a man on the bed to his natural demise, feeling that the fates had been more than unkind to Severus in the first place to have kept him alive for so long. She knew that he had suffered much in his 37 years, and the task of spying on Voldemort and its repercussions left an indelible mark on him. Pain haunted his every move, and she remembered that the last time she had seen him even close to a smile was in his seventh year, directly before he graduated top of the class. Looking over a Draco again, she realized that it was out of her hands, she had been brought here (albeit against her will) and now she must fulfill her duty. Her gut tugged at her, warning again that this was not in the patient's best interest, but rather in the interest of Draco and the young lady suffering back in the school infirmary. With a last look down at the mass of bandages and blood stains that she had once known as the dour Head of House, she coughed and nodded at Draco, summoning him over to her.  
  
"I must do what is within my power, as is my duty. However, do not expect him to be grateful should he happen to awaken. He is mortally wounded Draco, and some magic has already been preformed upon him to keep him alive thus far. I only do this because of Miss Caliga... I feel that his presence may be able to draw her forth from the grips of the poisons she was given. They have a bond, Mr Malfoy, and it runs deep enough that conscious or not, she will know when we bring him back to the ward and that in itself may be what it takes to bring her back to us." Surveying the scene, she clucked her tongue.  
  
"This will be challenging. I'm going to have to use a special disappartation, and I have only had to use it a few times in my career. "  
  
"But I thought you would splinch if you apparate with a really sick or injured person." Draco cautioned.  
  
"Yes, you would splinch him if you tried. this is a specific charm that we learned in Medi-School and it offers protection to his physical body while we transport. I can't take you with us Mr Malfoy; you're going to have to get yourself back on your own. Maybe use that Portkey you have hidden in your pocket?"  
  
She leant over the prone form on the bed, and began saying incantations in a sing-song way. She then spoke in a loud voice, without looking back at the boy, gave him one command.  
  
"Remove the charm off the door. I am taking him now."  
  
Draco flicked his wand at the door, breathing the counter-charm quietly and then ducked into the corner out of sight of anyone walking down the now dimly lit hallway. When he looked back at the bed, it was empty save for the bloodstains and the imprint of its last occupant. Reaching into his pocket for the Portkey, feeling the edges of the cloth which he had wrapped over it, and mentally steeled himself for the launch through space, pleased that his mentor had been taken from this horrible place. He closed his eyes preparing to go, but found that instead of being jerked forward, he was being spun out into the corridor of the hospital, a vise-like grip on his right arm.  
  
"This is the boy I was telling you about, the one with the father in that horrible accident.He said he was the brother of that girl who disappeared from the fourth floor. We need him fro questioning, but he ran off earlier. I've got him!" ****Should I leave it here? It would be a nasty-ass cliffhanger really, wouldn't it? Fortunately dear reader, I love you almost as much as I love Severus, so we shall continue on... And you've all been so patient with me *******  
  
Draco's eyes popped open in shock and horror. What the fuck was this? Why hadn't the Obliviate charm worked? What was going on here?  
  
Seeing the look on his face, the nurse smiled down at him, not loosening her grip on his arm.  
  
"Don't worry young fella, we've called Family Services on your behalf, and they'll take care of you until your father." her voice trailed off. " Until we can work something else out" she finished rather lamely.  
  
Draco's mind was whirling.fuck, fuck, fuck, think dammit! Fuck fuck fuck, I have to get the hell out of here, if I cast Adavara Kadavara to get it done! He tried in vain to jerk free from her hold, but to no avail.  
  
"You can come with me until we get a few things straightened out!"  
  
Another voice came up from behind him, and he found himself being pushed into a small room with two chairs and not much else. He sat down, trying to quell his rising panic at being trapped in Muggle London (he'd be expelled if he port keyed in front of Muggles, no matter what the reason, and then his father WOULD finally kill him, and running didn't feel like an option right now as his head WAS actually reeling from the shock and effort of the day.) What else could he do?  
  
"Do you have a name, young man?"  
  
Draco blinked back, a dull expression on his face. So lost in trying to decide his escape, he hadn't heard the question being asked of him. He decided to go with the stupid mute thing a moment longer.  
  
"Your Name! I asked you your name! Can you not hear me?"  
  
Draco was silent, uncertain what to say. What would a good Muggle name be? He couldn't use his name, or Snape's, or (heaven-forbid) Cassandra's last name. What if this person was in league with ignoble? Who was to say who was good or evil in this power play they had all become caught up in. Think, think, think think.  
  
"I think he might be in shock, Sir. I mean look at him, he's so pale..."the nurse spoke up on Draco's behalf.  
  
"Let the boy speak for himself. He seemed to be able to talk just fine before."  
  
"I..I..." He stalled for a moment, a thought took him and he touched the tip of his wand and thought of a particularly nasty hex that Weasley had hit him with earlier that year.  
  
"Ad nauseum" he whispered, so quiet that no one else in the small cubicle could possibly hear him. The familiar churning of his stomach contents began and he knew it would only be a moment until...  
  
"I feel sick" he spat out, and promptly vomited all over the other two occupants of the small space.  
  
AS both of the adults recoiled at the bile which now drenched them, Draco seized the moment and bolted from the room and down the corridor. Flying into a storage closet, he dug his hand down deep into his pocket and worked his way quickly between the folds of the cloth to touch the port key. He could here shouts in the corridor, and running footsteps, but his fingers hit the prize and he knew he was home free. This time when he recognized the pull in his gut, as a second unfortunate gut wrenching heave began. 'Ad nauseum does indeed take some time to wear off,' he thought to himself miserably. 'I wonder exactly WHERE the puke goes when you vomit while transporting?'  
  
With that he landed in a heap outside the gates to Hogwarts in a puddle of his own fluids, and he laying there retching and heaving. He had forgotten about the increase in volume of his stomach contents that made the spell extra effective. If you had thrown everything you had to give up, the spell would gladly create more. It felt like hours. It had been at least ½ hour since he had transported there, and Draco still couldn't stop retching long enough to get up and go for help, and with each successive hurl he felt something tear in his stomach. 'I wonder if self-induced hexes are more powerful?" Casting the thought out, Draco gasped for breath as the pain seared through his innards. Staring down at the growing puddle, holding himself off the ground with shuddering arms, he blanched as the bile came up with streaks of red. The ground swam before him and all went dark. 


	31. Typical Gryffindorian DoubleStandards

Slightly different format here folks - I hope you like it; I thought it might bring about a slightly refreshing turn on the doom and gloom of my last 29 chapters (LOL). Enjoy, there is more good Slytherin excitement to come! Be wary of Gryffindor double standards and the like!  
  
31  
  
"My, my...what have we here, Harry?"  
  
"Looks like a spewing Slytherin to me, Ron!"  
  
"What should we do about him defiling the beautiful entrance to our beloved school Harry? It's bad enough that it's a snake, but to stink up the place this badly takes some effort"  
  
"I don't know Ron, maybe we should just leave him here 'til the road crews come 'round and scoop him up in their bins."  
  
"Bully of an idea, Harry, but I just might have to give him a kick for good measure!"  
  
"I would expect nothing less of you Ron.."  
  
"Well I certainly would!" Hermione Granger spat at them, hands shaking in outrage. "This is atrocious! He could be dying for all we know. There's blood here, too. How can you be so derogatory towards Slytherin when you act just as badly as they do! This is hideous. Cast a Mobilicorpus on him and let's get out of here and back to the castle."  
  
Groaning the two boys spoke up "But 'Mione, he'd never do it for us, and it's just bloody Malfoy. he'll just turn around and hex us when he comes to!"  
  
"I don't care! Now do something about this." With that, Hermione cast a cleansing charm over the much paler than usual blonde teen, and stared expectantly at the flushing Gryffindor in front of her. "Now!"  
  
"Crikey, we were just trying to have some fun. I guess you just wouldn't know what that was all about spoilsport."  
  
"Back off, Ron! 'Mione's right, we were acting like a couple of blighters. Now let's just get him moved into the castle and up to the infirmary." Harry cast a look to see if Hermione had heard him stand up for her, and was disappointed to see she had already begun walking to the entrance steps and was out of hearing range. ON a whim, he swung around and delivered a well-aimed and (so he thought) long deserved kick at Malfoy's ass. He regretted it as soon as he did, as Draco began heaving and retching anew.  
  
"Damn Harry - what'd you go and do that for? He's going to puke on" Ron was momentarily cut off as a stream of bile projected itself from Malfoy's mouth and hit the seams of his robes and his shoes. "Us" He finished miserably.  
  
"That's bloody funny Ron. I wish I could have frozen the expression on your face. Ugh!" He added "you smell Dreadful!"  
  
"Sometimes you're a crappy friend, you know that Potter? Let's just get this thing done, Harry. I need to go get cleaned up before dinner." With that, the two boys flicked their wands over the miserable wretch on the ground and then began the slow walk up to the castle, Draco heaving in his unconsciousness a foot above the ground behind them.  
  
The castle was very quiet as they entered, as it was not only the weekend but a Hogsmeade trip day as well. AS the front doors shut behind them, they began ascending the staircase. Malfoy was still again, having finished retching on the front steps of the castle, which would set Filtch off for a week at least. At last they arrived at the infirmary and Harry timidly knocked on the door.  
  
It swung open and Madame Pomfrey stood glaring down at them. "There are no visitors permitted right now, the infirmary is closed. She went to shut the door when Ron spoke up and stepped aside, revealing the dark huddled mass floating along behind them.  
  
"It's Malfoy." He stated simply, unsure of what else to say. "We found him at the front gates like this."  
  
"Bring him in, bring him in then. What a day this is turning into. I was wondering what had taken him so long." The Medi-witch was now speaking more to herself than the two boys. She levitated him onto the nearest bed, and pulled the curtains around to begin examining and healing his ailments.  
  
Left on their own for a moment, Ron and Harry glanced around the ward, and stared open-mouthed in shock at what they saw there. Not only Cassandra Caliga, who lay in her bed as grey as death, with none other than Headmaster Dumbledore crouched in a chair at her bedside facing away from them. Looking around they also saw a man (could it be a Muggle?) so badly battered that he was unrecognizable. They continued to stare, wondering who the mystery person could be when the headmaster spoke.  
  
"Thank you for bringing Mr. Malfoy back tot eh castle boys. You will find Gryffindor house to gain 25 points for each of you over this matter, as you could very well have left him wherever he was with the rivalry between your houses. Yet, you did not, and for that I am exceptionally grateful."  
  
At this, Ron and Harry exchanged guilty glances behind the headmasters back. Had he somehow known about their argument with Hermione about that very fact? The two young men doubted it, and yet.. How DID Professor Dumbledore always seem to know basically everything that happened around there? Their glances quickly fell back on the man in the last bed, and Ron kept flicking his chin at Harry to ask Dumbledore who the patient was.  
  
"Thanks for your help boys. If you are concerned, Miss Caliga has begun a slow and painful recovery from poisoning, and should be able to rejoin classes within the month. I will fill you in on young Malfoy as soon as we know his condition. Good Day."  
  
Duly dismissed, the two boys left without another word said, faces burning in shame for their lack of caring and bad manners and wondering whether it was possible that house points should have been deducted rather than awarded . 


	32. Revalations

Ah, if only Albus could have sent the hideous behavior of his favourite Gryffindor boys... *sigh* the world is such an unfair place!  
  
32  
  
Draco shuddered back into existence with the most terrible taste in his mouth. Opening his eyes in the darkness, he looked around wildly for a moment, uncertain of his surroundings. No luxurious bed curtains, he could tell by feel that his usual velvet bedspread was missing, and sitting up he saw the torch in the far corner of the room.  
  
"The infirmary?" he asked himself aloud, taking a hand to rub his sleep filled eyes. He felt really tired, and there was a dull ache in his guts, but he otherwise couldn't remember what might have brought him here. He sat there in stunned silence for a moment, and then swung his legs off the edge of the bed, going on a hunt for the nearest bathroom or sink where he could rinse out his mouth. Grabbing a dressing gown from the foot of the bed, his feet hit the cold floor with a sudden sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Might I suggest, yet again, that you watch your mouth Mr. Malfoy" Madame Pomfrey had appeared at his side and motioned for the boy to sit back down on the bed.  
  
His steel eyes narrowed "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember? You illegally transported us to that Muggle hospital yesterday to 'rescue' Professor Snape yesterday. How could you forget a thing like that? I have no clue how you arrived back on the Hogwarts grounds, fortunately Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley kindly brought you up so that I could take care of you."  
  
Something in the back of Draco's mind connected and he stood up sharply again. "Cassandra, where is she? Is she still.. Alright?"  
  
"Miss Caliga is continuing a slow recovery. She is yet to regain consciousness, but her eyelids have been moving and her heart rate is stronger now. We need our potions master back to create the anti-serum to the poisons she was given. The stuff the ministry gave me is inferior, to say the least. It will have to do until Professor Snape is healed and fully recovered, it will simply have to do"  
  
A Pained expression crossed Draco's face as he glanced over at the curtained bed across the room. "And, how is Professor Snape?"  
  
"Doing better than when I initially brought him in. He has been grievously injured and I do not know what he will be like when he emerges from the coma. I can only continue to heal the fractures and bruises, and have been working on the blood vessels in and around his brain. The rest is not in our hands. "  
  
"Bloody hell! Was it my father's idiot friends and 'master' that did this to him? Because if that's the case, and they attacked Professor Snape AND Cassandra, I'll kill them all, starting with dear old Dad."  
  
Madame Pomfrey stared at him for a moment, shocked at the boy's violent outburst. It now became clear that she had misjudged the boy these last five years, and a twinge of guilt bit at her for past arrogant treatment towards the boy. Remembering how badly shattered his forearm had been at the beginning of January, she put the pieces together and silently agreed with the boy that his father had it coming to him.  
  
"Draco, this is not the work of magic, neither light nor dark. What happened to your professor is simply massive physical injury, and I can only do my best and allow the hands of time to heal along my side. This was not an intentional attack by any wizard, at least not directly."  
  
"Well, can I please see him. I would like to speak with him, although I know he won't be able to understand me. I would really like to see Cassandra as well. I want to hold her hand." He added a bit shyly.  
  
"Fine then, but only after you take a Pepper-up and stomach settlers. You have been very sick yourself, and must stay here for at least two more days until your stomach lining is healed. Nearly tore it to shreds you were vomiting so badly when Potter and Weasley so kindly brought you in."  
  
"Yes, how kind of them." There was malice in Draco's voice as a grainy image of him looking up from the ground and seeing the trio approach.. Then he had blacked out again, and had heard a curse being muttered and felt the sharp pang of a kick well-aimed. "Indeed."  
  
Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows shot up, and in that moment Draco realized how much he had become alike the ailing Potions Master. Walking to the far corner of the infirmary, she drew back the curtain to reveal a very grey Cassandra, the only sound in the room being the rasp of her shallow breathing. A one-eyed cat lay at her shoulder, and jumped up to greet Draco.  
  
"Hello, Wisp. Good to see you again." The cat purred as it entwined himself around Draco's neck. "Hope you've been taking care of her."  
  
The cat merely drooled on his shoulder in response, and then jumped back down to the bed and gave Cassandra a rough lick on the cheek, and then mewled loudly in her ear. Draco reached down to swat the brat away, and received a sharp scratch for his efforts. Jerking his hand back, he watched as the cat repeated his earlier performance more insistently. The mewling reached a full blown howl. Cassandra turned her head slightly, and the girl raised her hand to brush the errant kitten away.  
  
"My lords, Cassie!" Draco cried out, throwing himself down to embrace her and bringing Madam Pomfrey running from her chambers. 


	33. Houseism

A big THANKS to everyone who has been patient with me and continued to keep track of this story. Too much on the go, etc. however the next installment is in and I have gained momentum again. I think my biggest problem has been that I truly missed Sev in al of this, and am looking forwards to bringing him back into the story line. Big thanks to all my reviewers - you are my Sunshines! I hope that you enjoy this - it is SERIOUSLY rated for language!  
  
33 Houseism  
  
As he took Cassandra in his arms, Draco felt his eyes growing damp. He was so relieved that she was alive and seemed to be regaining consciousness.  
  
"Let me see her, I need to check her and see if she's alright." Madame Pomfrey came over and attempted to push Draco away from the bed as the cat flew skittering across the room.  
  
"Back off Bitch, give me a second here." Draco angrily struck out at her as he brushed his lips over Cassandra's forehead. "Jesus Christ, no respect here."  
  
"20 points Mr. Malfoy!" She squawked at the irate teen.  
  
"Fuck it, "he snarled back "take 50 for fun! Pack of bullshit "houseism" this place is. Potter gets injured last year and pretty much every fuckin Gryffindor in the castle is up here, and I get this."  
  
He left the infirmary with a major crash of the door behind him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice snickered that he could have woken the dead with that door slam, and wondered if Professor Snape had been pulled from his state. It would be ironic. Hopefully his head of house would be back soon, it might be the only thing that would save the school - the bullshit was getting overwhelming. He stormed down the various staircases, and Peeves flew out of a wall towards him, saw the look on Draco's face and took off as fast as he could.  
  
He had to get something from his chambers, and it was important. He also had a visit to Cassandra's room, and hoped that she didn't have any wards up. He had messed with one of Snape's wards once, and had been seriously screwed up for weeks, the worst of it being that he couldn't tell anyone what was wrong or why. Nothing quite like being electrocuted, stunned and thrown back 10 feet into a stone wall to set you on edge. However, in Cassandra's case it was worth the risk.  
  
He waved his wand over the entrance to his rooms and the door flew open in front of him as the torches blazed. Rummaging through his trunk he pulled out one of the few decent gifts his father had ever given him. Gifts always came with a price, and you would pay it at one point or another. The cloak was velvety to the touch, and yet feather light. He threw it over his shoulders and drew the hood up over his head, setting out on his next task, up the stairs and to the right to Cassandra's room.  
  
He flicked his wand at the door, however it remained the same. No wards. This was too easy. Pulling the hood off his head, he reached over and turned the handle. He wasn't expecting the sight that met his eyes when the door opened.  
  
He briefly had time to notice the state of disarray in Cassandra's chambers before the spell hit him and he knew no more.  
  
"Minerva, I don't quite believe that this was who we expected to return to Miss Caliga's chambers, and I know for a fact that he was not the one to search through her belongings and destroy the room. He only left the infirmary about 15 minutes ago according to Poppy. I think that you should wake him up so he can explain his actions."  
  
"You're right Albus, but what was he doing going into her room with of all things an invisibility cloak? I mean really, they are on Filtch's list of banned objects in the castle, she should confiscate it until the end of the year."  
  
"Then I believe we would have to add extra rooms onto the castle in order to accommodate for the overwhelming number of banned items which I know are being held in the school at this point in time. WE would be opening up a Pixie's Box, and I just don't feel it would be prudent." The headmaster's eyes twinkled at her as her lips tightened and thinned out more than usual.  
  
She cleared her throat in annoyance, and then waved her wand over the prone figure on the floor and sniped "Enervate!" Draco lay there unmoving, and as the Head of Gryffindor leant over him to ensure that the boy was alright, he whipped his wand out and hexed her with an outraged "Petrificus Totalus!" The shocked marm fell over backwards and Draco was on his feet wand trained on Dumbledore in one fluid movement.  
  
"Who are you?" He shouted out "What are you doing in my girl's room! Answer quickly; I have an itchy wand hand. I don't believe that you are the Headmaster, and if you are one of my father's Motherfucking Cronies I guarantee you I don't mind illegal curses any less than you do! Speak quickly, my tempers short."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I guarantee you that I am indeed Albus Andorian Dumbledore, and that I am no Death Eater. We have been waiting for the perpetrator to return as I do not think that he found what he wanted. I also know that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were not as saintly as they appeared earlier on today. If that is not proof enough, then I can continue. However, if I were in your position I should wish to leave BEFORE Professor McGonagall is returned to her former state."  
  
Draco's wand wavered momentarily. Perhaps this was a serious mistake. It was good to know however that he could come back up fighting. That would come in handy one day. He stood there warily eyeing the old man.  
  
"I should also want to know, if I were in your position, that not only has Cassandra Caliga awakened, but so has your Head of House."  
  
With that, Draco paled and spun on his heel down the hallways back towards the infirmary. Chuckling to himself and impressed at the boys tenacity if not his language, Head Master Albus Dumbledore prepared to reverse the spell on Minerva McGonagall, dreading the tirade he knew he was about to receive. 


	34. Contagious

34  
  
The infirmary door clicked open, and good luck for the boy under the cloak, the matron was at the far end of the room tending to Professor Snape, who was indeed awake and sounded none too impressed at the circumstances. I fact, his blue streak was one to put Draco's tirade in the Slytherin dorms to shame. He seemed to be ranting at the top of his lungs about being held against his will, illegal curses and never drinking fire whiskey again. Draco stopped for a moment, wondering how badly the injuries had affected his beloved mentor, and wondering at the old adage that nothing ever stays the same. He hoped fervently that the professor was just really cranky, confused or possibly under the effects of some spell or potions which he knew nothing about. As it was, Draco slunk to the other side of the room as Madame Pomfrey finished a silencing spell over the raving Slytherin, stating that all the commotion was bad for the other patient who was in a fragile state.  
  
Draco had assumed that Cassandra would awaken and be quite fine, but as he approached the girl's bed, he realized he had been completely wrong. She was ashen, and her face wracked with pain. He wondered if it would not have been kinder for her to be left in the coma, unable to feel whatever torture was going on in her body. She was still rasping for air, a blue tinge to her pursed lips. His memory flashed back malevolently to his father - rather, Lucious- explaining carefully in detail what it was like to cast the Cruciatus curse and the lingering after affects. It had been a highly effective warning at the time, and Draco had done his best not to warrant such an extreme reaction from his father. Breaking bones or being kicked down the stairwell was one thing, this, entirely another.  
  
Dodging quickly off to the side as Madame Pomfrey bustled by oblivious to him, and he scowled at the thought that had it been Professor Snape, he would have been acutely aware of his presence lurking in the corner. The castle seemed far more dangerous without the menacing potion master lurking about, and Draco decided he better be more vigilant about watching over his two friends. He watched with curiosity as the Medi-witch fussed about and administered various spells and counter-curses. He watched with great interest as she took out, of all things, a syringe from the hospital and administered some kind of clear liquid into her arm.  
  
"Well, that will keep one problem at bay" the old woman smiled, pushing Cassandra's dark hair off her sweating brow. "No more seizures for you today dear girl." Draco rocked back on his heels in shocked silence. Had the potions she'd been given caused her to have seizures? At that moment Professor Dumbledore came in to talk to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"How is she, Poppy? I can see that Severus is working his way back to normalcy, but what of the girl? Does she have any long-term side effects from the toxins?"  
  
"Oh Albus, she was coming out of it well, and then she started having a massive Epileptic fit like the one she had the night Severus brought her to me. She even stopped breathing; it was most terrible for the child! I have her back on her regular medications regardless or the risk to her magical abilities. I'd rather her a squib than dead!"  
  
"I would tend to agree with you Poppy, although I would prefer that she returned to her normal studious self above all. Now, let's take that silencing spell off of our Severus over there and see whether or not he's coherent. People with head injuries can be most outspoken when they first regain consciousness, and I'd be interested n hearing his opinion on everything that is going on around here." Chuckling to himself, the old man headed over to the corner where the outraged but silent Potions Master lay.  
  
Draco rocked back on his haunches stunned. Seizures? Epilepsy? Epilepsy!!!!!! Wasn't that a MUGGLE disorder??? Wasn't that what their crappy potions year-end assignment was about?? How could Cassandra have ever would up catching THAT disease of all things.. He had to go and talk to Hermione, and talk to her immediately. Surely she would have some answers for him, since she and Harry had done all of the work on the project at this point. She was a Mudblood anyways.. She would know about such things. He sent one last baleful look at his fallen love, and slunk out the infirmary door to solve this disturbing mystery just as Professor Dumbledore lifted the silencing spell. 


	35. intense Options

35  
  
Options  
  
Cassandra's first moments of awareness were peaceful. The next thing she heard was her Professor. Something in her told her she should be grateful to hear his voice, and yet ; he was screaming and shouting and swearing at the top of his lungs.. Cassandra's well honed survival instincts told her to get out of there and RUN!! Run now, as fast as she could before he turned on her. He sounded drunk, or all things, and images of Octavious floated to the surface of her memory. Why couldn't she sit up, let alone run from this place. Where was Draco? Why didn't he rescue her from their raging Head of House. She struggled against the limitations of her injured body, but gave up when she felt her cat jump up and lay down beside her.  
  
  
  
She was certain that she had heard Draco's voice, and then had felt someone cradle her in their arms. She had assumed it was him, but had not had the strength to open her eyes. Then the shouting had started, and something deep within her called her back to the darkness as she heard the infirmary door slam. Then the real fireworks had started, and her next thoughts were only of pain and the pyrotechnics in her brain took over and she disappeared for a while. It was different than it had ever been before - very painful, and then there had been nothingness. she was floating in the darkness and suddenly there was light before her. She was neither happy nor frightened, she just WAS. Then it was gone, and the antiseptic smell of the hospital wing was in her nose. But she was so very, very tired and breathing felt near impossible. Drifting back into the darkness, she was unaware that Draco had just been attempting to gain access to her personal quarters, and was nearly killed doing so.  
  
Then next she heard was Professor Snape raving to someone about how there must have been an illegal curse place on him yet again, and how badly he wanted some FireWhiskey and French Fries. It didn't seem to make any sense at all, until the Potions Master asked loudly "and what of Cassandra? Did she survive the attack? She spoke to me through the darkness, and I know that he is here in the castle and planning to kill her, possibly both of us".  
  
A shiver ran through her as Cassandra realized there could be only one person who the Professor was referring to as " he". Octavious was at the school, and he would want her dead. Again she wished she could get up and run, but when she sat up the wave of nausea was so overwhelming she had to close her eyes and drop back down onto the pillow with a disgusted groan. All thoughts of leaving were quickly quelched as Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to see her.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Well Draco, had you paid any attention or even BOTHERED to participate in our project, you would have KNOWN that epilepsy, or STATUS EPILIPTICA, is a muggle-only affliction, and that wizards cannot "catch" or "contract" it from the muggle population. Honestly, I hope that when Professor Snape returns to class he realizes how little you bloody slytherins have contributed to our essay, its only been me and Harry the whole time.. What do you and Cassandra do all day, or should I even bother asking? Pansy has certainly been miffed at you lately!" Hermione Granger took a deep breath after lecturing Draco on his work ethic, and was shocked to realize that he had neither retaliated nor come back with a nasty slag against her.  
  
He was stunned, and it clearly showed on his face. Muggle-born illness? NON contractable? He could only stutter out a few words.  
  
"What about Mudbloods?"  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed at that and an edge came into her voice. "I assume you meant half-blooded wizards, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah. Right. Whatever." He spoke disjointedly.  
  
"Well, I know of one with diabetes, and epilepsy could be inherited so I've read.. Or it could be the result of a traumatic injury. So I would say yes, half-bloods with one muggle parent or grandparents could have it."  
  
Draco turned and walked down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room, unable to reply. He was in a daze thinking of all they had been through, and how much he was drawn to Cassandra. Only to be devastated by this terrible news. His father would kill him. Literally. It would be nasty and painful. He loved her, and felt a connection to her he had never felt in his loveless life. They were soul mates, and anyway he looked at it, staying together with (shudder) a Mudblood would never work. There was only one way to handle this, only one solution... He sighed as he prepared to put his plan into action.  
  
"You're bloody well welcome!" Hermione shouted down the now empty halls.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Deep within the bowels of the dungeons, a Death Eater disguised as a student was being entertained by completely destroying the workrooms of Severus Snape, chuckling gleefully waiting to drop the final death knell on his two greatest foes. 


	36. Letters

A big thanks to all who reviewed. I wonder who reviewer # 100 will be? I never thought anyone other than me would even read this, let alone like it! Thanks everyone!! My apologies for the delay in updates - too much work and too many fics on the go. I was also contemplating where to go with this. please don't be mad, my Slytherin friends!  
  
36 Letters  
  
  
  
Cassandra  
  
I love you. I love you like I have never known love. This is how much I love you. I love you enough to die without you rather than allow my father to kill us both. He'll never know about us - I've made sure of that. Only you can read this enchanted letter. He will receive his own, and it will be rife with blame against his treatment of me, my childhood and the unending abuse. Let him rot in hell, I'll be there already waiting for him. My only regret, is I won't see you in eternity, Cass... there is only one place an angel can go, and purgatory is not its name.  
  
I love you. Remember that I love you. I can't protect you alive, but I can take our secret to the grave and keep you safe from one Death Eater at least. I am sorry, don't cry for me, don't stop eating for me, and don't give up your life because I gave mine. It is a gift from me to you, freely given. Out of love, no strings attached. Please accept it lovingly, with understanding. I will miss you so much, if there is anything left of me after my death to remember. I pray I will remember. I love you. you have been the only light, the only joy, the only reason I have ever had in my life.  
  
You may wonder why I had to do this to protect you, what reasons drove me to this. Muggle-borns, or Mudbloods as my father taught me to call them, are not acceptable by Malfoy standards. Even if I was to be properly disowned, it still wouldn't matter. We'd both be dead, and it would be bad. This is the only way. Running wouldn't work. you cannot hide from Lucious, let alone Voldemorte. It just wouldn't be worth the risk. So I choose the easy way out. I'm not a killer, I could never be a Death Eater, and although he would deserve it more than any, I would not be able to murder Lucious. I am sorry for this weakness, forgive me. I love you, nothing else matters.  
  
Remember the sparks? Remember that night we spent together? Remember me that way.for I will never forget it.  
  
I love you Cassandra, Draco  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucious:  
  
Here is your reward. You no longer have a son to carry on the family name. You no longer have a whipping boy. You were never a father: that façade was as translucent as the ghosts which roam this castle. The entirety of the wizarding world mocks you, and it is well deserved. You are a fucking joke, and now the joke is on you. You drove me to this, all those years of abuse, hatred, broken bones and terror. Childhood? What childhood did I ever have? You are the one who deserves to die a thousand deaths for all you've done, yet I am not a coward. I will do it instead. I would rather be dead than carry the disgraceful name of Malfoy. You think me a coward, but at least I show my face and do not hide behind a blank mask.  
  
Rot in hell, I will be there waiting for you.  
  
Draco.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mother  
  
I am sorry. I am sorry to do this to you. Leave Lucious before he kills you to. Professor Snape would help you should you need it - he is well aware of our "family" situation. Thanks for taking all those hits for me, but Lucious has left me with no choice.  
  
All my love Little Dragon  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Professor Snape  
  
I never expected to have to write this, and I hope that you will be in a state to understand these words and their meaning. I am glad we saved you from the Muggles. I can never, ever express my gratitude and appreciation, and yes, my love for how you've cared for me all these years. My time in Hogwarts has only been bearable because of you. Thanks for saving me from my Lucious' hands more times than I could count. Thanks for showing me the meaning of the word "father". Thank you for being that father I've never had. Thanks for the protection, the compassion, and the voice of reason in the storm of my life. Thank you for guidance and wisdom, patience and understanding. Thank you for being the reason why I could finally sleep at night.  
  
I beg that you will not be disappointed in my for the path I have chosen. There is nothing that could change, and now that I know Cassandra's heritage I cannot continue our relationship, and I cannot live without her in my life. Lucious would kill her if he ever knew. He must NEVER KNOW! Malfoys and Muggle-borns don't mix, and I don't need to tell you that. It is the only way.  
  
So that you would know, one of the nurses in the hospital said that Cassandra's blood was the reason you survived. they needed it to save you, and it was a direct match.I had told that nurse that she was my sister and you were our father, in order to find you there. She had replied that was logical as only direct family could have such a match. I wanted to tell you myself, but it appears that things are spinning out of my hands. It would have been great to have had you as my REAL family, a father-in-law. Not meant to be, but a comforting thought. Cassandra knows none of this, please let her know. You don't know what having family will mean to her, especially after I finalize my plan. What you've been to me: Father Mentor Counselor Advisor Coach Confidant Friend  
  
Thank you 'father', for all you've been to me Love and Gratitude, Draco  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
Thank you for providing me with a fine education. I apologize for sullying the reputation of your school with my actions here tonight. Please embrace my fellow Slytherins.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the last envelope was addressed and sealed, Draco enchanted them so that only the addressee could read them. Opening her trunk with a quick "Alohamora", he burrowed down into the bottom of Cassandra's trunk and pulled out the two vials she had kept hidden there since that night they had spent together. She had told him about their professor's kindness in giving her the two potions, and how surprised she was that he trusted her with them both. She had said that they were lethal when taken together. The blue headache Elixir he had never seen before, but Draco recognized the purple Sleeping Potion instantly. He decided it would be more logical to take the headache mixture first, and then the sleeping potion.. He didn't want to fall asleep halfway through his task. That would simply not do at all. Sitting down on her bed, pleased that the house elves had tidied it up since the break-in, he jumped a bit when Wisp jumped up onto his shoulder and merped in his ear.  
  
Pleased that he would not be alone in his final task, Draco reached up and rubbed the tiny creature behind the ears.  
  
"I thought you were in the infirmary with Cassandra?" he asked, but got no reply. "Take care of her for me."  
  
The cat merely sat on his shoulder, and Draco surveyed the vials in his hand. Reaching over and removing the stoppers from both, he took a deep breath, and downed them each in one gulp. For a moment there was nothing, and then the glass smashed to the ground as he collapsed back onto the bed, sending the cat leaping. 


	37. AfterMath

Hi everyone - a BIG happy new years to you all, here's to another year of GREAT Harry Potter FanFic! I just want to announce here for those that do not know that Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix comes out on June the 21st, and pre-orders are already being taken online. Wow! I can't wait for the next installment. My apologies on the delay of this chapter, I inadvertently got myself booted off of uploads on FanFic.Net. Thanks for the reviews; I got my 100th review this week, terribly exciting!  
  
37  
  
Aftermath  
  
It was most unfortunate that one of the House Elves assigned to the Slytherin dorms that day was Winky. It was even more unfortunate that she had chosen to freshen up the Prefects quarters. Her screams could be heard all throughout the castle, and brought Professors, students and elves alike running down to the dungeons from all corners.  
  
When then found her shaking in the doorway of Cassandra Caliga's room, she was speaking hysterically in unintelligible gibberish. Dobby was one of the first elves there, and was the one who took her to the infirmary to get some potions to calm her down. The first Professor down to the Dungeons, unfortunately, was Professor McGonagall, quickly followed by Madame Pince, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick and Madame Hooch. The entirety of the Slytherin Common room was directly behind them, and the teachers were forced to quickly erect a cloaking charm over the doorway.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini were most interested in what had caused the house elf to go completely mental, and Blaise in particular was not upset that whatever had happened had happened to Cassandra Caliga. She had caused him more than enough problems this year.  
  
McGonagall was shaking as she approached the students. "Attention, attention please everyone. all those from Slytherin house must immediately go to the Great Hall and wait there for further instructions. WE need the dormitories cleared out immediately!!"  
  
Disappointed in missing the show, and wondering where Malfoy was in all of this, Blaise and the two buffoons reluctantly left their common room and headed with the rest of their house up to the dining hall, where snacks had already been laid out on the tables. They were met there by students of other houses who had come down to study, and rumours spread like wildfire as they all speculated on the cause of all the chaos in Slytherin House.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Up in the infirmary, Cassandra had just begun to become aware of her surroundings, and was struggling to fully regain control of her appendages. Professor Snape seemed to have regained the majority of his sanity, and unfortunately for all around him, the entirety of his personality back. If there was nothing to complain about then he simply sat there glowering at anyone and anything which could be found. Certain that he could return to his Potion Making duties and reassume his role as head of house, even though he would prefer a bit more time away from teaching as his head ached enough already, he had been very expressive in displaying his disdain at remaining in the hospital wing.  
  
It was of great interest to him when two wailing house elves popped into the room and began to make a scene. One was shrieking so loudly that he wondered if any of them would ever regain his hearing. Temper already frayed beyond belief, and concerned about the ailing student not two beds away from the demented servants, Severus had had enough.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS CACOPHANY!" He roared at the top of his lungs, instantly spiking his blood pressure and causing his head to pound. "ARE YOU UNAWARE THAT THIS IS AN INFIRMARY AND AS SUCH IS MEANT TO BE QUIET? I DEMAND THAT YOU SILENCE YOURSELVES IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION TO PROTECT MY STUDENT!" At that, he rose from the bed rather menacingly and reached for his wand at the bedside table.  
  
Gone beyond the point of return, Winky's conniption fit increased and she suddenly screeched and fell to the floor, leaving a distraught Dobby to pick her up laying her on the nearest bed. Madame Pomfrey came bustling in to scold Severus for the shouting but instead rushed over to the house elf, which was shaking violently, prone on the bed.  
  
"Oh my Merlins! What has happened now?" She asked, sending irate glares to the Potions Master who was still looking murderous and none to concern about the little creature.  
  
"Oh, Master Nurse, it was terrible. Winky's was all crying, yes crying, she's was scared of the dead boy! Yes, the dead boy in The Slytherin House she was. She's so scared, maybe she's scared to death, I do not know? Help her, please, help her."  
  
Severus Snape sat abruptly back down on the bed the effect of Dobby words missing him momentarily. Slytherin house, that was his house, but someone had died there? Why hadn't he been informed of this yet? The sudden impact drew him back to a reality he hadn't been to since before the bus hit him. HE stood back up and walked quickly over to the hand-wringing house elf that shrank back in fear. Dobby knew this Professor well, he had frequented his old masters home, and he was never comfortable in the overbearing mans presence. There was darkness, and a danger about him.  
  
"What did you say? That a student in Slytherin House has died? What happened? Who was it? "  
  
"I's don't know what happened sir! Winky was cleaning the Prefects Quarters, and the one room was supposed to be empty. But no! There was a boy. Looked like sleeping but no! He's not sleeping! He's not breathing! No, He's dead!" The house elf began sobbing uncontrollably, seeming lost in grief.  
  
"The prefect's quarters. that simply doesn't make sense! You didn't answer my other question. Fine, you don't know what happened to him. what did he look like? Answer me quickly!"  
  
Dobby's head dropped down onto his chest, and a tear rolled down his face. "He was a good boy, not bad like everyone says. He was Dobby's friend. Dobby's friend when he was just a little boy! His father was terrible bad, but Draco, he was not so bad after all." And with that, Dobby threw himself to the floor in a massive fit of sorrow.  
  
The earth quaked beneath Severus' feet, and he reached out to grab anything as shock and darkness threatened to overwhelmed him. He had the rail of Cassandra's bed and held on for dear life, as Dobby's sobs were cut off by an inhuman wail from the now awake girl. 


	38. Shaking

***********************************************************************  
  
Hello everyone!!! Sorry about the delay - Some serious issues in my life, however, Sev was getting pissed at me! I am sitting here looking at my Harry Potter Calendar (February - Gryffindor vs Slytherin) and I can't believe I actually killed off beloved Draco. It WAS better than letting his father or Ignoble ax him, don't you think?  
  
I got my first nasty review today on this story - it took 106 to get one. They got a particularly Slytherin response back - a warning, don't hack my art! I completely flipped out on the chick! If any of you are concerned about the spelling, I am Canadian and thus spell using a British flair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
38 -  
  
Shaking  
  
'Dear Merlin, not now! All this time, all this waiting to know if she will come around.. and she awakens to this news!' In his haste to get to Cassandra's bedside, Severus felt the floor shift dizzyingly and landed heavily on the edge of her bed, grasping the foot board for support. The wailing continued, and he reached up, placing his hand onto the huddled child's shoulder in an attempt to reassure her. Her initial reaction was to pull away, but then she pushed hard into his hand which refused to yield to her.  
  
"Poor child, there, there it's alright. It's all a nightmare.." -would it work, would she believe it???-"Just another bad dream, it's over Cassandra. Go back to sleep, I'm here."  
  
"Professor Snape? Is that you?" She gasped between sobs.  
  
"Yes, Cassandra. It is I. You've had an evil dream, that is all. As it is, I would like Madame Pomfrey to get you a calming potion. I don't think this stress is going to help you recover. We need all the strength and rest we can get." His quiet attempt at reassurance seemed feeble, even to his own ears. However he needed the girl to hear the truth in a better fashion. He also wanted to be able to give her an explanation, and at this point he had none. Inwardly, he was quaking at the news, but once again his emotions would have to wait in line behind those of greater consequence.  
  
It was at this point that Albus Dumbledore chose to make his appearance, and Madame Pomfrey was busy gathering calming potions for Cassandra and the Elf (upon whom Severus had placed a silencing charm), much hindered by Dobby's feeble attempts to help her. Professor Dumbledore looked exceptionally grave, and did not even attempt to feign a smile. Severus noted with some dark amusement that Albus wore pure black robes, a first in all his experience.  
  
"Severus, if you could please join me in Madame Pomfrey's office," motioning towards the door at the far end of the room, the old headmaster began to walk away. "I would appreciate it."  
  
"Cassandra, I will return momentarily. Please drink the potion Madame Pomfrey gives you, I assure you it is safe, it is from one of my batches." Attempting a reassuring pat on the shoulder and achieving what might have been seen as a light slap, he arose from the bed and the girl sat up to drink the proffered vial of potion. Taking a moment to regain his center of balance, he took a deep breath and walk cautiously to the far end. No indeed, the stress wasn't good for any of them.  
  
Dumbledore was pacing the private offices of Madame Pomfrey, moving back and forth between the sterile desk and the equally sterile glass cabinets containing various bandages, potions, healing salves and medical spell books. He paused for a moment and Severus entered and the door clicked shut. Motioning the Potions Master to take a seat (for which he was immensely grateful - at the rate of Albus' pacing, he was getting disturbingly seasick.) Albus began to speak.  
  
"I need you to resume your role as Head of House as soon as possible. You students will need you, I do not trust anyone else considering the circumstances and neither will they." He began without looking up from the white and black tile flooring.  
  
"So it is true then? What that Elf said is true." Severus' voice trailed off, shocked at the sudden reality. Nothing seemed true unless Albus admitted to it, and the lack of small talk that usually accompanied all bad news added effect.  
  
"Yes, Severus. I am afraid to say that it is true. We lost Draco Malfoy this morning. He died overnight. It is a great shock to all, staff and students both."  
  
The silence hung heavy in the room, and it felt as if the walls were closing in, the air was growing thin, and a hazy darkness threatened the edges of Severus' vision as he placed his head into his hands. Tears were threatening the corners of his eyes.tears! He couldn't remember crying, ever. Not even as a child. Learning early that it was inappropriate, he had long ago shut down this function within himself.  
  
Grinding the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and willing the moisture away, he focused momentarily on the ingredients (in order of use and with correct quantities) that would create Veritaserum, the most challenging potion he could think of. The distraction worked quickly, and within a minute he could look up at the Headmaster and ask the question which was burdening his heart. "Ha.. How did this happen? Was he attacked? Was it his.. Father?"  
  
"Alas Severus, my suspicions are confirmed. But no. to my eyes this is a darker fate.he took his own life, in Miss Caliga's room. There were letters left at the bedside, addressed to various people in his life, yourself included. An owl has been sent to his parents, with news from the school as well as the letters addressed to his parents. It appears he took a combination of Dreamless Sleep and an unknown Painkilling Potion.."  
  
"They are toxic when used in combination. There is no antidote. It wouldn't have taken more than 5 minutes for it to be over. Poor boy, what drove him to this point? If only I had been there for him." Again tears threatened in the corners of his eyes, and again Severus buried his face in his hands. Breathing was becoming extremely difficult, and his head felt as if it might explode. He was surprised to find a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You were very fond of young Malfoy, weren't you?"  
  
"Draco. His name is..was..Draco. Not Malfoy. He HATED that name." Severus suppressed the rage that was threatening beneath the surface. This was NOT the Headmasters fault, but the whole scenario seemed so, well, surreal. Taking a clearing inhalation and holding it for a moment, he began to attempt decent speech again, baring controlling his tone.  
  
"Albus, you can't know what that child went through in his childhood, his life. The expectations, the façade he created to protect himself from his supposed family, friends and schoolmates. You cannot know the torture he felt in being a Malfoy. That his life was... pre -DISPOSED. He didn't want to be like his father. Manipulative, conniving, cruel, heartless.a sniveling toady bent on anarchy and corruption. He had such a strength.He had been doing so well, considering."Again the grief overtook him, and Severus found himself speechless, a state which rarely affected him.  
  
"They will be bringing his body up here within the hour. It will be brought to the private office until proper arrangements can be made by Draco's family." An aged hand offered Severus an envelope with his name on it. "This is yours. I have a short perfunctory note of my own. There is also a heavier one for Miss Caliga, but I don't know if she could handle the news yet."  
  
Severus took the envelope and held it in a shaking hand, shocked as the ink was suddenly blurred by a drop of water on the paper. But it was not water. a renegade tear had found it's way out. He flicked it off the envelope, hoping that Dumbledore had not seen. If he had, he showed no signs of it.  
  
"Poppy says she is neither strong nor healthy yet Albus, but I am afraid one of your demented House Elves has already shouted the news to the entire infirmary. The girl is distraught. I must prepare to inform her of the entire circumstances of Draco's demise, and need to read my letter before I can begin to help her. I would appreciate you casting an Obliviate on her . I lied and told her it was all a bad dream, and to go back to sleep, but that won't be enough. just enough of a Charm to erase the last 12 hours of her memory." As an afterthought "and then a heavy sleeping charm.I will be in a better state to deal with this in the morning."  
  
Silence fell over the room again as the Headmaster weighed the logic of this request, and he slowly nodded. Before he could reply, Severus added a final afterthought  
  
"Please."  
  
The old wizard simply nodded and turned to leave, barely pausing to look back at the battered wraith of a man hunched over his last link to a dead child. 


	39. Somnia

40 As the murkiness slowly cleared from her thoughts, and Cassandra became more aware of her surroundings and the noises in the infirmary, she could feel eyes on her, although hers were still shut. Although it didn't feel unfriendly, her inner alarms went off and she quickly decided to see who was there.  
  
To her surprise, it was Professor Dumbledore who stared down at her with great sad eyes, no chance of a twinkle remaining.  
  
"Ah, Cassandra. I see that you have chosen to rejoin us. How pleased I am at your choice."  
  
Coming from Professor Snape, the comment would have sounded snide and condescending, although this man seemed genuinely concerned and happy to see her. How she wished it was her Head of House beside her bed, NOT the headmaster of the school. Instinctively Cassandra made to sit up and pay attention, only to find the room lurched dangerously and black spots suddenly danced before her. Closing her eyes, she slowly moved to lay her head back on the pillow.  
  
"Stay down, child. no need to get up on my account. Tell me, how ARE you feeling? You've been through an ordeal, but I give you all my accolades for saving Severus. Professor Snape as you know him. He is truly as a son to me, and I am in your debt. Even a wizard is no match for public transit, you know." With that, Dumbledore did allow a brief, melancholic smile to cross his face, but upon seeing Cassandra's reaction to his last statement, it was gone as soon as it had arrived.  
  
"But I am sorry to bring that up, dear child. Clearly a painful and frightening memory for you. So how are you feeling?" He questioned for the second time.  
  
It took a few moments for Cassandra to decide exactly what she was feeling and where. finally she spoke.  
  
"My entire body is in pain, sir. and I feel that my life is threatened being here. He is in the castle, and he wants me dead. I am afraid.. I am so tired, why do I get dizzy so quickly?"  
  
"I will get Madame Pomfrey to administer some pain numbing potions and salves. You were poisoned while in that Muggle hospital, Cassandra, and Professor Snape has just now gone to brew you a potion to counter-act the effects. It may take a day or so more, so you need to remain as quiet as you can."  
  
Cassandra took a moment to absorb this information. "That nurse, she was a wizard in disguise. the last thing I remember is that nasty laugh, and ."  
  
She suddenly shot out of the bed. "Where is Draco? I need to talk to Draco now!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore went to take her hand, but Cassandra was too willfull to allow it.  
  
"Where. Is. He?"  
  
"Cassandra, Draco is, well quite simply, he is gone now." So is it true, then?? Professor Snape, is it true that Draco is dead? That he killed himself in my own room?  
  
"I feel you should speak to your Head of House about this matter, and he is indisposed working on an antidote poison for you right now. Try and rest until he can get here to speak with you. Sleep well, Cassandra.." With that, Professor Dumbledore rose from the bed to leave, then turned and drew his wand, mumbling 'Somnia' as he did so. The world went dark around the girl and she knew no more.  
  
Well there you go, gang. I always wanted to use that particular Tolkien line, so I did. quick question - was anyone else disappointed by the OOtP? Three years of waiting, and only 4 really good chapters.???? Maybe I've simply been spoiled by exceptional FanFic.sigh.. 


	40. Weak and powerless

To all of my beautiful reviewers, thank you so very much! You've made me smile, laugh, and some have even brought tears to my eyes.. My life consistently feels like it is crumbling, and then I get a review and the sun shines momentarily! Such sweet bliss as this. My apologies on the delay in updates - my perfectionist heart will not allow for anything less then my personal best, and so we are forced to wait at times. I also feel the end may be looming near, and that breaks my heart. I fear I am dreadfully in love with my characters, especially my Severus, who is so formidable to write properly.. On with the show..  
  
"I am really quite shocked that she was able to make it from the infirmary down the the dungeons of her own volition. That in itself was quite a feat, considering the state shes in that the depletion of her magical abilities. The human body is capable of truly amazing strength at times. And then to arrive to the Potions classroom to find a Death Eater with a vendetta against her...How long was she under the Cruciatus, Poppy?" Albus Dumbledore was beyond shocked at the events of the last 6 hours since he had left the girl sleeping safely in her bed. Trying to piece together the events which very nearly led to the death of one of Hogwarts staff and a student was now his top priority.  
  
"I'm uncertain Severus said it took him a good 10 minutes to pull down the wards and break the door into his private potions lab, and he had heard the first scream while passing the great hall, so."  
  
"So then, how can she even be alive? How did she survive that - a fully grown, perfectly healthy man wouldn't have lived through it. I wonder how severe the long term damage will be?"  
  
"The only ones who can help us answer these questions are Severus and Cassandra. WE would never have gotten a straight story out of Ignoble, and as Severus was forced to kill him to save Cassandra.. We may never know. Severus feels that the potions for the girls condition are nearly ready, and in the meantime I am focusing on alleviating the symptoms of the curse. Her body is reacting very poorly physically, although she has none of the psychological symptoms I've become accustomed to with Severus... strikes me as strange, Professor.."  
  
"Well, it appears that Miss Caliga is indeed as much of an Enigma as her father, Poppy."  
  
"Her father, Albus?" At that moment the impact of the headmaster's words struck Poppy Pomfrey like a thunderbolt, and she just looked on silently at the dark haired girl half-dead on the bed. 


	41. desperate

It had been with utmost shock when Cassandra had arrived, or rather staggered into the dungeons, more specifically the potions classroom, to find Professor Snape exploding all his various canisters, jars and vials while laughing manically. The initial surge of relief she had felt at arriving to the safe haven of the dungeons melted into a pit of fear in her stomach. It had also been with utmost surprise that when he turned his attention to her, he also pointed his wand at her, or rather behind her, and although the doorway remained unblocked, it glowed a faint blue, like an old fluorescent lamp, and she knew instantly that it was warded.  
  
Fear had grabbed her instantly, quickly replaced by terror as her Professor spoke in a voice known to her, although not his own. The floor underneath her rippled, and she quickly found herself seated on the nearest bench near to the back of the room, her legs no longer willing or able to support her. Part of her logical mind wondered whether the floor had ACTUALLY rippled due to a curse, or if it was due to her poisoning, or both.  
  
""Feeling better, are we Cassandra? I'm sure we can take care of that relatively quickly, can't we? I've waited a ridiculous amount of time to finish the task I started all those years ago. you are a tenacious girl, I'll give you that - so much like your mother in that respect, yes." He slowly advanced towards her, ' Finally, finally, finally Cassandra" the voice was laced with malice and amusement.  
  
'Its all a dream, its just a nightmare, call for Draco, call for the real professor Snape,call for Circe, will them to come here, you've done it before' she mentally chatted, wishing she could clamp her eyes shut but fixated on the dark man making his was towards her, crunching over the broken glass and pools of liquids strewn across the front of the classroom, 'He doesn't even WALK the same, its not Professor Snape! Wake up, Wake up, Wake Up" Unbeknownst to her, the last portion of her mental conversation was screamed out.  
  
"You are awake!" Octavious/Snape snarled at her, slowly advancing down the aisle between the benches. "It would be of no amusement to me should you be unconcous while I kill you! Know tell me, where is the sport in that? Who but the ministry would believe that your dear, LOVING ' he chuckled at this 'head of House the Potions Master would kill one of his own students? Its perfect really - you'll be dead, and he'll have the shreds of his soul Sucked out by a dementor in Azkaban, if he gets that far."  
  
At the impact of the words, Cassandra pulled back on the bench, and then hit the floor, scrambling as best her paralyzed limbs could get her. 'It is all happening again. I can't believe that it is happening again.' Her tongue felt numb in her mouth, and her mouth felt full of cotton. 'Fight it this time, fight it!' an inner voice called to her. 'It's your only chance, and you know it.. Call for help!' Steeling herself and drawing on all the remaining strength in her sick and battered body, Cassandra Caliga screamed for her life, and in reply Octavious Ignoble dealt out the first curse.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The real Severus Snape was at the head of the stairs leading to the Dungeons. The potion to reverse the damage done to Cassandras physical and magical health was in it's final 12 hour simmering phase, and as such he had taken the time to go to the Great Hall for a brief tea. While on his way to check on the girl in the infirmary he heard the first shriek, and his blood turned to ice in his veins as he drew his wand and flew down the stairs. 


End file.
